When I See YouAgain
by bobcatwriter
Summary: What happens to Hawkeye, Margaret and BJ when they go home. Does the long kiss between Hawkeye and Margaret develop into something more. How does BJ handle readjustment into being a civilian. Rated M for sex scenes and drinking.
1. Chapter 1

When I see you…Again.

By Bobcatwriter

Chapter One: Hawk Finally Goes Home!

Time line: August 7th, 1953

" _I'll see you back in the states, I promise, but just in case I left you a note._ " BJ said to Hawkeye on the medivac helicopter pad in the new Uijeongbu, South Korea. " _WHAT_ " Hawkeye screamed, unable to hear BJ because of the rotor blades and the engine of the helicopter. With that BJ took off down the hill on his yellow motorcycle. Hawkeye took a minute to ponder what the heck BJ was talking about, when he finally gave the pilot the signal to go up. About a minute in the air and the word _"Goodbye"_ appeared in stones. Finally, Hawkeye smiled at himself as he sat back in the helicopter, he got out of BJ what he wanted. That was one final word from BJ that he had been begging for all of the last fourteen days ever since Hawkeye arrived back to the Mobile Army Surgical Hospital unit number 4077th from the mental hospital he had been at since July 6th, the day after he drove a jeep into the officer's club and ordered a double bourbon. Which was strange because all Hawkeye ever drink was martinis.

Hawkeye went back to the 4077th where he had been set up for the last three years. When Hawkeye returned to the camp at first, he was hesitant to enter the bus full of wounded, because of his problem with his suppressing the memories that he had before he went to the mental hospital. In the OR Hawkeye was mad as hell, because his best friend of 2 years, BJ Hunnicutt had gotten his orders to go home and had left without so much as a leaving a note. The same way that his former best friend Trapper John McIntyre left 2 years beforehand. BJ had left in rather a hurried way. Colonel Potter was also mad as hell at the dunderheads at I Corps. Because he was promised a fourth surgeon and was not given it, until BJ came back, during the 4077th bugout due to a fire that was started by incendiary bombs.

Even after Hawkeye was given the all clear to go back to MASH 4077th by Dr. Sidney Freedman, he was still nervous just being around children, because he made a Korean mother do the only thing she could to silence her infant child by smothering the baby on the bus that was heading back to the camp after a personal day on July 4th, because Colonel Potter knew how hard the unit worked. The reliving of the killing of the baby thought by thought, through dreams and actually talking about. Which drove Hawkeye into driving the jeep into the officer's club.

Finally, the Korean War was over. Finally, Dr. Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce could go home to Crabapple Cove, Maine. Back to his father and the small practice he left when he had been drafted three years ago to be a surgeon in the Korean War. Although he didn't particularly like it, drinking was the only salvation from the war, which was a miserable experience. Soon after Hawkeye lifted into the air he saw BJ rapidly catching up to Colonel Potter on Sophie, the horse heading to the orphanage in which Sophie was to become a work/play horse for the children since Father Francis John Patrick Mulcahy requested it, because he will soon be heading stateside himself, because of an accident that left him deaf.

A few minutes after seeing BJ and Colonel Potter, Hawkeye landed in Seoul, South Korea. He caught a flight to the states. Hawkeye would get into a Douglas C-124 that would take him and a lot of military personnel to Guam, where they would spend the night. The next morning Hawkeye would get into a DC-4, which was another military transport plane and fly to Honolulu, Hawaii where he would land at 4 in the morning Hawaiian time on August 8th, 1953. Hawkeye would not leave Hawaii until Monday Morning. On Monday morning he would fly to San Francisco, California on a PAM AM DC-4, his first civilian flight and would get there at 8:30 at night Pacific Time. On Tuesday he would fly on United Airlines Convair CV-240 to Denver, Colorado and would get there at about noon and would transfer to his next plane that left at 2:10 pm Mountain Time to Midway Airport in Chicago, Illinois on a Convair CV-240 that would land in Chicago at 6:30 at night where Hawkeye would spend his final night on the road home. On Wednesday morning Hawkeye flew from Chicago to LaGuardia airport in New York City, New York on an American Airlines C-131 and that afternoon fly home to Bangor Maine on a northeast Airlines C-131 flight. Hawkeye the ever-loving son would call his father and tell him the itinerary of the trip as it was happening just so Dr. Daniel Pierce would know when he could go and get his son from the airport.

When Hawkeye got off the plane in Bangor, Maine in the afternoon of Wednesday August 12th, 1953 to meet his father, who was like him in every way. Six feet one inch tall and about 195 pounds with salt and pepper hair, more salt then pepper and piercing baby blue eyes. "Benjamin!" Dad called. "Dad, HI" Hawkeye then slammed down his gear and the two embraced in a hug. "It's so good to see you Dad." "It's good to see you too son, I am so happy your home." "Me too and actually I forgot to do something." Hawkeye said as he broke off the hug to his father. "What" Dad said. Hawkeye then got down on his knees and kissed the ground and then said with his eyes closed "I am so happy to be back in America" Daniel felt the tension bubble rise up in his throat when he said "Actually son, North Korea got Maine in the trade for South Korea." Hawkeyes eyes snapped open and he shouted "WHAT!" Thinking that he had left that hell hole behind him. "I am just kidding you." Daniel started to laugh very heavily. "Ha, Ha that's very funny" Hawkeye rolled his eyes as he was rising to his feet.

"Come on kid, let's go home. What do you want to do first?" Dad asked. " _Well I would like to eat a banana, of course what's a banana…." "without a piece of chocolate cak_ e" Dad chimed in. "Yeah" Hawkeye said. "That's great we will pick up some bananas on the way home, since Mrs. Cratche made you a chocolate cake this morning." Hawkeye picked up his gear and then said "mmmm. One of Mrs. Cratche's most famous creations after her 8 kids of course. I could almost taste it right now." Hawkeye's mouth was foaming at the lips. "Actually, Hawkeye she has 10 kids now" Dad said. Hawkeye started to laugh "you're kidding again, right?" Dad slowly shook his head no. "Wow, ten kids, when is that woman going to stop?" Hawkeye asked. "Son, your guess is as good as mine. Is there anything else you need from the plane?" Dad asked. "uh, just my foot locker, which was checked on the plane." Hawkeye said.

Hawkeye and Daniel Pierce walked down toward baggage claim. Daniel asked "so how were your plane flight's home?" "Uh, from Seoul to Guam and Honolulu was great, I slept on the plane. I thought I saw Colonel Potter, but he might have gotten in the plane behind me." "Oh, the news said that the military was transporting everywhere on the west coast: Seattle, Portland, Sacramento, San Francisco, Honolulu, Los Angeles, I think even Phoenix and Las Vegas." Dad said. Hawkeye raised one eyebrow "Las Vegas? Who would want to go to Las Vegas? Anyway, the rest of the way home I didn't sleep much, I was told thanks and welcome home by lots of people, one boy asked me why I didn't have anything missing." "What did you say?" Daniel cocked an eye at Hawkeye. "I told him that I am a doctor and I put people back together, I think that he understood." "That's good Hawkeye, that's really good."

As they entered the terminal there was more thanks for your service and welcome home soldier addressed to Hawkeye by other families waiting for their own war hero's. Even though Hawkeye got a new Hawaiian Shirt that was red and black in Hawaii, he still had on army issued green pants, green jacket and black boots, that was covered in red blood. Soon Hawkeye's foot locker appeared and he pointed to the skycap that was his other luggage. Hawkeye and the skycap grabbed the footlocker together and placed it on a cart that Dad had gotten so they can put it into the car. The cart was push by a porter while Hawkeye and dad made their way through the terminal. Dad went to go get the car and left Hawkeye and the porter waiting.

When Dad pulled up in his 1952 Mercury Monterey, Hawkeye was astonished. "Dad what happened to the truck?" "I still have it, Hawkeye but I traded in the 1946 Super Deluxe Tudor Sedan, to get this beauty." Daniel said as he smiled and patted the vehicle, indicating that he was in love with the new car. "Oh" Hawkeye said disappointed. Hawkeye loved the Sedan; that was the car that he had, when he had his last sexual encounter in the western hemisphere the night before going to Korea. Hawkeye and the porter lifted the foot locker into the trunk of the car and Hawk put his bag next to it and climbed into the front seat on the passenger side. Dad tipped the porter and got into the driver's seat. "Let's go home" said Hawkeye. "Just relax son we will be home before you know it." Dad said as he pulled away from the airport. Hawkeye just closed his eyes when his dad pulled into Hannaford Supermarket. "What are we doing here Dad? I thought we would go to Merrill and Hinckley in Crabapple Cove."

"Oh, they are closed today and this store is open that's why we are here son." Daniel had smiled towards his son. "Oh" said Hawkeye staring blankly out the window. "Do you want to go get the banana's?" said Dad. "Dad I just want to go home" Hawkeye said unenthusiastically. "Come on son, I will pay for them if you go and get them." Hawkeye groaned "Dad I just flew over 6,500 miles home, I am tired and trying to adjust to the difference in time zones. What time is it now Dad?" "About 4:30 pm son." "See its 5:30 am in Seoul. I am still used to that time zone." Daniel rolled his eyes "Come on Hawkeye just go and get the banana's" It was true that it was hard to get Hawkeye to do anything that he didn't want to do. But Daniel knew all of Hawkeyes tricks by heart and was able to defuse each and every situation with Hawkeye. Hawkeye sighed and stared out the window for a few minutes. "Fine I will go and get the banana's" Dad handed Hawkeye 35 cents just enough for 2 pounds of banana's and Hawkeye climbed out of the car and went into the store.

Once Hawkeye was in the store dad got out of the car and called his home at a payphone. The phone rang a few times before a woman's voice came on the phone. "Pierce residence this is Mrs. Cratche." "Hi its Daniel, how is the party prep going?" He then held his breath "Great the people are mostly here; we are just waiting on you and Hawkeye." Daniel released his breath and then said "Hawkeye is getting banana's, but the party is on so we will see you in about an hour or so." "Ok we will see you then." "Bye" said Daniel, he then hung up the phone. Hawkeye got back to the car before dad did. When Dad got into the car; Hawkeye asked "So what was that about?" "Oh, nothing son I was checking up on Mr. Frankel before we go home." "Mr. Frankel is sick?" Hawkeye asked with one eyebrow raised. "yeah just a touch of pneumonia" Daniel said lying to his son. "Oh, I see. Do we have to stop?" Hawkeye asked "stop where?" "At the hospital" Said Hawkeye with a serious tone in his voice. "oh no son we don't need to stop" said Daniel while he was pulling out of the parking lot. "Oh" said Hawkeye as he started to drift off to sleep.

When Hawkeye awoke an hour and 20 minutes later they were on E Road, Heading to 1243 E Road, Crabapple Cove, Maine. The house that both Daniel and Hawkeye had grown up in was a two story Victorian era house that had been in the Pierce family for generations, ever since Hawkeyes Great Great Grandpa Michael Franklin Pierce built the house in 1851. When they got onto the road that leads to their driveway that they shared with the Cratche family, Hawkeye noticed a lot of cars that were parked. "What's going on Dad?" "I don't know, Hawkeye probably the Cratche's is having a get together." Dad said smiling to himself, knowing full well what was going on." They passed car after car parked along their driveway. The driveway split into a Y road on the right was the Pierces home and, on the left, was the Cratche home. There were cars parked at the Cratche's and the Pierce's homes.

Inside the Pierce home Mrs. Cratche said to the people inside; "everybody go and hide they're here." Daniel parked the car and Hawkeye went to go and get his bag out of the trunk. When Hawkeye closed the trunk, he heard "Hawkeye would you go and open the door?" "Sure dad" as Hawkeye took the keys from Daniel. Hawkeye jiggled the door open took a few steps inside and said "the sweet smell of freedom" Then the crowd of people came out of hiding and yelled "Surprise welcome home Hawkeye!" Hawkeye just stood there absolutely shocked by it all. Then they started to sing "For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good Fe-l-low. Which nobody can deny. Which nobody can deny. Which nobody can deny. For he's a Jolly good F-el-low. Wh-ich nobody can deny." "Speech, Speech, Speech." said a few people in the crowd. "Uh, thank you it's good to be home and be in front of the people that love and care about me the most." Hawkeye said looking at his dad.

Hawkeye then spends a few hours greeting, talking to and meeting some of the newest residents of Crabapple Cove. Mainly the Cratche's and the Wilder's newest children. While not really comfortable in holding the babies, he did for maybe a second or two before he passed the babies back to the parents. Before it triggered the memories of the bus. People asked Hawkeye when he was going to be back to work, which Hawkeye always replied; "I do hope soon I have to talk to a few prospective employers" as he was winking at his father.

After the last guest was gone, Hawkeye sat down to his chocolate cake and banana and ate them both with gusto. "So, Hawkeye what are your plans, are you wanting to return to Boston and your clinic there?" Dad asked as he sat down with a cup of coffee and a piece of cake. Hawkeye swallowed the bite of chocolate cake and banana before saying "well dad, I think I want to get to know my patients, I do not like the idea of working in a big city hospital, anymore." "I don't blame you, son. In fact, there has been a position in my office that recently opened, if you want it?" Hawkeye swallowed hard, "Really, your offering me a job?" Hawkeye asked with his eyebrows raised. "Yeah what do you think Pierce and Pierce family medicine" Daniel said. "I think that I would like that" said Hawkeye. "Then it's a deal? Daniel offered his hand out." "Deal" said Hawkeye and they shake on it. "You want to start on Monday at 8 am?" Daniel asked. "Sure" said Hawkeye as he took another bite of his cake. "Well I am going to bed" said Daniel. "Goodnight Dad" said Hawkeye. "Goodnight son." Hawkeye finished his piece of cake and went upstairs. He pealed his fatigue's off of him, took a shower and went to bed. He landed in his bed with a plop. His room had literally been untouched from when he last saw it, the day he left for Korea. Yes, Dad changed the bedding and cleaned up his room but that was all. All of his other belongings from his stint in Boston was in storage in the basement and the garage. As soon as his head was on the pillow he was out.

" _Attention, Attention all personnel, incoming wounded. Both surgical teams to triage." The_ 4077th was flooded with wounded, there were helicopters and ambulances pouring into the compound, dumping the wounded and going to get more. Hawkeye just stood there "Hawkeye go scrub" Margaret demanded. Hawkeye walked into the scrubbing room got changed and scrubbed then walked in the OR and saw his first patient a little girl she had a belly wound. "Hawkeye what do you need?" Margaret asked. "uh scalpel, sponge, clamp, suction." Margaret handed the tools needed as he asked for them. "Margaret more suction, Margaret, MARGARET!" Hawkeye screamed and then panted. "Hawkeye, you okay? Benjamin? Benjamin?" Daniel asked. "Huh…what?" Hawkeye said. "You okay son?" Daniel asked. "Yeah, yeah, I think so, where am I?" Hawkeye asked. "Home, Crabapple Cove, Maine. Are you sure you're okay?" Daniel asked. Hawkeye felt the banister directly across the hall from Daniels room. "I am Home, I am home." Hawkeye said. "Benjamin let's get you back into bed." Daniel said as he and Hawkeye turned down the hall. "Yeah Dad that's a good idea." Hawkeye said as he was walking down the hall. Dad helped Hawkeye back into his room and was soon fast asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you to all of my followers that I have for this story. I honestly didn't think I would get a single follower. To have 3 people add my story to there favorites and 8 followers you can imagine how tickled pink I was. Please review, I would love your opinions on my story. Thanks and Away with go with Chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter Two: BJ's Homecoming

Timeline: August 8th, 1953

BJ's plane landed at San Francisco International Airport with a screech and a bump and BJ was awoken from what little sleep he got on the plane. Upon arriving at Kimpo Airfield BJ gave his motorcycle to a South Korean soldier that needed a mode of transportation before BJ boarded his first plane on his way to San Francisco. When his plane came to the gate, where they were going to disembark the plane BJ took a deep breath, BJ was home. BJ spent two years in the hell hole known as the Korean War. BJ knew what awaited on the other side of the gate. His wife Peg and 2-year-old daughter Erin, who wasn't even sleeping through the night when BJ left.

They unloaded the plane from the front to the back and from the left to the right. BJ was in the 2nd to the last row on the right-hand side. He would be one of the last people off the plane and he felt bad for the soldier in the seat 4J, who would be the last one off the plane. Peg and Erin were together in the gated area next to the tarmac. Peg would shift Erin from her left hip to the right hip periodically and back again because she would get heavy, if she sat on one hip for far too long. When BJ was finally allowed to disembark the plane, he walked over the tarmac as quickly as he could, his heart beating hard in his ears the whole time. "BJ, BJ" Peg screamed waving her free hand. BJ had the biggest smile as Peg went "Hi" and threw her arm around him and they embraced into a kiss. "Hello darling" said Peg. "Hi Peggy and Erin, how I have missed you. I have missed you both so much." BJ said as he started to have tears in his eyes.

"Erin, I would like you to meet your daddy" said Peg. "NO!" Erin screamed and then she hid her head in her mom's shoulders. BJ puts a hand on Erin's back and tries to rub it to reassure her. Erin swats a hand towards BJ and BJ takes his hand off Erin. "Do not worry BJ she will come around, you will see" said Peg. "I only hope so." BJ said with a clinched jaw. Peg, Erin and BJ make their way through the airport, grabbed BJ's bag and left to get into Peg's Car. "Here Erin sit on Daddy's lap so mommy can drive." Peg said to Erin as she was trying to hand her off to BJ. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Erin screams again and held on tighter to Peg. "Erin, you are going to have to let go and be with your daddy." Peg said. "Come on sweetheart come to daddy." BJ encouraged Erin smiling big. Erin holds on to Peg's dress in as much as a death grip as a two-year-old can get as she says again "NO!" BJ's smile fades before relenting "Peg I will drive I think I can remember my way home." Peg sighs "okay you can drive."

Erin sat between her parents in the car however she sat much closer to Peg then BJ. Once they pulled out of the airport parking lot and started to drive up US Highway 101, heading toward the Golden Gate Bridge and Mill Valley. Peg finally said "So your mom and dad are going to take Erin for the night and part of the day tomorrow so we can get reacquainted with each other." "Oh, I am getting very excited" BJ reached over Erin to touch Peg's leg as an erection was forming in his pants. Erin then bit him on the back of his right hand. "OW!" BJ screamed in pain as he nearly took the car into the next lane, and almost hit the car trying to pass them. "Are you okay, darling?" Peg asked concerned. "yeah I think so" BJ said as he was looking at his hand. "she did not break the skin, why didn't you tell me she started to bite?" BJ questioned Peg as the nice red welt was finishing up forming on his hand. That would stay there for a day or two. "Erin has not ever bit anybody, I do not know where she got this from." Peg said in defense of her daughter. "Ok, I give up; I am sorry I accused you." BJ said.

After driving for well over an hour BJ pulls up into their driveway; he took a long sigh and said "it is so great to be home." "I know would you carry Erin upstairs, so I can check on dinner?" Peg said referring to their sleeping daughter in the car. "sure sweetheart" BJ said before he removed himself from the car and then picked up Erin which she stirred a bit but didn't wake up. BJ carried Erin from the car upstairs to her room, placed her in the crib, covered her up and kissed her on the head and said "I love you sweetheart" and snuck as quietly out of her room as possible to make his way downstairs.

When he reached the bottom of the steps, Peg asked "So what do you want to do first soldier?" BJ smiled really big and then said as he was kissing her. "As much as I want to hold you" they kiss again "kiss you" They kiss again "and make love to you" they kiss again "I want a glass of milk" He kissed her again as she laughed. BJ then walked into the kitchen and put his hand in the cabinet to the right of the sink since that was the cup cupboard when he left for Korea, only to pull a soup bowl out of the cupboard. Well that's not a glass BJ thought to himself before saying, "Peg where are the glasses?" "In the cupboard to the left of the sink" Peg responded. BJ put the bowl back and walked over to the other cupboard he reached in and grabbed a small little plastic cup that look more like a coffee mug, except there was handles on both sides. "Uh Peg…" "The little one's are for Erin and the taller glasses are behind them." Peg said from the dining room in their home. Which was next to the kitchen. BJ grabbed a glass and went to the refrigerator and got a quart of milk out of the refrigerator and filled the glass up to the top.

He was drinking from the glass as he was walking back into the living room of their two-story Dutch Colonial home. "So, are you ready to hold me now?" asked Peg. "You bet I am" BJ said as he finished the last of his milk. Peg and BJ kissed and then Peg pulled away and asked, "when are you going to shave that thing?" "what thing" BJ asked with a puzzled look on his face. "this" said Peg as she pulled on his mustache. "Oh, my mustache I was thinking…. never, why do you hate it?" BJ asked. "No darling its different, I think that I could maybe get used to it, but it tickles." Peg said as she started to giggle. "Well…Lets continue to letting you get used to it." Said BJ slowly as he pulled Peggy back into an embrace. Peg and BJ continued to kiss and neck each other and started to undress to make passionate love on the couch when Erin screamed. BJ groaned before he said, "Oh, I was just starting to get a hard on." Peggy panted a little before saying "I have been waiting so long for this." They did not want to let go of each other. "Wait here I will go" BJ said as he grabs his shirt and started to head upstairs to Erin's room.

When BJ entered Erin's room he said "What's wrong honey?" Erin took one look at BJ and then said "No, I an mommy." BJ sighed and then said "Erin, mommy is busy, I am your father how can I help you?" "NO, I AN MOMMY!" Erin screamed again. Peg came hustling into Erin's room completely redressed and held out her hands "Erin what is wrong?" Erin jumped into Peg's arms and cuddled up with her. BJ just shook his head "I don't get it, Peg, why Erin will not come to me?" Peg sighed and rubbed up against him. "Give it time; BJ you have been gone for the last two years, she doesn't remember you at all. All she had was pictures of you. She will get used to you again you will see." BJ felt a little jealousy come up. "I would not be surprised that this has anything to do with Radar." "BJ you are being ridiculous, she hasn't seen or heard from Radar in 6 months." BJ started to huff out of Erin's room, in search of alcohol but was stopped by a picture on Erin's dresser. It was a picture of him, Peg and Erin before he left for Korea, he was in his class A uniform smiling that cheesy grin of his.

BJ walked thru the house stopping to look at the pictures of himself all of them had one thing missing…. his mustache. He was at their wedding photo "Darling…. Darling….BJ?" "Huh" BJ said coming out of his trance. "You ok, BJ?" asked Peg. "Yeah, yeah I am okay." Said BJ much to the relief of Peg. "Oh good, you had me worried for a second" Peg said. BJ had a confused look on his face, "where's Erin?" "She went back to sleep, she must have had a terrible day mare; since until now, she didn't get a nap this afternoon." Peg said as she smiled and then kissed her husband. "Do you think that she's avoiding me because of my mustache?" "No, I don't think so why?" Peg asked. BJ sighed "I…I…I do not know I was just checking." "Oh, I see." Said peg as she was trying to put her husband back into the mood again. BJ yawned "You know, I am a little tired myself, I think I am going to lay down for a little bit." "oh, have a good nap darling" said Peg disappointed and then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Peg" said BJ as he descends to the staircase.

When BJ got to the top of the steps he could not help but to look in on Erin, who was blissfully asleep and snoring away; much like BJ does. He gently touched her hair and whispered "Daddy loves you" and gave her a peck on the cheek. Before he went to go lay down on his and Peg's bed. BJ literally sank into the bed that was way more comfortable then the 5-inch mattress that he spent the last 2 years on while serving in Korea.

A few hours later he smelled something heavenly coming from the kitchen, BJ followed the smell of his nose down to the kitchen to find Peg working away on supper. "It smells heavenly" BJ said as he entered the kitchen. "It's pot roast" said Peg. "Yum…. Pot Roast, my mouth is already watering" BJ said as he noticed that Erin wasn't around. "Where is Erin?" BJ asked. "With your mother and your father; she will be back tomorrow after church" Peg said. "Oh, I wanted to see them" said BJ in a disappointed tone of voice, Peg was on the other hand upbeat when she said. "They did too; but they understood your need for a nap. Um dinner is not going to be ready for a while yet, if you wanted to get out of your what do you call them?" BJ looked down and said "you mean my fatigues." Realizing that he still has on the same clothes that he left Korea in. "You know having an actual shower in actual hot water for more then 3 minutes would be nice" BJ said as he smiled. "Then go and get in the shower, just leave them in the bathroom and I will get them washed tomorrow said Peg as she shooed BJ out of the kitchen.

BJ went up to the bathroom and started to undress first taking off his high-top sneakers and the stinky olive-green socks; then undoing his pants, underwear and finally t-shirt and dog tags. BJ took a long look in the mirror and smiled at himself because he was free as a bird. He had done his service. While BJ was taking his first civilian bath in over 2 years Peg slipped in and out of there room and the bathroom like a ninja and left some clothing for BJ to wear on the bed. She took the fatigues all the way to the basement to be washed and left the dog tags on the dresser. When BJ got out of the shower dripping wet he found a note from Peg and the clothing she picked out on the bed; the note read:

Darling; these are somethings that I think that you will look amazing in, I only hope they still fit. Love Peg.

BJ took the clothing and put them on but he did notice that everything was just a tad on the big side. Not that he was rail thin, but he did happen to lose a lot of weight while serving in Korea. But having your breakfast, lunch and dinner come out of a sack most of the time plus the uncertainty of the fact that the war could drop in unexpectedly and stay that way for hours could make a person like BJ lose a few pounds. In that instant he thought of Hawkeye, it was funny Hawk's size didn't seem to change at all even down to his bird like legs. "NO BJ you are not doing this. It's time to put the war behind you and focus on the future. A future full of Peg, Erin and how many more Hunnicutt's were to follow." BJ said to himself. Sure, he shared a tent for 2 years with Hawkeye and he became your friend and felt like family, especially on a night that was particularly cold and BJ felt so lonely for Peg. Hawkeye comfort him in a way, but nothing ever came of it. Either sexually or otherwise, Hawkeye was like a brother that BJ never had.

Later that evening BJ was at the bottom of the steps waiting for Peg to come down the stairs. She had on a brand new white dress with blue polka dots. BJ's eyes lit up, when he saw her on the steps. Wow just wow BJ thought when he first saw her, as he smiled so big. She waved her hands in front of her as she descended down the last of the steps, as if to say come on. "You look absolutely amazing, Peggy." "You look pretty good yourself, Beej" Peg said as she was straightening his tie. BJ and Peggy linked hands together, it felt so good just to hold her hand as they went into the dining room. BJ lit the candles, poured the wine and started the music on the record player while Peg brought the pot roast, potatoes, gravy and green beans from the kitchen. They sat at dinner and talked. After dinner they went to the living room to talk, dance, held each other and kissed some more for hours on in. Just like they would do on their anniversary or any other special occasion.

BJ used all of his strength to carry Peg up the stairs, not that she was particularly heavy, she did happen to lose the baby weight from Erin plus a few pounds while BJ was away. But he did have gravity fighting against him. He carried her up the stairs across the threshold of there bedroom and onto the bed. They continued to use fore play while still fully clothed. He lay on top of her and started to dry hump her. She responded in like wise to him. Just as an erection was forming he pull up off of her and pulled her up off the bed he was kissing her neck as he was removing her dress and her bra. Peggy removed his jacket and tie and was unbuttoning the top of his shirt when BJ said to her "I am nervous." "Nervous about?" He gestured to the bed. But Peg got the message. "BJ I am nervous too, it's been so long. I guess we get to find out exactly how out of practice we both are." She said smiling at him. BJ smiled as Peggy was removing his shirt and pants. BJ soon had her slip, panties, nylons, clips, garter belt and girdle was on the floor, not all in that order. Peg was necking him as she removed his underwear. She put her hands all over his naked form and took him in. His penis was armed and ready for insertion. He cupped her breasts and then kissed all along her neck line and collar bone.

BJ sighed and then with a sincere amount of gentleness pushed Peggy into the bed and crawled on top of her and inserted his penis into Peggy and they heaved on top of each other. It was amazing how his penis formed inside of her, he thrusted on her. "Harder…Harder…Harder BJ!" Peggy nearly screamed at him. BJ grunted while Peg urged him on. "Come on Beej, I need it harder and much faster." BJ grunted in response as he started to thrust harder and faster. Peggy sucked onto BJ's Collarbone as BJ went harder and faster, soon there were going like a couple of rabbits. "I am trying Peggy. I am trying…I think I am getting a hard one." BJ screamed. "Oh, BJ right there, right there, YES OH MY GOD" Peg screamed at him and BJ continued to push harder and faster as he went in for more suckling on Peggy's neck. "I can't hold it more I have to let it go." BJ said. "Let it go, just don't pull out." Peggy said. "It's a good thing you are my wife." BJ said as he let himself go inside of her. "Keep going baby" said Peg as she squealed. This was to be expected since they hadn't had honest to goodness sex since Peg was 5 months pregnant with Erin. She had started to feel big in the 6th month of her pregnancy and then knew she was too big in months 7 and 8. By the time month 9 rolled around, BJ was in basic training at Fort Sam Houston in Texas. He was lucky to be home when Peggy went into labor and had Erin. They had waited almost 2 and ½ years to be in bed together. Peggy had an orgasm for days afterward.

After the sex that night, they drifted off to sleep, then BJ started to have a dream. It was him in Korea again, Peggy heard every word that came out of BJ's mouth. "Hawkeye its so cold, why is it so cold?" BJ asked. "Because its winter and we are in Korea." Hawkeye responded dryly. "I have every piece of clothing on and I am still cold." "I know and we don't have much left to burn" Hawkeye said as he looked at what was left for the stove to burn. "Why do we have to suffer, I would give anything to be home with Peg right now." BJ said. Peg smiled at herself until she heard "We may have to keep each other warm." "Hawk, I can't do that! I am a married man, I love Peg with all of my heart and I have a 6-month-old daughter." Peggy's smile faded into a grimace. Maybe its just a dream, maybe this didn't actually happen, Peg thought to herself until she heard. "What choice do we have, its either that or we freeze to death?" Hawkeye questioned. BJ sighed and then said "Alright, but this didn't actually happen, you take it with you to your grave." "I swear on my mother's grave that I won't say a word to anybody." "hurry up and get under here" BJ said as he flipped over on his side and scooted closer to Peg. "What you are not coming over here?" Hawkeye questioned. "And be by the door, are you crazy? Do you know how many people would love to tell Peg about this?" "At least Ferret Face Burns would." Hawkeye laughed before he got out of his bed and slid in next to BJ. BJ and Hawkeye laid in the bed together to keep each other warm. Outside of the dream BJ was spooning Peg. "There are we warmer?" BJ asked. "Yes BJ" said Peg. Peg had some very serious concerns about what had happened to her husband in Korea. She didn't have anywhere to turn to. She only did what she could do: prayed and hoped that BJ was 100% completely faithful to her, while he was gone.

The next morning Bea and Jay Hunnicutt came over with Erin in tow. It was about 11 in the morning when the doorbell rang. BJ sprang out of the chair that he was sitting in like a Jack in the box and answered the door. "Mom, Dad." Said BJ. "BJ!" Bea and Jay said together and all of them embraced in a hug, Bea started to cry and Erin squirmed in Jay's arms, trying to get away from BJ. "What's wrong mom?" said BJ after the trio broke apart. "Nothing, I am just so happy that you are home safe and sound." Bea said as she pulled the tissues out of her pocket. "She has been crying off and on since the armistice was announced on the radio, the television and the newspaper. I am not daring to take her to the movie theater" Jay stated. BJ knew exactly the sentiment that his father was trying to get across, "it's okay mom, it's okay" BJ said as he smiled real big at Erin and letting them inside the house. "Here Erin go to daddy." Said Jay as he was trying to hand Erin off. "NO! I want you Paw paw" said Erin, BJ's smile faded. "Erin come on your daddy wants to hold you." Said Jay with a smile as wide as BJ's smile is. "NO!" Erin forcefully screamed. Bea looked at Erin with disappointment in her eyes and said "Erin look your daddy and your paw paw look exactly alike." True BJ and Jay did look a lot alike, they were both about 6 feet 3 inches tall. Jay weighed around 190 pounds while BJ was slim at 145 pounds. BJ's normal weight was around 185 pounds. They both had blue eyes and brown hair although Jays hair had a tinge of brown but was mostly gray much like Colonel Potter's.

Bea and Jay walked into the house and sat Erin down on the floor. Her feet ran as fast as her legs would take her to the toy box in the living room, where Erin got some toys out. When Erin wasn't looking BJ looked thru the toy box and grabbed a doll. Not just any doll the one BJ bought for Erin, 8 months earlier in Tokyo and sent home with Radar to give to her after Radar's uncle Ed passed away. BJ sat down on the floor and said "Erin what is your babies name, I want to help her." Erin saw that he had HER baby in his hands and ran up to him. When she started to run he held his arms out. Erin stopped short of the hug and swiped the baby doll from him and said "MINE" with as much gusto as she could muster. BJ was crushed by this announcement. He thought Erin would play with him and her doll, much like the orphans did in Korea.

When Erin walked by Jay cuddling her baby, Jay smacked her on the ass. Erin instantly dropped the baby and wailed "MOMMY!" "Come here, Erin" BJ said. "No, I want MOMMY!" Erin wailed even more. Peg came in and scooped Erin up, soothed her and took her into the kitchen where Bea followed the pair. When they left the room, BJ said to his father, "What did you do that for dad?" "She needs to respect you BJ and she is going to learn. I will be damned if your going to let my granddaughter grow up without a sense of discipline." BJ rolled his eyes "She's Two years old Dad. I haven't been around her since she was 8 weeks old. She will respect me dad, but for now I need her to get to know me. Look Dad I appreciated the fact that you and mom stepped in and helped Peg and Erin while I was in Hell." "Korea…BJ not hell, you know we don't say that word." Bea said as she was returning from the kitchen. Bea was always being the proper Christian woman. "Mom, please let me finish." He turned back to his father "Now I am back and you both need to take a step back and let Peg and I parent Erin. It's time for you to have fun with her." Jay sighed heavily regretting the fact that he smacked her "I am sorry son; it's just plain habit. It happened before I realized it" "I know dad I want Erin to like me and get to know me and right now you're not helping, if you will excuse me I am going to check on my daughter." BJ said as he left.

BJ asked Peg once he got into the kitchen; "Is she going to be okay?" "Yes, BJ she is going to be fine" Peg said. "Hey Erin I have an idea. How would you like a popsicle?" Erin's eyes got really wide. "I'e a pocle?" Erin asked her mother. "Yes, baby you can have a popsicle." Peg said giggling. "All right" BJ then put a towel over his arm and had a very bad French accent. "I'll be your waiter what kind of popsicle would you like?" BJ said. Erin giggled and said "you nuny like mommy." "I think you mean funny… pumpkin. And your right, daddy is being pretty silly" Peg giggled. BJ had his head in the freezer and he smiled at himself while he was searching for popsicles. "We have cherry, grape or orange which will it be?" BJ asked as he pulled three popsicles from the freezer. "ery" said Erin. "all right cherry it is and for you madam?" BJ asked Peg. "uh…I will have grape." All right 1 grape and 1 cherry. BJ pulled the wrappings off the popsicle's and gave them to the girls, making sure to give Erin one half of her popsicle, because she couldn't master the double popsicle stick and then put the half of cherry and the orange popsicle away. Peg let Erin down on the floor and she toddled back to her Grandparents. "Ema…paw paw look what I got." Erin said. Peg smiled lovingly at her husband before saying, "I think you might be making some progress." BJ sighed "Yeah I hope so" he then took a bite of Peg's popsicle. "Hey" Peg protested. BJ smiled and then kissed her. They spent a few hours bonding as a family. When Erin took her nap that afternoon, Bea and Jay took their cue to leave and let BJ and Peg get to know each other some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I keep forgetting that I do not in anyway, shape or form own M*A*S*H-I think that belongs to 20th century Fox/CBS. Also I want to thank my followers for reading this story. I only hope that I doing a good job and showing each of the characters in a positive light. Please Read and review I would love to hear what you all think. If there is anything that you might like to see in a future chapter, please feel free to PM me and I will take your suggestions into consideration as I am writing out each chapter.

One more note I want to dedicate this chapter to David Ogden Stiers who passed away on March 3rd from bladder cancer, you will be missed, but we will never forget you RIP.

And now ladies and gentleman onto the story.

* * *

Chapter Three: BJ's 1st day home again.

Timeline: August 10th, 1953

The next day BJ was looking thru the want ads in the Pacific Sun and the San Francisco chronicle newspapers, looking for a physician's job when the phone rang. BJ answered the phone, "Hello Hunnicutt residence." "Um, hi" said a female voice on the phone "Is Peg there I need to speak with her?" "Sure, can I say who's calling?" BJ asked. "Shelly with Papanek's coffee shop; I am her boss." Said the woman on the phone. "oh, just a minute," BJ then turned toward the steps and yelled "Peggy phone." It took a minute before, Peg appeared on the steps in her pink robe and slippers with her hair up in curlers. She had just woken up and hadn't even had her first cup of coffee yet, "Who is it BJ?" "Your boss, Shelly." BJ said as he headed back towards the newspapers in the living room. "Hello Shelly" Peg said in the phone. " Hi Peg, I need a big favor, I had a waitress call in, I need you today." Peg took a long look at her husband and then took a deep breath before saying "Shelly I told you when BJ came home, I wanted a week with him. I have hardly had a day with him and I don't think that I can get my mother in law to babysit on such short notice, especially since Erin and BJ are not getting along right now." BJ's ears perked up with those words coming out of Peg's mouth and he lowered the paper. Erin was still asleep and probably would be for another hour. "Peg go; your boss needs you, Erin and I will be fine" BJ said. Peg wrestled with BJ's words before saying to Shelly "Give me twenty minutes." Within 15 of those minutes Peg was dressed and gave BJ a kiss before she got into her car and drove to work; which luckily the coffee shop was 5 minutes from their home.

BJ went back to his newspaper's and trying to make contacts with everyone he knew of when a scream came from Erin's room. BJ got up and went into Erin's room, he said "Good morning sweetheart." Erin coward in her crib. "Mommy I want mommy" Erin said. "Mommy had to go to work" BJ said while he smiled. "Nana? I want Nana." Erin responded. "Nana is busy, but your daddy is here and I love you Erin." BJ said while trying to sooth her Erin swatted a hand at BJ. "Not daddy, 'hat daddy" Erin said as she pointed her long chubby finger at a picture on Erin's dresser. BJ saw the picture on the dresser. It was of himself shortly before he left for Korea he was cleaned shaven and in his class A uniform. BJ raised one Eye brow at Erin and then said, "Do you want to kiss your daddy good morning?" Erin slowly nodded yes. "come here and I will help you." BJ said as he held out his hands in her crib. Erin came to him and BJ lifted her out of the crib and walked her over to her daddy's picture. Erin leaned over and kissed the picture and said "ornng daddy."

BJ's heart sunk like a rock; Erin would not go to him because she was reminded of the guy he was before he left. Just a happy go lucky guy, fresh out of residency, clean shaven and some of the pictures Peg had he been in his class A uniform. He realized that while Peg was sending pictures of Erin all of the time to Korea, updating him with how big she was getting and getting some of the important mile stones. Like when Erin first sat up on her own. The first time she had her face covered in cereal. Her first Halloween costume where she was a baby chocolate bar. Her first Christmas. When she was getting ready to crawl and then stand and her walking without help. Her 1st birthday with cake all over her face. Peg even sent a film of what life would be like on the day of their 4th anniversary had BJ been home to enjoy it. BJ even had tears in his eyes while watching the film. BJ usually got the pictures at least a month or two sometimes even three months after the event occurred. That was the first time that BJ got to see his girls within a month of that film being shot. Most of the pictures had Erin's big toothless grin appearing. BJ sent home a picture of him in Korea once or twice but that was all the photos that got sent to Peg. What could BJ show her? A desolate country that was 100 years behind the good ole US of A. BJ was angry with himself Erin got the good side of her daddy and he comes home in green fatigues and a mustache. At least Erin didn't confuse him and Radar and thought Radar was her daddy.

BJ took Erin downstairs and fixed her breakfast; a bowl of cheerios, a banana that was sliced and milk. BJ was surprised how well Erin took the cup and fed herself. She didn't spill much on her PJ's after Erin was done BJ took her upstairs to change her diaper and clothes. He wasn't sure how to handle Erin's potty training so he just decided to put her back into a diaper for the day. While he was changing her BJ said "Would you like to see your daddy?" Erin's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she said "'es" BJ took Erin to the bathroom and sat her down on the stool next to the sink. BJ said goodbye to his mustache and lathered up some shaving cream and put it on his face. Erin reached out and took some off the can with her finger and tasted it, which tasted awful and she immediately spat it out in the sink. BJ chuckled a bit and then gave Erin a little for her nose. BJ then took the razor and shaved off the mustache along with the other morning stubble that appeared on his face. As he was finishing cleaning himself and Erin up he said; "So do I look like daddy?" "No..'es…no…'es" BJ cleaned out the sink and helped Erin down off the stool. She ran all the way downstairs and got her baby dolls out of the toy box. BJ joined her in the living room as he repicked up his paper to read it. After about 2 minutes of reading the paper Erin plopped a baby in BJ's lap. " 'lay it me" She said. "do you want me to play with you?" BJ asked. " 'es" Erin looked up at him with her big brown puppy dog eyes. BJ smiled at her "of course I will play with you." He then folded up his newspaper and placed it on the couch and got down on the floor and played with Erin for hours.

They played everything from mommy and daddy to mommy and doctor. BJ even got out his doctor kit and let Erin listen to her own heart and his heart. "mine is goin 'ast and you is 'low." Erin said after she listened to both hearts. This is a good sign out of Erin, BJ thought to himself. When Erin's tummy started to grumble BJ knew it was time to eat. BJ took Erin with him to the kitchen and gave her some paper and crayons for her to color while he prepared her and him some hot dogs, macaroni and cheese and some milk. Erin ate all up with gusto and even fed some to BJ. After lunch BJ Took Erin upstairs for a diaper change and a story. "Goldie Locks and the three bears" Erin fell asleep in the middle of the story, as soon as she was asleep BJ put the book aside, ran his fingers down her hair, placed her in her crib, tucked her in and said good night Lovebug.

Once BJ exited her room he went out to the laundry room and pulled out his duffel bag and loaded it with towels. He then found his class A uniform that Peg hung up so wisely the day before. He put on his uniform and dog tags and gave himself a look in the mirror. He looked like the guy who left Erin and Peg 2 years earlier. He then heard a car pull up in the driveway at about 3:10, BJ thought it might have been Peg coming home from work and he raced down the stairs and opened the front door only to find it wasn't Peg but Norma Jean; BJ and Peg's evening babysitter when they wanted a night out on the town, in the car with her boyfriend. Norma Jean kissed her boyfriend and got out of the car she waved as the boyfriend rolled the car out of the driveway and down the street.

"NORMA JEAN COME HERE!" BJ shouted from his front porch. Norma jean was just 18 years old; 5 feet 7 inches tall; 120 pounds soaking wet with light brown hair that went down to the mid back and sparkling green eyes. "HI Dr. Hunnicutt" Norma Jean said hugging her purse to her chest. "Listen I need you to do me a favor" said BJ. "okay" said Norma Jean chewing on her bottom lip. "I need you to watch Erin for a couple of hours, I am going to have a homecoming Erin wanted. So, when Peg gets home tell her to go along with everything, that I say. Ok?" BJ said. "okay" said Norma Jean as she proceeded in the house to babysit Erin. BJ hides out around the corner and down the block at a good friends' house. When Peg got home from work at 4:30; she was told by Norma Jean to go along with everything. Erin awoke shortly before Peg got home. BJ came in the door an hour later. "Honey I am home" said BJ. "Welcome home soldier." Peg said as she kissed him and embraced him in her arms. Erin's eyes were as wide as saucers "DADDY!" Erin shouted as she ran up to him to give him a hug and a kiss. It's so good to be home, BJ thought with tears in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Margaret's Plan

authors note: Disclaimer I do not own M*A*S*H yada yada yada. Please Read and review, Thank you for those that have stuck with the story thus far. I have only gotten started.

* * *

Chapter Four: Margaret's Plan

Timeline: August 15th, 1953

"YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT?" an angry voice shouted so loud that the major pulled the receiver away from her ear. "I am going to do something that I have always wanted to do, work in a hospital in the states." Margaret said. "MARGARET JO HOULIHAN I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! I HAVE PULLED LOT'S AND LOTS OF STRINGS for you and this is how you repay me, LEAVE THE ARMY!" the voice shouted again. "I'm sorry daddy." Tears started to roll down Margaret's angelic face. "You were all about the Army since you were four years old. I figured you would be in the army forever that you would retire at least as a full colonel maybe even a general. I was so proud of you and your sister but mostly of you, then your sister had to get pregnant last year." Al Houlihan sneered at Margaret. Those words stung Margaret bad. "I know daddy, I love you, but I do not love the army anymore." Margaret started to weep. "THIS WOULDN'T HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH A CERTAIN DOCTOR?" Al yelled again. "What? Pierce? No daddy this has nothing to do with Pierce at all. I have always looked to you for guidance and when you make up your mind you do it...' -CLICK- 'no matter what anyone says" Margaret said softly to herself, the tears rolled down Margaret's face.

"You ok, Major?" said the young company clerk. Margaret wiped her eyes; "Yes, uh." "Private Johnston. Bill Johnston." Private Johnston said. "I will be fine." Margaret cleared her throat. He threw her a salute and she saluted him back. He was 22; fresh out of training, but barely looked 18 with Red hair; fair skin and big blue eyes. Margaret turned on her heel and marched out of the office. Margaret was at the 8063rd after the 4077th took down the tents, it was about a week after the long kiss from Hawkeye, the wounded that were transferred to the 8063rd from the 4077th were leaving by the truck load by the day. So, it was the wounded of the 4077th, the 8063rd and the 8055th would consolidate being that the 8063rd was the 2nd biggest MASH unit in Korea. The 9075th was the biggest and in Seoul. The smallest MASH unit the 2023rd had consolidated with the 9075th. Margaret had called her father to tell him her plans and he blew up with her.

Soon it was going to be Margaret's turn to go home along with Charles Emerson Winchester the 3rd, Nurse's Kellye Nakahara, Sarah Bigelow and Father Mulcahy. When Margaret got to something she could kick with all of her might she did. Charles saw this and said "Margaret what's wrong?" in his cheeky but very boorish Bostonian accent. "I... oh that…Argh." Margaret screamed. "what's the matter is it Pierce?" Charles said. "no" Margaret said barely audible. "What?" Charles asked. "NO" Margaret then ran into her quarters which used to be the head nurse's quarters of Major Judy "Parallel" Parker. She had enough points to go home while Major Houlihan did not yet when the war ended. When Charles entered the tent, he found her on the bed bawling her eyes out. "Come on Margaret what is it?" "I had called my father to make arrangements with him to come and stay with him while I was figuring out my next move. He yelled at me about me leaving the army and accused Pierce of floating this idea into my head and I said NO it had nothing to do with him and dad'; she inhaled very sharply with tears rolling down her angelic face, 'hung up on me." "Come here "Charles hugged Margaret and tried his best to calm her down.

After she was pretty much calm he asked "What about your mother or your sister?" "My mom is in treatment in Chicago and my sister and brother in law already have their hands full with the baby that I haven't met yet and mom; so, I would only add to there problems." Margaret said. "Oh, I see" Charles said. Margaret sighed, "I do not know what to do." Charles thought about it for a moment "Why don't you come back to Boston with me. My mother and father would only be pleased to help you and you will love my sister Honoria and you could work at Boston Mercy with me and your uncle Bob and not to mention there is a certain young doctor that only live's about 3 hours away from Boston." Charles smiled at her. "You're talking about Pierce, aren't you?" Margaret asked. "Why not Margaret?" Charles pleaded. "Because it would never work with him." "But chemistry does not just belong in some lab! I have seen you two and you have chemistry." Charles pleaded. Margaret shook her head, "No it would never work out between us he likes his women foot lose and fancy and I prefer something a tad stronger. As much as there is passion between us we have also had our heated discussions and I could not bear to be the second fiddle next to him and imagine raising kids with him, he is just a big kid himself. No, it's best to let sleeping dogs lie and my relationship with Captain Pierce is a sleeping dog." "Ok, if you insist but the offer is still on the table, if you want it." Charles said with his hands up. Margaret hemmed and hawed about the offer before she said, "I will think about it."

After a few days of thinking about Charles offer Margaret had made her decision. She marched into Private Johnston's office and said; "Private I need to send a telegram." "Okay" said Private Johnston as he grabbed what he needed and said "Go!" "This goes to Doctor and Mrs. BJ Hunnicutt, Mill Valley California. Dear BJ…" Margaret said.

* * *

Authors Note: A major cliffhanger I know who will she chose Boston, Charles and Hawkeye or California, BJ and singleness have to wait until the next chapter is posted. Evil laugh, Please, Please, Please Read and review it will get me to post faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own Mash yada yada yada. However Private Johnston is mine. Please Read and Review. I love Reading the reviews and responding as quickly as I can.

* * *

Chapter Five: Margaret's Telegram

Timeline: August 17th, 1953

On the 17th of August Margaret's telegram arrived at BJ's house. BJ and Peg was not home at the time. BJ was on a job interview and Peg was at work. Bea was home with Erin when the doorbell rang. "I 'et it" Erin squealed as she ran up to the door Bea was 5 steps behind her. "Ema hel'" Erin said upon her arrival at the door and she realized she could not reach the door chain on the door above her head. Bea scooped up Erin in her arms and answered the door. Yes, the telegram boy looked confused "Is this the home of a Dr. BJ Hunnicutt?" "Yes, it is" Bea said. "Oh" the telegram boy sighed "I have a telegram for him." "I tae it" Erin said as she reached for the telegram. "Erin, NO you are not old enough to sign for it." Bea said. The telegram boy laughed at Erin before he said "Ok, little lady you want to sign for it you can." He handed the clipboard and a pen to Erin. "Right there" the Telegram boy said to Erin as he pointed out where she should sign. Erin drew her signature and Bea signed below Erin's signature signing; Beatrice J Hunnicutt.

Later that afternoon Peg walked in the door from work "Hi BJ and Erin." "Hi mommy look what daddy and I did." Erin said showing her mom the artwork she created. "I see it looks very pretty" Peg said to Erin in reality all was on the page was a bunch of scribbles, not recognizable at all. "Hey what about mine?" BJ said protesting his home that he was drawing trying to come up with different designs on the potential house that they would build as soon as BJ and Peg had enough saved up for another down payment for a second mortgage on the house. They had bought the property in Stinson Beach when BJ was in Korea and Jay was mowing the grass for the land so Peg would not have to because it was a lot for Peg to mow by herself. Erin barely allowed Peg to mow the grass of her current home sat on during her naps on Saturday's. Peg smiled and laughed "Yours looks beautiful too. If you weren't a doctor, you would make a great teacher. How was the Job interview?"

BJ shook his head, no. "I'm sorry honey what happened?" Peg asked. BJ sighed heavily "The guy was a total dickhead. He didn't even look at my credentials from Stanford only my service record from the army he didn't like that I served 3 miles from the front in Korea. Damn it' BJ slammed his hand on the table 'it is not fair." "Da'n it" Erin squealed. Peg's mouth hung wide open, at Erin's first swear word. "did she just say what I thought she said" BJ said. "Erin do not say that word again, do you understand me?" Peg scolded her daughter. "Yes mommy." Erin said remorseful. "I do not think that she knows what it means." BJ said as he smiled at Peg. "BJ, you and I are going to have to watch what we say around her." Peg said. BJ nodded. "I am sorry your interview went bad." Peg said as she rubbed her husbands' shoulders. "It's okay there is an ad for a general physician at Mill Valley Health Clinic in today's paper. I am going to send my credentials and letter of application tomorrow, right now I need to spend some time with my little girl." BJ smiled big at Erin and Erin returned her two-year-old toothy grin back at him which was the same grin as BJ's.

"Oh" Bea said as she walked into the dining room where BJ and Erin were coloring, "BJ this arrived for you today." Bea handed BJ the telegram. "Hat is it daddy?" asked Erin. "A telegram sweetheart", Peg said as BJ opened the telegram.

"To Dr. and Mrs. BJ Hunnicutt {stop}

Mill Valley, California {stop}

Dear BJ {stop}

Tents of the 8063rd are coming down in a few days. {stop}

I need a place to go. {stop}

Family not willing to accept me. {stop}

Long story, can I stay with you and Peg? {stop}

With love and kisses to you, Peg and Erin. {stop}

Margaret {stop}" BJ read out loud.

"Oh, poor Margaret" Peg said. BJ felt a tinge of empathy in his heart as it was sinking for Margaret, he then started to remember the time that Margaret and BJ were sitting at the same table together laughing in the mess tent, watching Hawkeye sing " _You're the tops, you're the tower of Pisa" "I can't hear you" BJ said. Hawkeye sings louder "YOU'RE THE TOPS, YOU'RE THE TOWER OF PISA." "Now I can't see you Gypsy Rose" BJ teases. "Take it off, Hawkeye! I want to see some skin!" Father Mulcahy said. Hawkeye then takes off the belt and lowers his pants while singing "You're the tops, You're the tower of Pisa. You're a smile on the Mona Lisa. I am a total wreak, a worthless check a flop but if baby if I am the bottom you're the Tops." Hawkeye sang while shaking his butt._ "BJ…..BJ…..Beej" Peg said. "huh" said BJ "You okay." Peg asked concerned. "yeah, I was just remembering a good time." BJ said and smiled running a hand thru his hair. "Oh, tell us." Peg said enthusiastically, she had been waiting for a few weeks for a story or two about M*A*S*H 4077th. "'ea' daddy I 'ant 'ear it" Erin said as she smiled really big. "Oh well there was a joke out between myself, Charles, Colonel Potter, Father Mulcahy, Hawk, Margaret and Klinger and you know maybe it's not a good story for Erin to hear." BJ said. "Not a good story for Erin to hear or not a good story for me to hear." Peg asked. "Erin, maybe a little of both of you." BJ said. "Oh." Said Peg disappointed. It was in that instant that Peg wondered how faithful BJ was in Korea.

"So, what do we do, Peg?" BJ asked. "Well that is entirely up to you." Peg said as she smiled at her husband. BJ sighed and then said "I know that but I want your opinion." "Well it sounds like she has nowhere to go, is this the same person that her husband cheated on?" BJ nodded and said "Yep the same and her father is no picnic." "What about her sister or her mom?" Peg inquired. "I am guessing that's part of the long story." BJ said. Peg continued to rub her husband's shoulders before saying "That's a shame, I say let's host her, we have plenty of room here and she could have the spare room in the basement, I am sure it won't take her long to get up on her feet." "REALLY you MEAN IT!" BJ Practically screamed as he stood up. Peg shook her head yes before saying "Yes BJ." "Peg I love you more than anything in the world do you know that?" BJ said as he spins his wife around in the dining room, he then embraced in a hug and a kiss. "I better call Margaret" BJ said and smiled at his wife as soon as the kiss was over.

BJ picked up the phone in the kitchen "hello Operator I need to make a call to Major Margaret Houlihan 8063rd MASH South Korea' He then turned to his wife and asked 'Do you have any idea what time it is over there?" "No, I don't sweetheart; it's probably tomorrow." Peg said before the operator who has a nasal voice said to BJ "I have the Hawaii operator she is patching thru to Guam, sir." "okay" said BJ. Peg started to get butterfly's in her stomach and then she turned white then she bolted for the bathroom. "Mommy 'ere you go?" Erin said as she toddled after Peg. BJ wanted to follow them but needed to stay on the phone for Margaret. Several minutes later the operator came back on the line "I have the operator in South Korea; we are patching thru to the 8063rd MASH, you will only have about 5 minutes." "OK" said BJ while hearing Peg upchuck in the toilet. "MASH 8063rd Private Johnston speaking." Said Private Johnston in a Texas drawl. "Hello?" he said again. "Um Hi my name is Dr. BJ Hunnicutt. I got a telegram from Major Margaret Houlihan can I speak to her." "Just a minute Dr. Hunnicutt I will get her." Said Private Johnston.

Margaret was in the post-operative ward with her stethoscope in her ears listening to a soldier's chest. "Well?" said the soldier. "You are going to be just fine." Margaret said. Private Johnson threw Major Houlihan a salute before saying, "Major Houlihan you have a phone call, a Dr. Hunnicutt on the line." "Kelleye can you take over for me?" asked Margaret. "Yes, Major" said Kelleye. Margaret walked as fast as she could to Private Johnston's office. "Dr. Hunnicutt?" Private Johnston spoke into the phone. "Yes, I am still here." BJ said. "Here is Major Houlihan." Private Johnston said as he handed the phone over to Margaret. "Hello BJ?" The major's voice came over the phone. "Hi Margaret, how are you?" BJ asked. "I am good, I was wondering if you got my telegram." Margaret said. "yes, we got it this morning, I didn't read it until now, but the answer is yes you can come and stay with us." BJ said. "Great I really appreciate this BJ. I can't wait to meet Peg and Erin." Margaret said with a smile to her face. I am sure they can't wait to meet you. You get your travel arrangements put together and I will meet you at the San Francisco International Airport and welcome you to Mill Valley, California." BJ said as he beamed. "I will get started right away on those travel arrangements. I will see you soon, good bye BJ and Thanks" Margaret said. "Your welcome Margaret we will see you soon." BJ said then the line was disconnected.

A week later Margaret was stepping off the plane in San Francisco, BJ and Erin went to go meet her at the airport. "Margaret…Margaret" BJ said as he waved his free hand Erin was in his other arm. "BJ" Margaret said as she came up to him, gave him a hug and said "You shaved it." "Yep I did more it for Erin than anyone else." BJ said. "OH" Margaret said. "And speaking of Erin this is her. Erin this is your aunt Margaret." BJ said. "Hi Erin" Margaret said and smiled at her. "hi" Erin said shyly. "BJ she is adorable." Margaret said admiring Erin in her pretty purple dress. "Thanks, she's her mother" said BJ.

Margaret quickly settled into BJ's house and got her 3-hour bubble bath. Peg and Margaret got along famously. One morning during Breakfast Peg said, "So I have to know Margaret did BJ ever stray?" Margaret swallowed her coffee and said "You mean cheat on you?" "Yes" Peg said as she stirred her coffee. "What made you think of that?" Margaret asked. "I don't know there was a letter that I got from him that I wondered and I have been thinking about it off and on and I have been thinking about it more lately, see" Peg said as she handed Margaret the letter. _"Darling you must know that I am hopelessly, passionately in love with you. I was helping a friend and she's a nurse; nothing came out of it but I still feel guilty because we went a little far as soon as I realized it I stopped. I won't elaborate any further because I felt so guilty about the potential that I cheated on you I am SO SORRY Peg. I only hope that you will forgive me eventually…._ oh Peg, I can't believe that he told you." Margaret said. "It's true isn't it? I thought BJ was joking about this until he came home." Peg said. Margaret sighed before saying, "he did fall off the fidelity wagon once or twice but it seemed innocent."

"What was her name?" Peg inquired as she stirred her spoon again. "Carrie Donovan; her husband strayed and wrote her a dear Jane letter to her. BJ was there for her. I think they kissed; but that was it; she got a transfer to Tokyo General" Margaret said. "So that's where this part came in" Peg handed Margaret page 3. _"Hawk was just in here, the original letter I was writing you was much longer until hawk burned the letter and he made me take a vow: To be a good and faithful husband, writing nice cheerful letters home to think of you often and keep my fat hands off of her. I promise that I will do that…"_ Margaret said reading the letter. "Did he stray after that?" Peg asked. "No, I don't think so, BJ would not have the guts to do that again. Carrie was transferred 2 weeks after that happened." Margaret said. "What about him and Hawkeye?" Peg asked. Margaret's eyes got wide "Hawkeye? NO never BJ and Hawkeye. They are close friends but I would not think that he would do such a thing." "I know that war makes you do crazy things but there was a dream that I heard about from him talking in his sleep." Peg said. "No never BJ and Hawkeye, why are you asking?" Margaret said.

"Because I almost strayed" Peg said quietly. "You?" Margaret's mouth hung open. "It was after I started working for Mr. Papanek. I was working a double shift that day before and that night I gave Erin a bath and then washed the dishes. I took off my wedding ring and I forgot to put it back on. The next day some guy came in the coffee shop and hit on me; he kissed me on the cheek and gave me his number. I missed being touched by BJ so being touched by a man any man was sweet. I told him that was all very sweet but I already have a guy and he pressed further into me; he kissed me on the lips and touched my right breast." "He groped you? What an' Margaret then covered Erin's ears 'asshole, sounds more like Frank Burns." "Yeah, anyway I was so upset that I had to go back to the back and cry. I was missing BJ so much. Mr. Papanek. saw the whole thing, he told me that he would take care of it." Peg said. "what did your boss do?" Margaret asked. "He told him in no uncertain terms that I was a damn good waitress, a damn good mother and a damn good wife, if my husband were to find out about this he would blow his top." Peg said. Margaret scoffed, "BJ blow his top; I have never seen BJ do that." "Oh, BJ is pretty protective of me; when we were in college and other guys would trying to take advantage of me. There was one time we were at a fraternity party together, someone had spiked the punch and an underclassman tried to get me in bed with him. BJ took him outside and beat his butt into the ground." Margaret raised her eyebrows at that story and said. "Wow BJ is protective of you; Peg I would hate to know what he would do if someone were to hurt Erin." Erin squealed at her name. "So, what happened with the guy and Mr. Papanek?" Margaret asked. "He told him to get out of his coffee shop and never come back." Peg said. "He sounds like a good boss I only hope that my boss will be half as protective as he is." Margaret said.

"Good morning, ladies" said BJ as he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning BJ" said Peg and Margaret together. "Daddy" said Erin as she held out her sticky hands. "Good morning, lovebug" BJ said as he kissed Erin and then Peg. It was amazing how BJ was in the house just 17 days and he had filled out a bit. Peg figured that he put on between 5 to 10 pounds which was fine with her; because he looked sick when he came home. "So, what are you ladies talking about this morning?" BJ said as he was reaching for a cup to pour his coffee into. "The time that you cheated on me." Peg said nonchalantly, BJ drop his cup before saying. "It was innocent, I swear" "I know that, darling, Margaret told me all about it." "Say when do you have to be at Papanek's?" BJ asked as he smiled. "Eleven" Peg said. "Oh" BJ said disappointed. BJ thought he could get out of talking about it. "Aren't you going to tell him Peg?" Margaret asked. "Tell me what?" BJ asked while eyeing peg suspiciously. "Oh, look sweetheart you ate all of your breakfast good job; I should take you upstairs to get changed." Peg said to Erin. "TELL ME WHAT?" BJ raised his voice to Peg. "I'll do it Peg; I could use the practice." Margaret said as she got up and held her hands out for Erin. "at gawet" Erin opened her arms and left with her.

"Peg?" BJ said. Peggy sighed, "Ok BJ before you get mad I too fell off the fidelity wagon" and Peg told the whole story to BJ and BJ told the whole story about Nurse Donovan and Aggie O'Shea. Peg asked about his dream and BJ told her that it was very cold and he was missing her so much and they climbed into bed together to keep warm. When Erin and Margaret came back downstairs Peg and BJ were laughing "Is it safe to come in now?" Margaret asked. "Yes, Margaret it's safe." Peg said laughing. BJ looked at the time and said "OH I have to get going I have that interview at Mill Valley Health Clinic in a half an hour; how do I look?" BJ asked as he modeled what he was wearing. "Fine" said Margaret. "Great" said Peg. "ate" Said Erin. "OK I will see you ladies later" BJ said as he kissed Erin on the head and Peg on the lips. "Good Luck darling" said Peg. "Go get them BJ" said Margaret. "Bye daddy" said Erin.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I obviously don't own anything that you recognize from the show. However, some of the townspeople of Crabapple Cove are mine. I want to thank those that have stuck with the story thus far and I hope that I am doing a good enough job for you. Please read and review it will help me get the motivation to post faster... and now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter Six: Benjamin Franklin Pierce…. Single Man

Timeline: August 26th, 1953

"So, when are you going to start dating again?" asked Mrs. Prescott. "Excuse me; what did you say?" Hawkeye said, slightly taken a back from her comment. "Dating Benjamin, it's time for you to settle down." Mrs. Prescott said, chuckling. "Me? Settle down aren't we pushing it a little, I have only been home for what two weeks?" Hawkeye said, as he was starting to panic. "Fifteen days Benjamin." Mrs. Prescott said, matter-of-factly. Hawkeye cringed; only his mother called him Benjamin on a regular basis, his father would always call him Hawkeye, except for when he would get into trouble then he would get the full BENJAMIN FRANKLIN PIERCE. Everyone else that Hawkeye knew would call him Ben, Doc Ben or Hawkeye. "Your Father when he was your age already had his doctor degree, his practice, his wife and YOU! You only have one out of the four; I am only trying to help you." Mrs. Prescott said. Hawkeye groaned, "Dad also didn't spend three years in a war zone." Mrs. Prescott shook her head, "you were quite the ladies' man since you were fifteen years old until you left for that police action in Korea. What happened Benjamin?" "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS MRS. PRESCOTT," Hawkeye snapped. "Hawk…Dr. Pie…Benjamin its time you start to date again; we appreciate that you gave your service, but it's time to settle down and have a family before you…. before you." Mrs. Prescott said. "Before I what? Get too old?" Hawkeye said as he was looking in Mrs. Prescott's ears. "YES!" Mrs. Prescott practically screamed at him. "I don't know, we will see" Hawkeye sighed.

"Look the annual Crabapple Cove Lobster Festival is coming up next weekend, I have a perfect date for you, would you please consider going out with her?" Mrs. Prescott asked. Hawkeye said nothing, instead of focusing on his job and listening to his patient he was thinking about a gorgeous blonde bombshell about 5 feet 7 inches in height and 125 pounds with the most gorgeous green eyes that he fell for 3 years earlier. She was in various clothing, from the olive-green pants and her black sweater to blood stained scrubs to other unmentionable clothing choices she wore while in Korea and the passion that they shared in that desolate country. Margaret was so much different then Mrs. Prescott's 52-year-old, 5 feet 4 inch and 196-pound frame with mousy brown hair.

"Hawkeye…. Hawkeye…. Doc Ben…. BENJAMIN!" Mrs. Prescott said. "Huh, what is it?" Hawkeye said as he was coming out of his trance. "You okay Benjamin? I have been going on and on about Anna for the last 3 minutes and you haven't said or done anything." Mrs. Prescott said with a frown to her face. "I don't know, I don't think that I am ready to start dating again." Hawkeye said with a somber look to his face. "Do not think of this as a date, think of it as a hang." Mrs. Prescott said with a big smile on her face. Hawkeye groaned "I don't know Mrs. Prescott." "Please, Hawkeye please think about it?" Mrs. Prescott said with her pleading brown eyes. Hawkeye put his hands up as he said "Ok, ok I will think about it." "Good!" Mrs. Prescott said as she was smiling. Hawkeye scribbled some notes in Mrs. Prescott's chart and then said, "You are as good as gold, keep working on losing the weight." Mrs. Prescott smiled as she said "I will Dr. Benjamin thank you have a good day" Hawkeye smiled as he departed the exam room Mrs. Prescott was in carrying her file with him to place in the completed basket so it could be filed away, where he ran into his father coming out of another patient's appointment. "Dad, I need to talk to you." Hawkeye whispered. "Sure son, my office?" Daniel asked as Hawkeye nodded.

The two doctors walked into Dr. Daniels office, which was a smallish 8 foot by 10-foot room with an old antique desk that, Daniel's dad Jacob made for Daniel when he graduated from medical school in 1919. There were a few pictures of the Pierce family on Daniel's desk such as Daniel and Virginia on their wedding day. Hawkeye when he was a baby with his mom. On the walls of Daniel's office there was lots of pictures. There was a picture of Daniel with his parents Jacob and Elizabeth on his graduation day. There was lots more pictures of Hawkeye while he was growing up. Including when he graduated from medical school Hawkeye in his gown and green hood with Daniel in the cap and tassel, both Daniel and Hawkeye sporting clown's noses. The picture was framed with the inscription another clown graduates medical school-June 1946. There was a picture of baby Eliza and Hawkeye when Hawkeye was about three years of age. Another picture contained Hawkeye and Carlye Breslin a few months before they broke up and of course one picture of Hawkeye in his class A's. There were a few drawings made by Hawkeye when he was a little boy. Many of the other drawings were made by the other young patients in Crabapple Cove, you could easily tell which ones where made by Hawkeye with the yellowing of the papers on the wall.

It was obvious that Daniel was a lot like Hawkeye as he had files on top of his desk that needed attention also on his desk was an unfinished letter to Hawkeye dated July 25th, 1953. Daniel had started to write the letter that Saturday before the armistice was signed but got pulled away with an emergency at the clinic and never got back to the letter. When the head nurse of Daniels and now Hawkeyes clinic Mrs. Taylor came in on July 27th relishing the fact that the Korean war was almost over, and Hawkeye and her own son Jonathan would be home soon from the navy. They were very excited, and it didn't make sense in finishing the letter as Hawkeye would be home before he would get the letter, since it usually took at least a week or two before the letter would get halfway around the world. The last picture on Daniel's desk was a framed photo of Daniel, Virginia and Hawkeye taken the year before she died, it was there last family photo, Hawkeye was 9, by the next Christmas Virginia was gone.

"What is it son?" Daniel asked pulling Hawkeye out of the memories that Hawkeye was reflecting on; he was staring hard into the picture of him and Carlye. Wishing that his dad would just take down the photo, he didn't need to be reminded of the pain and hurt he endeared after she left him. "Did you put her up to it?" Hawkeye asked. Daniel looked at Hawkeye confused as he asked "Put her up to what? Who are we talking about?" "Mrs. Prescott." Hawkeye said as he went back to the photo of him and Carlye. "Oh" Daniel said as he rolled his eyes. Hawkeye sighed and then said, "Mrs. Prescott wants to set me up." "On a date?" Asked Daniel giving the old Pierce eyebrow waggle, that Hawkeye perfected in both High School and College. Hawkeye sighed again, "Yes, did you ask her to do this." "No Hawkeye, that is your prerogative. I am not getting into your dating life." Daniel said smiling, just happy that something might click for his son. "Oh" Hawkeye said disappointed. "What's wrong? Are you not ready to start dating yet or could it be that your thinking about a certain blond nurse, that you used to work with?" Daniel asked. "How did you know?" Hawkeye said as his mouth dropped open. Daniel sighed and shook his head "You have been screaming out her name every night; ever since you got home. I saw a picture of you two together, it's not hard to put two and two together. Have you tried to find her and explain how you feel?" Daniel asked. "No…" Hawkeye mumbled softly. "What Son?" Daniel asked again. Hawkeye sighed again, "No I do not even know where to look, I do not know if she's alive or even in the United States." "Well son, you will either have to find her or move on and by the way, I would like to have grandchildren before I DIE." Daniel said as he left Hawkeye standing there with his mouth wide open in Daniel's office.

* * *

Ten Days Later; Saturday, September 5th, 1953.

Hawkeye picked up Anna from her home in nearby Beaver Falls and took her to the Lobster festival in downtown Crabapple Cove. He borrowed the Monterey from his dad, he couldn't take the truck on a first date even if it was set up. Anna was very pretty; about 5 feet 6 inches tall, 120 pounds soaking wet with fire red hair and the most beautiful green eyes. She was also young, 23 as opposed to Hawkeye's 31, but at the time it was somewhat common for an older man to date a younger girl. She could have easily passed for an 18-year-old. She was wearing a floral print dress that she made herself. Hawkeye was wearing a nice blue shirt and blue jeans. The car ride was mostly quiet, when they got to the Lobster Festival the awkwardness brewed more awkwardness. "So, what do you do, Hawkeye?" Anna asked. "I am a doctor." Hawkeye said smiling. Anna's eyebrows perked up at this; as she said "Oh, that must be fascinating." Hawkeye smiled as he put the blanket down that he was holding on the ground then he said, "It's something that I have wanted to do all of my life." "Oh, you must be very rich." Anna said brightly, thinking about all the fancy dresses and jewelry she could buy once they were married. Which would be a gigantic step up from her making her own dresses, something her mother would be very proud of. Hawkeye shrugged, "I do alright for myself."

Hawkeye then had the feeling that this might not bold well at all from that statement. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he was still living with his father in the same room that he grew up in and that he was only a part time doctor, because there weren't enough patients to acquire two full time doctors. Even though Hawkeye could do surgery there wasn't many people who needed surgery that Hawkeye could provide for yet. The older folks in the community stuck with Daniel while the younger ones went for Hawkeye, except for the new mothers of the community. As Anna was sitting down on the blanket she asked, "Why Hawkeye?" "It's from my father's favorite book _The Last of the Mohicans,_ it was the only book he ever read that didn't contain medical knowledge" Hawkeye smiled at himself. "Oh, I take it your father is a doctor too?" Anna said brightly. Hawkeye nodded his head yes. "Your mother must be very proud of him." Anna said as she smiled at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye didn't hear Anna's last statement, because someone yelled at him "HEY HAWKEYE!" "Oh, hello" Hawkeye said to the stranger. "How are ya Hawkeye?" The stranger asked. "I am doing okay I guess." Hawkeye said melancholy. "Welcome home, you got back from behind enemy lines, how does it feel to be home?" The stranger asked. "Feels great, I suppose; it's nice to know this place hasn't changed much." Hawkeye said. "Who is this, your girl?" The stranger asked. Anna smiled brightly at the man, hoping to become Hawkeye's girl. "Uh, no not really we have just met." Hawkeye said as Anna's smile faded. The stranger looked at Hawkeye and then said, "Oh, you don't remember me, do you?" Hawkeye shook his head and said, "No I don't I am sorry." "Shane Gillis…Tommy" Shane said. "Gillis's Brother" Hawkeye and Shane said together. "Shane" Hawkeye then jumped up and the two embraced in a hug for a few seconds. The last time Hawkeye saw Tommy was in 1950; when Tommy showed up at M*A*S*H 4077th front door step, wounded; Tommy died on Hawkeye's table, Hawkeye took the death very hard. The last time that he saw Shane it was at his and Tommy's High School Graduation in 1938. Shane was a little tyke then 10 years both Tommy and Hawkeye's junior. Shane had grown up in the years since, he was around 5 feet 11 inches and 155 pounds. With Auburn hair and Blue eyes and looked like the spitting image of Tommy.

"So, what are you doing, now Shane?" Hawkeye asked. "I am a lobsterman, in Spruce Head. We came in yesterday. We have a week furlough and then we are going back out for the last fish of the season." "Really, that's great." Hawkeye smiled. "Yeah, I was in Korea for a while and then after Tommy got killed, they shipped me home. I worked odd jobs for a while and then I got on with Atwood Lobster, I like it I have been doing it for two seasons." Shane said as Hawkeye grimaced and then said, "I'm sorry, Shane that I couldn't do more for Tommy." Shane put a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder as he said, "I don't blame you, Hawkeye. You did what you could, I blame the damn snipper that got him." "I'm…. I'm…. sorry Shane." Hawkeye said and then he looked at his feet. "It's okay, Hawkeye really. My…' Shane had a lump in his throat, just thinking about his older brother. 'My mom and dad don't blame you and neither do Brandy, Cheryl and myself." Hawkeye had a lump in his throat, "Well the next time you speak to your family, tell them I said hi." "Sure Hawkeye, well I better go, there are far too many pretty women to meet." Shane said with a wink. "Ok, it's good seeing you, Shane." Hawkeye said. "You too Hawkeye." With that Shane left.

Henry's words came back to Hawkeye as he settled back down on the blanket. _Hawkeye was standing in Radar's office by the door that leads outside, depressed about Tommy dying on him where Henry came to visit him, Hawkeye was facing out into the compound and Henry came out of the OR and stood behind them with his right hand on the door frame "Pierce, is there anything I can do to help?" Henry asked. Hawkeye shaked his head no slowly before he said, "This is the first time I cried since I came to this crummy place. I don't understand that." Hawkeye bowed his head a little. "Well, Gillis was your friend. I mean, it's only natural that you'd, you know—" Henry said. Hawkeye had tears streaming down his face as he said "I know why I'm crying now. Tommy was my friend, and I watched him die, and I'm crying." Henry looked at the back of Hawkeye's head with a very sad look to his face, although Hawkeye didn't see it. Hawkeye turned around to face Henry as he said "I've watched guys die almost every day. Why didn't I ever cry for them?" "Because you're a doctor." Henry said. Hawkeye looked down as he said, "What the hell does that mean?" "I don't know.' Henry looked down and then back up at Hawkeye. 'If I had the answer, I'd be at the Mayo Clinic. Does this place look like the Mayo Clinic?' Henry said with a quick left thumb pointing toward the OR before he put his left arm back down. Hawkeye wipes the tears from his face. 'Look, all I know is what they taught me at command school. There are certain rules about a war, and rule number one is: Young men die. Rule number two is: Doctors can't change rule number one." "You believe that?" Hawkeye asked. Henry looks down as he said "I don't know. Do you?" Hawkeye shook his head slightly and said, "I don't know, but I know one doctor who can keep one young man from dying in one war."_ He was interrupted from his thoughts as Anna asked, "Who was that, how do you know him?" "Who, Shane?" Hawkeye asked. "No President Eisenhower. Yes, Shane." Anna said. "Tommy Gillis was my best friend from Grammar school through High School. Shane is his younger brother. Well his only brother, he has 2 sisters, Cheryl is 3 years and Brandy is 6 years younger than Tommy and I were. Shane was the surprise child at 10 years younger then us." Hawkeye explained. "Come on let's go and get some lobster." Anna said.

After they got their food and sat back down on the blanket and started to eat. After a few awkward moments of eating Anna finally said, "So, you served in the police action." "Yeah I did" Hawkeye said as he grimaced. "So, what did you do?" Anna asked. "I was a surgeon, I put guys back together." Hawkeye said. "Oh, did you shoot?" Anna asked. "A gun?" Hawkeye asked, and Anna nodded her head. "No, I do not like them. That's what put me there." Hawkeye said. "Oh, I don't understand." Anna smiled sheepishly. "What I am a doctor, I was a surgeon over there. Meatball surgery, where I would pull shrapnel out of kid's bodies that were barely past high school. I would make a scalpel sing. I would have to work fast and holler next when I was done!" Hawkeye said rather curtly. Anna's smile faded into a grimace. "I don't understand why we were over there to begin with. I think running out of milk at the grocery store is a travesty." Anna said. "You don't understand because your too young." Hawkeye started to feel the anger in his voice. Anna smiled and then said, "Let's talk about other things." "oh, Yeah like WHAT?" Hawkeye spewed out through the anger. Anna was baffled by this when she said, "Like your mom." "My mother is dead; next." Hawkeye said still angry. "What about your own siblings?" Anna asked. "I had one; she died when I was FOUR." Hawkeye spewed out again.

At that point Anna literally shut up. After several awkward minutes; Hawkeye started to wonder about Margaret. Where was she, what was she doing, was she happy. Hawkeye smiled to himself, he truly did love Margaret but was unsure of her feelings towards him. After 20 or so minutes of silence Anna said, "So did you like serving over there?" "No, I hated every minute of every day that I was there, I even briefly considered putting on one of Klinger's dresses to try and get out." Hawkeye said. Anna frowned as she asked, "Who's Klinger?" Hawkeye said "Klinger was the company clerk at the unit I was in. Then I almost did get out for killing a baby." "You…... murdered….. A…. A…. Baby?" Anna asked as she looked in horror. "No, but it was my fault. I asked her to keep it quiet, so we would not be spotted by a North Korean patrol and she killed it." Hawkeye said and then grimaced. "Oh" Anna said while still in horror. The rest of the date when very badly. Neither of them talked, danced or even flirted. Which was a first for Hawkeye. Anna could not wait to be blessed with children and felt that Hawkeye didn't want children at all.

When the date had mercifully came to an end Hawkeye took Anna home. "So" Hawkeye said standing on her front porch. He then felt a cold slap against his face by Anna's right hand. "I guess I deserve that." Hawkeye said while holding his red flaming cheek. "You Guess? I HATE you Hawkeye Pierce, DO NOT EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Anna screamed and then she stormed into the house. Hawkeye got into his dad's car and drove home. "So, how was the date?" Daniel asked when Hawkeye walked into the front door. "Horrible, I do not want to talk about it, Goodnight Dad." Hawkeye said as he started to climb the steps to go to his room. Daniel took his reading glasses off his head and looked at the Grandfather clock before saying, "Hawk it's only 5:30." "Goodnight dad" Hawkeye said as he continued up the steps. Once Hawkeye was in his room he flopped down on his bed and he continued to think about the horrible date so much that he didn't sleep at all that night.

At about 1 in the morning Hawkeye attempted to call BJ. It was almost 10 at night in California, "Hello?' BJ paused for a few seconds before saying again 'Hello?' and then BJ paused for another few seconds before saying for the third time 'Hello?" and then the phone went dead. Tears rolled down Hawkeye's face; he could not even tell his best friend, what was bugging him. What was worse he didn't even know where to look for Margaret. Hawkeye turned to the one thing that had some comfort in Korea after male and female companionship. After a few more hours of drowning in his sorrows in liquor, Hawkeye started to write BJ a letter.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh, another Cliffhanger, don't you just hate that? I want to thank the writer Carl Kleinschmitt and the Director William Wiard as well as the Cast and Crew of M*A*S*H for their work on "Sometimes You Hear the Bullet" Episode from season one. Who gave me the inspiration to develop Tommy's background more. Alright, peeps review time, remember each review helps to inspire and turn out the chapter's faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Good News and More Great News

Timeline: August 27th, 1953

In the afternoon of August 27th, 1953; BJ, Erin and Margaret walked into Papanek's Coffee shop. "Would you like a booth or a table?" Said Samantha the brand-new hostess, who really didn't know what BJ or Erin looked like. "Uh a table please" said Margaret. BJ then spotted his wife serving food to another table. "Actually, could we have a table that pretty blonde waitress is serving" said BJ as he was pointing at his wife. "Let's see here, I have to find a table." said Samantha as she was looking at the diagram of the restaurant on the podium for the hostess. After looking for a few minutes Samantha said, "Table 17 looks good, follow me." Samantha said as she grabbed a couple of menus and 3 sets of utensils for the table. When they got all settled at the table, Rosie who was another waitress said to Peg, "So I saw your husband and daughter walk in but who's the blonde that is with them?" Peg took a long look around the restaurant before settling her eyes on her husband. BJ and Erin were sitting on one side of the table and Margaret was directly across from them. "Oh, that's Margaret, her and BJ served together in Korea. She's living with us, until she get's back up on her feet." "And you're not jealous?" asked Rosie in surprise. "No, BJ loves me, he proved that to me last night and every night before that since he came home." Peg said as she smiled big while getting some water glasses ready for there table. "Wow" said Rosie. "Well he was gone for two years, that's a lot of sex to make up for." Peg smiled again as she was leaving the counter to go to BJ's table.

When Peg arrived at the table, BJ was sitting at she said, "Hi I'm Peg, I'll be your waitress." Erin's eyes got big as she said, "Hi Mommy." "I'm BJ, I will be your husband." BJ said smiling. Peg laughed and then bit her lower lip while Margaret snorted. "What can I get for you to drink?" Peg asked. "Coffee is fine" said Margaret. "Same thing" said BJ. "Milk" screamed Erin. "Ok, do you still need a minute or are you ready to order?" Peg asked. "Um, I think we still need a minute" said Margaret. "I will be right back." Peg said as she walked away to get their drinks. BJ and Margaret were looking over the dessert menu when Erin said, "Daddy I want an anrger and ries." "A what?" asked Margaret. "Do you want a hamburger and fries?" asked BJ. "Yeah" Erin smiled. BJ shook his head before he said, "NO sweetie you can't have a hamburger and fries we just finished lunch, we are having dessert remember?" "Yes, daddy." Erin then stuck out her bottom lip. Peg came back to the table, "All right 2 coffee's and 1 milk with just a splash of chocolate" said Peg as she put the drinks down on the table. "Oh, tank you, mommy." Erin said. "Your welcome sweetheart." Peg said as she gave Erin a side hug. She then pulled out her order pad and a pen and then asked, "What will we be having?" "Uh, a piece of apple pie." Said Margaret. "cookie" said Erin. "What kind of cookie, Erin?" Peg asked, to which Erin replied "colocete ip". "A Chocolate chip cookie and BJ?" Peg asked. "I will have a piece of Chocolate Cake, we are celebrating." BJ said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh', Peg said while writing down the order 'celebrating what?" she asked. Her husband smiled big and then said, "The fact that I have gotten a job." Peg dropped the pad and the pen went flying onto the table. "What? You have a job?" She asked excitedly. "Yep I do" BJ said. "That's wonderful BJ" Peg said before they embraced in a hug and a kiss. "Peg I think your not allowed to be that friendly with the customers" said another restaurant patron. When BJ and Peg broke off there kiss she said, "Only when that person is my husband." BJ laughed hard. Then a wave of nausea struck Peg. BJ and Margaret both saw Peg get a tad on the white side. "You ok Peg?" Margaret asked. "Yeah I am fine" said Peg. BJ shook his head and reached up to feel his wife's face and then said, "I don't think your fine. You better sit down." "It's okay BJ it's just a summer cold I will be fine" Peg insisted, before she walked away from the table to go and get their food.

Mr. Papanek saw the celebration at BJ's table and asked Peg what was going on, which she told him. Mr. Papanek helped Peg grab what she needed, and she took it to the table, "here we go 1 piece of Apple pie, 1 chocolate chip cookie and 1 piece of Chocolate cake" said Peg as she put down the order on the table. Mr. Papanek came up behind her with Peg's water and a fork and said, "With two forks. Peg sit down and enjoy this celebration with your family, I will take your tables." "Yes Mr. Papanek." Peg said as Margaret scooted over to let Peg take a chair, so she could sit across from BJ. "BJ congratulations on your new job; its on the house." Said Mr. Papanek. "Thank you sir." BJ said as he shook Mr. Papanek's hand. Peg and BJ quickly ate their piece of cake.

After the celebration was over it was time for Peg to go back to work, she still felt nauseous through out the day. She had been battling the nausea off and on for ten days, now; but didn't think it was something to be concerned about her menstrual cycle was 5 days late, but again she thought it was stress with BJ coming home, Margaret moving into the house and she trying to be the sole bread winner. That night at dinner BJ gave all the glory details of the job. He was taking over for Dr. Lundholm who was retiring from Mill Valley Health Clinic. Yes, he would be out of surgery unless he needed to remove something that was making the body very sick. But after two years in Korea putting kids' bodies back together, this was just the pace he needed, for now. He would have his first day on Monday, August 31st. Peg was thrilled for him, so much so that after dinner, they skipped doing the dishes and left Margaret to put Erin to bed. Instead opting to have sex several times that night. The next morning Peg's nausea increased to where she felt sick all the time plus she had indigestion and heartburn.

The ringer that she might be pregnant came on August 31st. While Peg was getting dressed that morning she realized that her bra wasn't fitting as well as it did the week before. Nah, I can't be Peg thought to herself as she was finishing getting dressed and got Erin up, changed and took her downstairs to breakfast. When BJ appeared in the Kitchen, Peg fixed him a cup of coffee, he drank it and ate his breakfast. When he was done Peg and Erin both wished him good luck or duck as Erin would call it on his first day of work. When Margaret came downstairs after getting herself dressed for the day Peg asked, "Do they look bigger?" Margaret frowned as she asked, "Does what look bigger?" "My breasts do they look bigger then they did yesterday?" Peg asked again. Margaret looked over Peg a few times and said "Maybe, why?" "Well' Peg said as she sipped on her coffee 'my clothes particularly my brassiere is not fitting as well as they used to. I have been nauseous at least once per day for the last 3 weeks and on Friday it increased to twice per day plus I've had heart burn and indigestion. I thought that Erin had given me her summer cold, but the symptoms don't add up." "Have you had your monthly visitor yet?" Margaret asked. Peg thought for a few minutes before she bit her lip and said "No, it's late. But I thought it's probably stress with BJ coming home and you moving in with us."

"Let's see if I've got all of this; your nauseous, have heart burn, indigestion, you have been irritable, tired." "I have not be..." Peg started to speak when Margaret held up her hand to stop Peg from what she was going to say so she could continue "the monthly visitor hasn't appeared, and your boobs are bigger, could you be pregnant?" "WHAT?" said Peg in shock. "NO, I CAN'T BE. It took us almost 18 months to get pregnant with Erin. We haven't been trying." Peg said as she stood up to fix herself another cup of coffee. "You haven't not been trying either." Margaret said, Peg then sunk down into a chair arms folded and her head in her arms. Erin looked at her mommy and then said, "Mommy ok?" "A baby, a baby, a baby." Peg repeated. Erin looked from Peg to Margaret back to Peg and then asked "at garet mama ok?" Peg started to tear up and then said, "yes honey mama is ok, but you can't tell daddy." "okay said Erin as she smiled her big two-year-old grin.

"I better make the appointment and get into see him." Peg said. "See who?" Margaret asked. "My obstet... Obstet." "Your obstetrician" Margaret finished for Peg. "yeah Dr. Jameson. I can't believe I am going to be going through this again, I gained a lot of weight with Erin." Peg said shaking her head. "You?' Margaret scoffed 'You don't look like you have been fat a day in your life." Peg shook her head "I gained 55 pounds with Erin." "What" Margaret said with her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide. "I'm not proud of it, when BJ was drafted' Peg swallowed hard 'I went on an eating binge and could not stop, I am surprised I was able to deliver her at all. Erin weighed in at 9 pounds. By the time I realized what I was doing, BJ was gone." Margaret looked at Peg with concern and then asked, "When did that happen?" Peg sighed and then said, "his first week in Korea, took me almost a year to take all of the weight off, you remember the anniversary film dad and I sent?" "Yes, I do." Margaret said. "I still had about 15 pounds to go, I almost didn't want to do it because I could not fit into that dress that I bought before I got pregnant with Erin." Peg said sadly. "The poke a dot dress? You looked fabulous in that dress, BJ couldn't take his eyes off you." Margaret said. "If it wasn't for the girdle you would see the roll of fat across my stomach and in my hips. If the shawl was off you would see the pins in the back." Margaret scoffed, "I don't believe you." "Come on." Peg said as she grabbed Erin and they went upstairs. Erin went off to play while Peg and Margaret went into BJ and Peg's room.

Peg grabbed a cigar box off the top shelf of the closet and brought it over to Margaret who was sitting on the bed. "This is the box of memories I am not proud of.' Peg said as she pulled out a picture of herself. 'That was taken the week before Erin was born." Sure enough, it was Peg with a big baby belly not smiling because she was ashamed of herself. Peg looked at herself in the floor length mirror as she said, "I looked so fat in that picture and now here I am about to do it again, I do not think BJ will love me anymore."

Suddenly Peg remembered the evening of her and BJ's last anniversary date; May 23rd, 1951. "Come on Peg; we have dinner reservations you don't want to be late for our anniversary." BJ said while straightening his tie in the living room. "I am not going BJ! You can go have dinner yourself. You practically have THE ARMY NOW ANYWAY." Peg yelled through the tears she had been crying in their room. BJ rolled his eyes, "Peg, come on you know I have to be in Fort Sam Houston on Monday." "I can't, I am as big as a house!" Peggy wailed.

"Peg? Peggy?" Margaret said bringing Peg back to the present. "Yeah, I wasn't proud of myself and truth be told I'm not proud of it now." Peg said. Margaret shook her head, smiled and said, "I think BJ will love you, no matter what size you are." As she was handing the picture back to Peg which in turn Peg put it back in the box and the box back in the closet. Later that morning Peg made an appointment with Dr. Jameson, he did the usual panel of tests, offered Peg a puff or two of his cigarette, which she refused and was told to go home and wait for the results from the rabbit.

Peg worked the early shift at the diner on Friday September 4th and she had just gotten home with Erin when the phone rang. "Hello" said Peg. "Is this Peg Hunnicutt?" said the voice on the phone. "Yes." Peg responded as she was taking off her shoes. "This is Annie at Dr. Jameson's office, he wants to see you, he has the results of your testing back, when can you come in?" Annie said. Peg looked at her watch and saw that it was 3:30 before she said, "Can I see him in 45 minutes?" "Sure can, we will see you at 4:15" Annie said and then she hung up the phone. Peg knew that BJ would not be home from the office until after 5. Margaret was on an interview at San Francisco General Hospital. Norma Jean wasn't home from her job as a nanny yet and asking any of her brothers to sit for Erin was out of the question. It would not be fair to ask Bea to take Erin back while she went to the doctor. Peg had no choice but to take Erin with her.

Peg arrived at Dr. Jameson's office at 4:10 and was taken almost immediately back to an exam room, where she waited and waited and waited some more. Erin saw that Peg was nervous and brought the book she had grabbed in the waiting room to her and asked, "tory mommy?" she pleaded with her big brown eyes. "Yes, I will read you a story Erin." Erin climbed up into Peg's lap and Peg read _Good Night Moon, by Margaret Brown._ Peg was nearly finished with the book, when Dr. Jameson walked in. "Oh sorry Mrs. Hunnicutt" said the red-haired doctor with green eyes. "It's okay" Peg said as she closed Erin's book.

Dr. Jameson took a long look at Erin before saying "This can't be Erin?" "Yes it is, Erin say hello to Dr. Jameson." Erin hid her head in Pegs blouse. "She has gotten so big, where is Dr. Hunnicutt?" Dr. Jameson asked. "He's at the Mill Valley Health Clinic, it's almost time for him to get off." Peg said looking at her watch and noticing that it was 10 minutes to 5. "Oh, tell him we are going to have to go golfing at the club. I'm sure his golfing skills have improved since going to Korea." Dr. Jameson said as he smiled. "Well if his skills at golf are anything like his skills at cards, then he is in trouble.' Peg chuckled 'But I will tell him." Dr. Jameson shook his head before saying, "I can't believe how big she has gotten, the last time I saw you, you were this big." Dr. Jameson held his hands out to represent an infant. "I tis many" Erin said as she held out 2 fingers. "Are you?" asked Dr. Jameson. "Erin, Dr. Jameson was in the room when you were born." Peg said, and Erin's eyes got wide. "Yep I was, you were a beautiful baby. Your father was a beautiful mess." Dr. Jameson said, referring to BJ when he came out to tell BJ that he had a beautiful baby girl.

Dr. Jameson was a couple of years older then BJ. They were fraternity brothers at Stanford together. Peg knew the pain in Bill Jameson's eyes when BJ said he was thinking primary care/surgery instead of obstetrics and gynecology. Which makes sense of why BJ went to war and Bill did not. Not a whole lot of call for OB/GYN's unless you counted the poor Korean Women. The army just didn't see that Bill would make a good fit, and he had no cartilage in his knee from his football days at Stanford. But his scholarship in football got him through college; saving the money needed for medical school and residency.

"So what news do you have for me?" Peg asked. "Well I can tell you that your suspicions are confirmed" Dr Jameson said as he smiled. Peg's face fell "You mean I'm...I'm...p...p...pre...pre...pregnant?" Peg asked. "Yes, my dear Mrs. Hunnicutt you and BJ are going to have another baby. I figured that your about 6 weeks along, in fact tomorrow you will be 6 weeks. The baby will be due on or around May 1st." said Dr. Jameson. Peg exhaled before she said, "Are you absolutely sure?". "The rabbit is dead, Peg. You can't get any surer then that." Dr. Jameson said. "I just don't believe it." Peg said as she shook her head. "I take it that this wasn't planned." Dr. Jameson said with a look of concern on his face. "No" said peg softly as she bit her lip. "What?" Dr. Jameson repeated. "NO. Not yet, anyway." Peg said louder. "I see" said Dr. Jameson. "And now I have to tell BJ." Peg said as she sighed.

* * *

Authors note: da da duh...another cliffhanger... Also I dont own anything you recognize.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: First off I want to thank everyone that has been reading my story and reviewing. Secondly I do not own M*A*S*H (although wouldn't be nice if i did?), Thirdly I need to cite a source that I used that is, The War At Home by LeahASAP and Leah if you reading this I am sorry that I took the idea of telling BJ and kind of ran with it, although I tried to extend and contract the time line's associated with my story. But they say imitation is the best form of flattery. Fourthly I had a student of mine's parents a few years ago tell me how they had tried for a year before they got pregnant with there first child and a few years later how the pregnancy of the second child happened instantly. Which inspired me when I wrote this and lastly I must apologize to the readers for the very long chapter (this is about double what I normally do), But as I was typing this, the idea of how BJ and Peg met got into me and I couldn't resist the temptation.

* * *

Chapter Eight: How To Tell...BJ

Timeline: September 4th, 1953 - 5:30 pm

BJ pulled his car into the driveway and noticed immediately that his car was the only one in the driveway. Maybe Peg had to work an extra shift at the diner BJ thought to himself. BJ being the good husband that he was; decided to drive another 2 miles up the road to his parent's home to get Erin, bring her home and start dinner. When he got to his parent's home, he rang the doorbell. When Bea answered the door, she was surprised to see her son, before her. "BJ what are you doing here?" Bea asked. "What do you mean; I've come to pick up Erin, Peg's car isn't home yet." BJ said. "BJ, Peg picked up Erin at 3:15 this afternoon." Bea said. "Then why are they not home?" BJ said as his eyes bugged out and he started to panic. "BJ calm down, there has to be a logical explanation." Bea said. "Yeah my wife and baby are in trouble they have been kidnapped." BJ said and with that he took back off towards his house, speeding the whole way.

Surprisingly enough he didn't get picked up by a Mill Valley Police officer or the CHiP's (California Highway Patrol). Like he did the last time he was speeding in this country trying to get Peg to the hospital to have Erin. When he got to the house he quickly unlocked the door and started to run through the house looking for Peg and Erin; leaving the front door open. "Peg... Erin... Peg... Erin... Peg... Erin." BJ yelled. When he couldn't find Peg or Erin; he called the cops. He lifted the receiver on the phone "Mary Jo I need the police department" BJ said into the phone. "Hang on, I will connect you." Mary Jo said.

Peg was still stunned when she walked out of Dr. Jameson's office, they were almost to her car when a bunch of police cars with siren's blaring went by. Erin cried and held her hands up to her ears to protect her hearing. Peg scooped Erin in her arm's and held her and tried with all her might to calm her startled 2-year-old. She may have been pregnant, but she still had a job to do with protecting her now going to be oldest child. It took several minutes to calm Erin down. Once Erin was calm, Peg put her in the car so that they could stop at the grocery store to pick up something that would be quick and easy to fix for dinner.

Several minutes after the cops had arrived at BJ's house, Margaret showed up in her taxi; she paid the driver and then noticed all the police cars. When she got to the front door she saw the cops questioning BJ. "Sir are you sure you didn't do anything?" asked a very large cop. "I am telling you I came home from work and Peg's car isn't here and Erin isn't at her grandparent's house." BJ said with his head on his hands, his elbows on his knees. "What kind of man let's his wife work outside of the home?" Yelled another skinny cop. "BJ what is going on?" Margaret asked. "Margaret I don't know how to say this but Peg and Erin didn't come home, no note, no explanation, nothing." BJ said as he was getting ready to sob. "Who is this broad?" Yelled the large cop. "Broad" Margaret thought and then she put on her major face on and drew herself up to her full height. "I am former US ARMY MAJOR MARGARET J. HOULIHAN AND I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE." Margaret yelled. "Oh, please like I am going to tell you, baby." Said the large cop. "BABY? Oh, it's a good thing I'm a lady or you would need a doctor, right now buster." Margaret demanded again.

"Margaret calm down, we have got to find Peg and Erin." BJ said. "What kind of man let's another woman live with him, his wife and his baby?" yelled the skinny cop. "She's my friend, we served together In Korea, I am helping her get on her feet." BJ said in defense of Margaret. "Excuse me, Miss Houlihan?" said a third cop. "Yes" Margaret said short. "I'm Detective John Billings' said the medium size, medium build cop that looked like he was almost 30, 'I have a couple of questions for you." "Sure, Detective Billings" Margaret said. "When was the last time you saw Mrs. Hunnicutt or Miss Hunnicutt?" Detective Billings asked. "It had to have been around 5 this morning Peg was taking Erin to her grandparents before going to Papanek's to open at 5:30 this morning." Margaret said. "Do you remember what they were wearing?" Detective Billings asked. "Well Erin had on Pink Pajama's and white socks, no shoes and Peg had on her light blue waitress dress with black flats and her name tag on." Margaret said. "Is this the uniform?" Detective Billings said as he held out the uniform. "Yes, that's it." Margaret said. "OH MY GOD, MY WIFE." BJ screamed in horror and then he started to bawl like a little baby.

Meanwhile in the grocery store, "mama wat doin?" Erin asked. "We are picking up a few things to have for dinner tonight, what do you think Spaghetti?" Peg asked. "Yeah, gehti" Erin smiled big and then laughed. "Alright spaghetti it is." Peg said as she pushed Erin in the shopping cart to get the spaghetti noodles, sauce and meat needed to make the spaghetti, they went to pay for it and go home.

Back at the house, "Mr. Hunnicutt do you have any recent pictures of your wife and child, this will help us locate them" said Detective Billings. "Well' BJ said as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet, he pulled out the picture of Peg and Erin that he threatened to blackmail Hawkeye with as a joke. 'Here that's the best I can do", BJ said. "Uh, BJ that photo is over a year old" Margaret said while she was looking at the picture. BJ looked at the picture and realized that Margaret was right. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." BJ said, before he put his head in his hands and then sobbed. The officers at the house knew it was best to leave BJ alone for a few minutes to compose himself.

Peg pulled her car up to the curb a few houses down from her house, she could not park any closer because of all the cop cars there. She grabbed Erin out of the booster seat along with the sack of groceries. "Peg, what's going on?" asked a neighbor. "I do not know, John, but I will find out." Said Peg as she swallowed another wave of nausea down her throat. When Peg got to the door she could hear Margaret telling BJ "It's okay, BJ we will find them." "What kind of maniac would just take off with my wife and daughter?" BJ said as he cried through the tears on his face. Erin wiggled her way out of her mothers grasp and ran up to her father. Who was sitting on the third step to the upstairs. "at gawet daddy sad?" BJ look straight at his daughter and said "Erin?" She smiled and giggled. BJ grabbed a hold of his daughter and started to cry more, this time happy tears. "Hey what about me?" Peg said. BJ looked up and saw his wife, "Peg?" Peg nodded. BJ got up off the step and embraced his wife and the tears streamed out of his eyes. "Daddy, sad?" Erin said, giving her father a cross look with her eyebrows. "No, sweetheart daddy's not sad, but happy. I never thought I would see you again." BJ said bawling. "otay" Erin said and then she smiled and giggled. "Well gentleman I consider this case closed" said Detective Billings and with that all the police left.

"BJ darling what's with the police?" Peg asked BJ about a half an hour after the happy family reunion. "I came home, I didn't see your car in the driveway, so I went to go pickup Erin at mom and dad's because I was thinking you picked up an extra shift at the diner. Mom told me you picked up Erin at 3:15. I panicked because I thought you were kidnapped, I called the police. Where were you?" BJ asked as he was going in for a kiss to Peg. "Oh, running some errands, I'm sorry I didn't leave you a note, I was running late for my errands." Peg said, but she almost said appointment, letting the cat out of the bag. Peg wanted to surprise BJ with this news of the family expanding. BJ looked at his wife with his eyebrows crossed as he said, "How could you run late for errands?" Erin came hopping into the kitchen and then said, "Daddy come on let's go lay otsid." "In a second, Erin." BJ said. "Now daddy leeese" Erin pleaded as she pulled on her father's hand. Peg smiled at her daughter and said to her husband, "You better go, before she get's more insistent." BJ sighed and then said while waving a finger in his wife's face, "All right I'll go; but this is not over." He was then nearly pushed outside by his two-year-old daughter.

"Running some errands?" Margaret questioned. Peg sighed and then said as she was working away on the spaghetti, "Sure I had to pick up Erin and go to the grocery store and..." "See the doctor." Margaret interrupted. "Yes" Peg said shyly. "And?" Margaret questioned. Peg bit her lip before turning to Margaret. "Are you?" Margaret said and then made a motion with her arms indicating a pregnancy. Peg nodded slowly and said, "Yes." Margaret nearly screamed "Ah, I am so happy for you." "Shush... you can't tell BJ I haven't figured out how to tell him, so mom's the word." Peg said as Margaret pulled Peg into a hug, which BJ saw through the kitchen window. "Daddy ushed" Erin screamed at BJ. "Would you like another push?" BJ asked his daughter. "Yes" Erin said and BJ happily obliged.

BJ knew something was up, but he just couldn't point it out, after a few minutes of pushing Erin he ended up staring at his wife in the kitchen window, laughing and talking with Margaret. BJ was remembering how they met. During the fall of 1940 at Stanford University at homecoming. He was smitten with her from the moment their eyes met. He didn't feel that he had a chance in the world with her, she was on the pep squad and she was dating Ray Hammett, a running back on the football team at the time. They were at the punch bowl getting themselves both a drink when BJ's hand accidently grazed Peg's in passing. Ray didn't like it one bit and came over to rough BJ up a bit. For touching his girl, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOUCHING MY GIRL LIKE THAT" Ray yelled at BJ. "Nothing I swear it was an accident" BJ said with a big smile and his hands up in the air. Ray gave BJ a very cross look and then grabbed Peg by the shoulders and led her away. Ray started to take advantage of Peg right there on the dance floor. "RAY! What are you doing? Your Drunk!" Peg told him after several minutes of the most inappropriate touching. BJ started to get up from his place and was going to go over and give Ray a piece of his mind and possibly a left hook. "Don't BJ he's on the football team, he will cream you!" said his roommate Leo Bardonaro. After watching Ray take more advantage to this poor girl, who he didn't even know her name. BJ had enough and rushed over to rescue her. "You don't do that to girls are you insane?" BJ huffed. "Oh, you again? Alright let's go! Outside!" Ray said.

BJ and Ray went outside, it had started to rain about an hour or so before the fight. Which gave BJ a clear advantage because Ray was drunk. Ray swung at BJ and missed, hitting his head on the concrete outside and knocking himself out cold. Leo could not believe his eyes, BJ didn't even swing at him. BJ went over to Peg and said, "On the behalf of my species I want to apologize to you, for his behavior." Peg laughed and said, "That's okay, I am done with him anyway." BJ's heart sped up and ultimately there was a lump in his throat. "I'm BJ...BJ Hunnicutt" he stuck his hand out. "Peggy...Peggy Hayden" Peg stuck her hand out and they shook on it. They spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing and dancing. BJ learned so much about Peg that night and was bound and determined to make her his wife.

The next afternoon they were together walking across the campus to Peg's dormitory Roble Hall, so they could study together. BJ was going to study her while Peg was studying her books. Roble Hall was near the building's that both BJ's and Peg's classes were in and near the library as well. It was more convenient for BJ because he was in Encina Hall that was clear across campus. But BJ didn't care one bit because he was bitten by the love bug. They were almost to her dorm coming from the Library when they heard "I should have known not to go out with a stupid freshman like you." Peg's eyes got big and her heart quickly picked up its pace. "Ray", Peg said and then she gulped and started to become afraid. BJ's fists balled up ready to defend her honor. "Have fun with this SLUT." Ray said and then he departed. They spent the rest of the fall, the winter and most of the spring dating. BJ was going to ask for her hand in marriage from her father when Floyd came to get her and take her home to Oklahoma for the summer, when she slapped him back with "I think we should break up", the week before finals. As a result, he did poorly, because he could not get the motivation to study for the exams. His A average he had prior to the break up, fell to a C average. The C average final grade didn't look good to Jay nor to the admittance team for Stanford University Medical School.

When they came back in the fall they ran into each other occasionally and had one class together, but didn't speak to each other at all, much. On January 15, 1942 it had been drizzling for several days and colder then normal, Peg went about her daily routine of going to her classes. She was running late and decided to run to make up the time. When she slipped and fell on some black ice that had formed on the ground and she twisted her ankle. BJ was walking in the opposite direction toward the infirmity and see's Peg on the ground. "Do you need some help?" BJ asked. "Yes" Peg said. BJ helps her up and grabs her books and papers that went flying from her fall, before they flew away.

"Where were you going?" BJ asked. "To my statistic's class at the other end of the street. I am running late." Peg said as she goes to put her left foot down and then yelps "ouch." "I don't think you're going to your class today. I think you should have that foot looked at." BJ smiled at her. "I'm fine BJ." Peg said as she started to limp away. "Yeah, you look like it." BJ yelled after her. BJ then started to walk in the opposite direction again and was overcome by guilt, "Come on let's get to the infirmity and get that foot looked at." BJ said once he caught up to her. "NO, I am going to class." Peg said. "Will you at least let me take you home, so I don't worry about you. Please?" BJ asked. Peg sighed and then said "Fine, I am at the Kappa Kappa Gamma." BJ took her to her sorority and told the house mother what had happened to Peg.

The next day Peg showed up at the infirmary, when BJ saw her he smiled at her and said, "Just couldn't resist me could you?" "I am only here because my roommate was concerned about me." Peg said angrily as she was wheeled back to an exam room to be looked at. BJ had taken all her vital signs and snuck a peek at the ankle which was twice its normal size. When he was finished he said, "I will be surprised if it's not broke." "Get out of here BJ and leave me alone." Peg nearly yelled at him. The doctor came in and looked at Peg's ankle and had BJ come back to wheel Peg down to radiology to take x-rays. When the x-rays came back BJ and the doctor went into Peg's exam room. "So, am I going to live doc?" Peg asked. "Yes, for another 45 or 50 years at least." BJ said as he smiled. Peg and Dr. Thomas laughed. "It's sprained pretty badly, you are to stay off that foot for 2-3 weeks. BJ will wrap you up and get you ready to send you home. Elevate, ice today, heat compression tomorrow and alternate. I am writing you a prescription to help with the pain. Do you need notes for your classes?" Dr. Thomas asked. "Yes, I need 5 notes." Peg said. "Ok" said Dr. Thomas as he sat down to work on the notes and prescription for Peg. BJ began to wrap her ankle up without saying a word and then got the crutches for her to use and showed her how to use them. Then he and Dr. Thomas helped Peg down off the table Dr. Thomas steadied her while BJ adjusted the bolts to accommodate for her height. Soon Peg was wheeled back down to be taken home by her roommate.

When BJ and Peg got to the waiting room her roommate was gone. "How am I going to get home?" Peg asked. "I could take you." BJ offered. "How you don't even have a car?" Peg asked. "I will borrow one, I am almost off anyway. and then I could run your errands for you." BJ said. "Fine" Peg said. BJ borrowed the car of the head nurse with the promise to return it unharmed. BJ then loaded Peg in the car and took her to her sorority. "I will be back with what you need from your classes and the pharmacy." BJ smiled as he left her with her foot on a pillow and an ice pack on the foot, in the sorority house with the house mother. BJ went back to the infirmary to exchange the car for his motorcycle before he ran Peg's errands. BJ got everything that Peg would need for the next couple of weeks from her classes and she was expected to have everything ready for each professor upon her return. He then got her prescription and a few other necessities for the 2 weeks Peg was going to be laid up. Thanks to Bea it was put on the Hunnicutt charge account. BJ returned to Peg at about 4:30 that afternoon and said, "Mom is going to be down here tomorrow to check on you and so will I." "BJ this isn't necessary I will be fine." Peg said. "Oh, come on, Peg!' BJ whined "You don't have any family here, let us help you." BJ insisted for several minutes. Peg sighed and then said angrily "Fine get out!"

BJ and Bea helped Peg as much as they could, Bea even brought down a bag for Peg to carry on her back while she was on her crutches, so she could carry all her school stuff to the living room of the sorority house. That way Peg would not have to bug her sorority sisters to help her if she wanted to move and a bonus Peg wouldn't be stuck in her room all the time. BJ checks on Peg everyday and sometimes twice per day to make sure everything is alright. Peg eventually falls back in love with BJ and tells him at the spring cotillion dance at Kappa Kappa Gamma. BJ and Peg wrote letters back and forth to each other during the summer of 1942. The next summer, Peg decided to stay in California at the Hunnicutt home. Which pleased Bea because she had some actual female companionship for a change and to balance out the Hunnicutt male testosterone. Despite the rest of the family, the neighbors and the protests from the Hunnicutt pastor, Peg was a welcome addition into the Hunnicutt household. The family and the neighbors thought that Jay and Bea had lost their minds with Peg moving in with them and their love crazy son BJ. It was hard to keep BJ and Peg away from each other from time to time, especially when they were making out on the couch.

In the spring of 1944, BJ and Peg graduated from Stanford University, BJ with his degree in Pre-medicine and Peg with her degree in Education. Peg went to work in Monterrey Bay, California for four years while BJ was in Medical school. It was hard on both to have a long-distance relationship. BJ would often ride his motorcycle to Monterrey on Friday afternoons, after being in class and clinicals all week. When he would get to Monterrey they would not leave her room very much during the weekends in the house she shared with another teacher. Neither the Hayden's or the Hunnicutt's knew what was going on with their children, each of the parents thought that BJ would spend the weekend on the couch of a friend who happened to live in Monterrey. By Christmas of 1946 BJ proposed to Peg, and they were married on May 23rd, 1948. Peg had to give up her spot in teaching once BJ and she were married. Peg didn't feel one ounce of sadness when she found out that Ray had died at the battle of Iwo Jima in 1945. She was happy that Ray was drafted, and BJ was not. Although she didn't know how much sadness she would feel once BJ was drafted.

After several minutes of staring at Peg, Erin interrupted BJ's thoughts "Daddy wat grenet?" "Huh, Erin I am not understanding." Said BJ. "Wat grenet" Erin asked again with more force in her little voice. "grenet? I don't know." BJ smiled at his daughter. Norma jean overheard Erin next door and came to the chain-link fence to investigate, when she appeared in Erin's line of sight Erin squealed "Noma". "Hi Erin, Hi Dr. Hunnicutt" said Norma Jean. "Norma Jean, Maybe you can figure out what she's trying to say, because I can't." BJ asked her. "Sure Dr. Hunnicutt. What's you question, Erin?" Norma Jean asked. "wat grenet?" asked Erin. Norma Jean looked at Erin for a minute or two before saying "What's pregnant? Is that your question?" Norma Jean asked.

"Yea" Erin squealed as she was given another push by BJ. BJ's eyes started to bug out of his head. "Erin when someone is pregnant that means someone is going to have a baby." Norma Jean said calmly, she would know being the oldest of 7 children all of them boys with her being the only girl. Erin's eyes got as wide as saucers before she said, "I go to get a baby?" said Erin. "YOU MUST CERTAINLY ARE NOT GOING TO GET A BABY, YOUR MOTHER'S NOT PREGNANT." BJ shouted. "No baby?" Erin said as she looked at her father with her big brown puppy dog eyes. BJ had to calm himself down before he said "No, no baby." Erin started to whimper a bit and then pleaded "I want one." "Maybe you need to ask Santa Clause?" said BJ. Erin's eyes went wide again, she remembered her encounter with Santa Clause last December. Although he was a nice guy, he scared Erin when she was taken from Peg and plopped down in his lap. It took Peg to sit with Santa on Santa's lap with Erin in her lap to calm Erin down enough to make her wish to Santa that BJ could come home, Erin bawled after the memory trigger. "What's wrong Erin?" BJ asked, concerned. "NO, I hav on in mommy tum." Erin bawled. "Erin' BJ rolled his eyes 'I am telling you mommy is not pregnant. Ask Santa at Christmas time." BJ then smiled at his daughter. "NO!" Erin screamed at her father and Norma Jean.

"Norma Jean, what's wrong with her?" BJ asked with his blue eyes scared for her. "She wasn't to hip to sit with Santa last Christmas at first, it took Peg to sit with Erin on Santa's lap to get her to stop crying and smile for the picture." Norma Jean said. "Oh" BJ said as he was remembering the picture that Peg sent to BJ in the beginning of January and the reaction that Hawkeye gave on that picture, he smiled at the memory of that photo, Erin looked happy in that picture. He wished he knew the truth about her being scared. "Erin, BJ dinner's ready" Peg said when she opened the backdoor. BJ smiled maybe he was going to get an answer out of Peg finally, because if she was pregnant she would tell him over dinner, like she did when she was finally pregnant with Erin. "Thanks Norma Jean." BJ Smiled as he picked up his daughter out of the swing she was in and carried her into the house.

All throughout dinner BJ tried to sneak looks at Peg, she seemed like she might be bigger, but she seemed to be yet the same size too. By the time that dinner was over he was convinced Peg was not pregnant. After dinner Peg got Erin bathed, dressed and into bed. BJ took care of the dishes with Margaret's help. While in the middle of washing one of the plates BJ asked, "Is there something that Peg is not telling me?" "I wouldn't even know, Why?" Margaret said. BJ sighed before saying "I don't know it's something Erin said that's all. " Margaret laughed before saying "BJ really Erin's 2, she really doesn't know what she is saying." All the while smiling at herself because she knew Peg's secret and he didn't yet. "Maybe your right." BJ smiled and rinsed the dish. After Margaret and BJ got done with the dishes, Margaret decided to go see the new Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn flick "Roman Holiday" that was playing at the Mill Valley Movie theatre for two reasons: one she wanted to see Gregory Peck because Mr. Peck was great in the last movie of his Margaret saw, "The Gunfighter", two days prior to her shipping out to Korea. And secondly it would give Peg time to tell BJ that there is going to be another Hunnicutt coming in May. BJ decided or rather Margaret decided for him that he should stay home and relax after a long day at the office, so he read the evening edition of the Chronicle.

At 9:15 BJ noticed that Peg hadn't came downstairs yet, which was rare because Erin's bedtime was at 7:15. He went upstairs to investigate when he reached the top of the stairs he said "Peg you know something funny Erin..." He looked at his sleeping wife and daughter in the rocking chair together. "Awe isn't that sweet." BJ said as his wife and daughter where snoring together Peg's head down on Erin's body and Erin's head back on Peg's shoulder. BJ detangled his daughter from his wife's body and put her to bed. As soon as Erin was tucked in, he turned his attention to his wife. He picked up his wife and had to use a knee to boost his sleeping wife up his torso. "Oh boy, your getting heavy" BJ muttered to himself. Peg's eyes fluttered for a second or two before she asked "BJ?" "Shush, don't talk we don't want to wake up Erin. I am taking you to bed it's been a long week." BJ said as he carried his wife out of Erin's room and into there bedroom. "Ok, Beej good night I love you." Peg said sleepily. "I love you too, babe." BJ smiled as he sat her down on his side of the bed and propped her up. He closed the curtains, pulled down her side of the bedding, got her dressed in her nightgown and then rolled her carefully to her side of the bed. He then changed into his PJ's, got into bed, kissed his wife and spooned up to her.

BJ as well as Peg had the next three days off, it was Labor day weekend. BJ had planned on sleeping in until at least 8 am, lounge around for most of the morning, finally getting dressed at about 11:30 or so and then after lunch was going to attack some of the 3-page honey do list that Peg sent to him at the tail end of the war, which by now had increased to 4 pages. At 6:23 on the dot he woke to find Peg quickly untangling herself from BJ, covering her mouth with her hand and her feet hitting the floor in a dead run for the bathroom. He left Peg alone for a few minutes, thinking she might be sick from last night and he really wanted a few more minutes of sleep so he rolled back over and closed his eyes. He heard violent vomiting at 6:24, 6:27, 6:31, 6:32, 6:33 and 6:36 when he finally got out of bed to check on her, usually when she would throw up she would only throw up once or twice and come back to bed. He knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Peg are you okay?" BJ asked. Peg swallowed hard before she said, "Come in BJ."

When he was inside the bathroom, he saw Peg kneeling on the floor before the throne, her head just above the entry point where he would piss at, and the seat was up. He felt Peg's forehead and cheeks which were not hot, he looked at her with a quizzical look before saying. "Are you okay you don't look so great, I only hope it's food poisoning." "No BJ it's not..." another wave of nausea hit Peg's mouth and she put her head back toward the toilet bowl. He pulled back her dirty blonde hair and held it in place and rubbed her back while she violently threw up again. After she was done she said "No, BJ it's not food poisoning. I have had this before." BJ rolled his eyes before saying "Oh God the flu already." He knew that people could start getting sick with the flu as early as September, but his sleepy mind thought it was too early. BJ wetted down a wash cloth with cold water and handed it to his wife to wipe her face with it. Peg swallowed hard before saying, "No it's not the flu either." BJ started to get hysterical and said, "If it's not the flu or food poisoning what could it be?" It then dawned on him, Peg has been sick every morning since about August 17th. "NO, NO WAY." BJ thought to himself and then he said to his wife, "Peg maybe you should go see a doctor." "I thought you were a doctor." Peg said coyly. "Shush, don't tell the medical board." BJ said with his finger to his lips.

Another wave of nausea hit Peg's mouth. Peg and BJ resumed their positions. BJ chuckled as Peg came up from the toilet bowl "You know you haven't been like this since you were.. pregnant.. with.. Erin. Peg.. are... you... are... you...' he whispered 'Pregnant?" Peg glared at him before admitting, "Yes, BJ, I'm pregnant." BJ's face when through a few emotions before settling on a stunned look eyes as big as saucers, mouth hanging wide open. "BJ I was going to tell you tonight I swear." Peg said quickly. "I... I... need... some... air." BJ said before he bolted from the bathroom through their bedroom to the balcony attached to there room slamming doors along the way, each door that he slammed getting louder. So much so that Peg could have sworn that he broke at least one of the glass panel's in the French door to their balcony.

Margaret came barreling up the stairs from the kitchen, where she was making coffee and her breakfast, when she heard the doors slam. Margaret was fully dressed in her 4077th sweats and army issued pants. She knocked on the bathroom door and then asked, "Peg are you alright?" "Come in Margaret." Peg said as Margaret entered the bathroom door and asked, "What happened?" Tears were rolling down Peg's angelic face before she said, "Well he put two and two together asked if I'm pregnant, I said yes, he was stunned and said he needed some air he is out on the balcony right now. Did he break the glass panels?" Peg then closed her eyes.

Peg knew it was going to be hard to get replacement panels on Labor day weekend and they didn't have any more left in the basement since the Robinson and Taylor boys broke 2 of the panels with their baseball game prior to BJ coming home and she hadn't had a chance to go and get more panels from the hardware store. Jimmy Robinson broke one of the panels in the French door and one up in the attic. While Johnny Taylor broke the other panel in the French door, that day at the park next door. Peg put a stop to the game before they broke Erin's window in her closet.

Margaret opened the door to Peg and BJ's room and saw BJ had his back to the door and then said "No, the glass panels are still in place." Then BJ screamed to the neighborhood "HOW!" Which instantly woke Erin up, Because the windows were open in her room. "MAMA" Erin screamed at the top of her lungs and then started to cry. Peg groaned "Oh, no." Margaret said to Peg "You deal with BJ I will take care of Erin. Don't worry it will be alright." Margaret smiled at Peg. Peg swallowed hard and cleared her tears as best as she could while she was heading outside to her husband. She quietly opened and closed the doors, and she bit her lip because she wasn't sure how to start.

After a few minutes BJ sighed and said, "I know your there." "I'm sorry BJ" Peg said as she put her arms around her husband's broad shoulders and placed her head against his back in a hug. "What's there to be sorry about?" BJ asked. Peg swallowed hard and said, "This was a shock and I am sorry, I was just as surprised as you are." BJ shook his head before saying, "how did this happened?" He then turned to face her. "Well you're a doctor I think you should know that when a man and a woman..." "I know that part." BJ interrupted. It took us 15 months to get you pregnant with Erin and now I have only been home what 6 weeks and we are having another one?" BJ said.

Peg sighed, "It was 17 months and I know BJ I know we... we.. we... didn't even talk about having another one, yet or even how many more we wanted because you were stripped from me, before we could even talk about this. I know we both said that we wanted one while we were engaged. But honestly when you were away, when I packed a box full of Erin's clothes I wept because I didn't know if I was going to be able to hold another baby, to dress her in frilly clothes and put her in pigtails. Erin had the cutest 1st baby pigtails. They didn't last very long, but they were cute." Peg had tears in her eyes. BJ turned around and sighed before he said, "I guess I was pretty selfish then, Peg, I'm sorry." "It's okay BJ" Peg said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her waist. BJ and Peg held each other for the longest time until BJ finally spoke "Do you think we can be ready to have another one?" "BJ, we will be as ready as we can be." BJ exhaled hard and then said, "So when are we due?" Peg closed her eyes and then said, "Dr. Jameson said on or around May 1st." "May first?' BJ did some quick calculations in his head before continuing 'You mean we got pregnant the first night I was home?" BJ's eyes were as wide as saucers. Peg nodded yes, "I know, but ready or not here we go again." Peg said as she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I don't own anything you recognize

* * *

Chapter Nine: Hawkeye versus Himself

Timeline: Tuesday September 15th, 1953

"What the hell is the matter with him?" asked Mrs. Prescott once Daniel had closed the door to the examination room that they were in. "Huh, I am not understanding you, Mrs. Prescott." Daniel said. "What the hell is going on with your son. I set him up on a nice lovely date with my beautiful niece and he treats her like dirt. That is NOT the Benjamin we had prior to him leaving for Korea.' Mrs. Prescott waved a finger back and forth. 'the Benjamin we had would be all over her in a heartbeat. I don't know where this one came from, it's almost like he has a ... a... a..." "A split personality?" Daniel asked. "Yes, it's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. There are rumors flying everywhere in town about what happened to him. Everybody is talking except you and him what is going on?" Mrs. Prescott asked. Daniel rolled his eyes and then said; "One it's a small-town people are going to talk and two I don't even know what's going on with him, he won't even tell me." "I will tell you this Ginny, may God rest her soul until I get there, would not put up with this." Mrs. Prescott said.

Daniel cringed at the mention of his late wife. "Some people are saying he fathered a baby and then killed it. What is going on with him?" Mrs. Prescott pressed. Daniel sighed and then said "Martha I know you were Virginia's best friend, while she was alive and feel that your duty is to care for me and my son after she had passed on. But what my grown son does now is none of your business or Crabapple Cove's FOR THAT MATTER!" "Daniel, if you want grand children you are going to have to take the bull by the horns and do something. Ginny must be rolling over in her grave because of your son. Is he you know?" Mrs. Prescott asked. "Is he what?" Daniel asked. "Does he even like women or is he a', Mrs. Prescott whispered, 'homophile? Because there are ways we can fix him, I know war does strange things to people. Maybe it's time that you and Benjamin got to know the new priest after all you haven't been to church except for Christmas and Easter since Ginny died and you haven't been to church at all since Benjamin left." Mrs. Prescott said. "Martha did you ever think that I might possibly go to my sister's house in Boston for the holiday's, because I sure don't want to be alone. I thank you for your concern for my son. But I think that I better handle it. Now, is there anything medically wrong with you that I could be of assistance today?" Daniel asked. "No" Martha Prescott smiled sheepishly. "Ah I see, then this discussion is over and don't waste my time as a doctor again." Daniel said and then he left the room.

When Daniel got home that afternoon he found Hawkeye down by the docks staring out into Greenapple Cove that led to Muscongus Bay and then out to the Atlantic Ocean. "Hey Hawkeye, you okay?" asked Daniel. "Hi" Hawkeye said quietly. "Hawkeye you have been awfully quiet these last few days, did something happen?" Daniel asked his son with a concern face. Hawkeye didn't answer Daniel, he just continued to stare out into the bay. He hadn't been himself lately, not since the horrible date he had been rather quiet. Hawkeye's hair was uncleaned and messy; there was a 10-day old beard that was growing in on his face, which was also unkempt and messy. Hawkeye hadn't changed out of the pajama's since he had gotten into them after the horrible date, above all, he smelled awful. Hawkeye sunk into a deep depression that was worse than the one he endeared after Carlye left him and he stunk worse them him and BJ did when they went on their dirtiness strike. When Charles would not give up the incessant noise that he created with his French Horn.

On top of that the nightmares were getting worse. Lately he had been dreaming more and more of Margaret. At first he dreamed that she was assisting him, and then she was the one he was operating on. The last few nights it was a smaller version of Margaret. Last night the child was the mixture of them two together; First it was a blonde hair little girl with his blue eyes, his nose and chin. Then it was a strapping boy with shaggy black hair, her blue eyes, his nose and her chin. "Hawkeye... Hawkeye... Captain Pierce!" Daniel screamed. "What?" Hawkeye screamed. "What happened, son; there is something wrong." Daniel said concerned. Hawkeye didn't say a thing.

The next thing Hawkeye knew there was a splash and he was in the water. "What did you do that for?" Hawkeye screamed at his father. "Because you stink, if there was a way to get you clean this was it." Daniel said and then he laughed at his son. "Why? I could have drowned what is the matter with you?" Hawkeye screamed again. Daniel rolled his eyes before saying, "Hawkeye the bay is only 4 feet deep you are over 6, you do the math." Hawkeye then stood up in the water his father was right, the water was barely over his hips. Daniel put a hand out over the water to help Hawkeye out of the water and Hawkeye pulled him in. "Well now you have your just desserts." Hawkeye said as he splashed water at his father.

Then the past caught up with Hawkeye. He remembered that warm June Saturday of 1929 in Crabapple Cove, Maine. _Where there was a lobster in every pot and 2 Methodists in every garage. Except for the Pierce household where there was a catholic and a Lutheran in the garage. Up the road from Hawkeye's home was Webber Pond, it was a swimming hole that was totally furnished with reeds, frogs and the tire swing. Billy and Hawkeye would go there often to fish and swim in the lazy summer days. In the springtime they would go wading up to there knees looking for polliwogs, which Virginia would get mad because Billy and Benjamin would come home wet._

 _School had let out for the summer the day before; Billy and Bobby Thompson had made plans to go fishing the next day. At the time Billy had lived next door to the Pierce household with his mother, father and 15-year-old sister Evelyn. Billy was a local hero always going out for sports teams, had the best grades and girls fawning over him. Billy was only 13 at the time but he was going places. Daniel was working at the hospital in Friendship, Maine. Evelyn, Virginia and Daniel's sister Ethel were going shopping in Augusta for a communion dress for Evelyn._

" _Mom, Bobby and I are going to go fishing this morning." Billy said as he came down for breakfast that morning. "Would you take Hawkeye with you, I am sure he will be board going to Augusta with us to go shopping for your sister's communion dress." Ethel said. "No, I don't want to take Hawkeye, he's so slow. We will be forever going there and back." Billy protested. "I promise Billy I will be fast, Please Billy, please." Hawkeye said as he looked at Billy with his pleading blue eyes. "Billy you need to take Hawkeye, he will be so board in the stores with us." Said Ethel. "What about uncle Daniel can't he take Hawkeye with him?" asked Billy. "No, your uncle Daniel can't take Hawkeye with him to Friendship because the hospital will not allow a child in there and you know that!" Ethel yelled at Billy. "Where's father at?" asked Billy. "Your father is off training with the 103_ _rd_ _infantry this weekend and again you know that." Said Ethel._

 _Hawkeye looked at Billy with his blue eyes, as big as they could get and said "Please Billy Please take me. I don't want to go with your sister and our mom's I won't be any trouble. I promise." Hawkeye pleaded again. Billy sighed, "Alright you can come with us, but you better keep up with us because if you don't we are going to leave you!" Billy said as he had his finger in Hawkeye's chest. Hawkeye jumped off the stool he was sitting on and gave Billy a great big hug and said, "Thank you Billy, thank you, thank you, thank you." Virginia didn't trust Billy as far as she could throw him, but in the same tone she knew that her son would be terribly board and would whine the whole time there were shopping._

 _A half an hour later Bobby showed up at Billy's and Billy told Bobby what was happening. "You have got to be kidding me, Billy you know your cousin is to slow for us!" said Bobby. "I know Bobby, but I don't have a choice I'm stuck with him." Billy said and then he yelled over at Hawkeye. "Come on Hawkeye let's go!" Hawkeye grabbed his lunch and fishing pole and said, "I am coming, I am coming." Hawkeye didn't realize that one of his shoelaces was untied when he stepped off the porch; he tripped over his own shoes, he fell to the ground and started to cry. "That is just like your cousin." Said Bobby angrily. Billy threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "Why are you crying?" "I tripped" cried Hawkeye. "Get up quit being a crybaby." "Billy my shoe is untied." Whimpered Hawkeye. "So, tie it yourself." Billy said angrily. "I... I... do... not... know... how." Hawkeye whimpered the tears streaming down his angelic face. Billy said disgustingly, "That's my aunt for you. Turn you into a complete cry baby, you are going to be 35 years old and still don't know how to tie your own damn shoes." "I am not a baby, I am big boy." Hawkeye said while wiping the tears from his face._

" _Oh, for God sake's I'll tie your damn shoes." Bobby said as he walked over to Hawkeye. Hawkeye sat down on the porch while Bobby tied his shoes. "You better learn how to tie your shoes soon; your mother isn't going to be around the rest of your life to do it for you." Said Bobby as he finished. They walked the 2.5 miles to Webber Pond. Although to Hawkeye it seemed like 10 miles. It took the boys almost an hour to get to the pond, get the boat into the water, board the boat and paddle out to where they were going to fish. Hawkeye would walk behind the boys at a distance of one-eighth to one-fourth of a mile. Although he was tall for his 7-year-old frame, at times he was unable to keep up with the two 13-year-old boys. Both Billy and Bobby were at least a foot taller then Hawkeye was._

 _When Hawkeye would get to be one-fourth of mile, behind the boys they would turn and scream at Hawkeye, "Come on you cry baby we're not waiting all day for you." Hawkeye would yell back, "I'm coming, I am coming" and then he would start to run. When Hawkeye caught up to Billy and Bobby, they would quicken their pace. Hawkeye was behind Billy and Bobby by one-fourth of a mile when the boys got to the pond. Billy and Bobby borrowed a row boat with a blue seat in the middle of the boat. The boys just had the boat in the water when Hawkeye got caught up to them. "Thank you for waiting." Hawkeye said as he panted. "Hurry up and get in the boat." Billy yelled at him. Hawkeye scrambled into the boat, sat his lunch down under the blue seat and got his fishing gear ready to go. Billy and Bobby were rowing out to the spot where they were going to fish. As they were rowing Billy and Bobby were thinking of ways to get rid of Hawkeye. Hawkeye was baiting his line and getting ready to cast once they were at there spot._

 _After spending about an hour with lines in the water. Hawkeye thought he might have had a fish, he reeled it in only to discover that he had a piece of reed and his bait was gone on the line. Hawkeye then reached over to grab some new bait only to realize that he was too short to reach for the bait. Hawkeye sat his reel down on the blue seat and stood up and Bobby said, "This is the opportunity." Billy then took his hand and placed it on Hawkeye's back and gave him a gentle nudge into the water. Hawkeye then started to sink underneath the water because he couldn't swim. Hawkeye tried to scream but more water just filled his lungs and he blacked out. Billy and Bobby were laughing to their hearts content. After Hawkeye was under the water for a full 90 seconds, when Bobby realized that Hawkeye wasn't coming back up. "Uh, Billy he's not coming back up does he know how to swim?" asked Bobby. "OH SHIT!" Billy exclaimed and then he jumped into the water, to search for Hawkeye. At the very last second Billy found Hawkeye and grabbed him with his hand by the back of Hawkeye's shirt and then swam them up towards the boat. Once Hawkeye was at the surface he started to breathe again, his toes and fingers were starting to turn blue. Bobby lifted Hawkeye into the boat, placed him on his stomach to expel the water out of his lungs. Like his father told him to do, thanks to his service in the Coast Guard._

 _Once Hawkeye was starting to expel water, Bobby then gave Billy a hand up. Billy then hit Hawkeye hard on the back a couple of times to expel more water. When Hawkeye came to, Billy said to him, "Your so clumsy if it wasn't for me, you would be dead!" Hawkeye then said, "Thank you Billy for saving my life." "hmm" Billy responded. After that Hawkeye decided that he wanted to go home. "Fine you can go home, but we're staying here." Said Bobby. Billy and Bobby rowed the boat toward the shore, Hawkeye got out and started the long walk home. Virginia had a very bad feeling that something was going to happen to Hawkeye and at the last minute she decided to stay home from the shopping trip. When Hawkeye appeared at the front door step Virginia was waiting for him. Although he appeared dry, he smelt like he was a wet burlap sack at some point during the trip._

 _Hawkeye's eye's screamed at her that something happened. "Benjamin are you ok?" Virginia asked. "I am ok" Hawkeye said looking down as he sat the gear and his lunch down. Virginia then hugged her son and she smelled him and then asked, "Why do you smell like you were a wet burlap sack?" "I... I... fell into the pond and Billy saved me." Virginia eyed Hawkeye really carefully before she said "What do you mean you fell in the pond? I thought you were in a boat?" "I was, I stood up to get some bait I lost my balance and fell in." Hawkeye said as he rubbed his back. But his eyes told the whole story, he was deeply frighten. "Where's Billy?" Virginia demanded. "I... I... I... don't know." Hawkeye said. "Come on Benjamin let's get you cleaned up I will not have my son stinking up my house." Virginia said while taking Hawkeye up stairs to the bathroom._

 _Virginia drew Hawkeye's bath in the claw foot tub while Hawkeye stripped his clothes off. "No, no I don't want to go into the water." Hawkeye said. Virginia had to fight Hawkeye to get him into the bath. After he was in the tub she stayed with him and bathed him like he was a three-year-old child. After a bath and a fresh change of clothes for Hawkeye, she took him to his room to lay down for a little bit. When Daniel got home from Friendship, Virginia met him on the front porch. "I want you to take a look at Benjamin, something happened to him at the pond and I believe it was Billy's fault." Daniel looked over Hawkeye when he woke up from his nap and found nothing wrong with him. He told Virginia the news in the kitchen while Hawkeye was sent outside to play. "There is nothing wrong with him." Daniel said. "That can't be, there has to be something wrong with him." Virginia said. "Virginia, I know I am a doctor, he is fine, might be a little scared. But I would be too if I fell into a pond and didn't know how to swim." Daniel said knowing full well what Virginia told him when Daniel said it was time for Hawkeye to learn how to swim two summers prior to the incident. Virginia was still grieving her youngest baby's death. "I want him to learn how to swim." Virginia demanded. "You don't even know how to swim, I thought you didn't want him to swim." Daniel said._

 _Virginia sighed as she said, "It's time he learned how, with a capable adult and I trust you. We tell him all of the time he is a big boy but then we don't show him what he needs to know are we messing him up?" Virginia asked worried about her son. "No, I don't think so. I know he is going to be our only baby because of Elizabeth. But I will teach him how to swim, if you teach him to tie his shoes." Daniel said. "Done" said Virginia._

 _Billy and Bobby were grilled by all the parents when they returned from the fishing/camping trip the next afternoon. They still maintain their innocence and Hawkeye would not talk. Virginia told Billy and Bobby; "You mark my words one day this will come back to haunt my son and you will pay dearly for it." Little that anyone knew that in 5 years' time that both Virginia and Billy would be dead. Virginia due to stage 4 Hodgkin's disease. A car accident claimed Billy's life and paralyzed Bobby._

"Hawkeye... Hawkeye are you okay?" Daniel asked bringing Hawkeye back into the present. "HE PUSHED ME!" Hawkeye screamed. "What? Who pushed you?" Daniel asked. "Billy did when I was 7." Hawkeye said. Daniel had to think back, before he said, "you mean the day that you went fishing with Billy and Bobby and you fell in the pond?" "yes" Hawkeye said. "Hawkeye, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up old memories." Daniel said as he looked at his son concerned. "Yeah well, now I need a shower." Hawkeye said as he grabbed onto the ladder on the dock.

Hawkeye went to bed early that evening and Daniel had to know what all his son faced in Korea. After downing a couple of glasses of scotch. Which Daniel had not touch the stuff since after Virginia was dead and buried; Hawkeye was not talking to him. Even though it was hard as it was; he didn't touch the stuff when the Army said that Hawkeye was dead. He finally after almost 21 years of not touching the scotch Daniel could not resist anymore. After the scotch was down, Daniel still didn't feel any better, he picked up the phone, "I need to place a call to a Sherman Potter, Hannibal Missouri." Daniel said to the operator.

* * *

I want to thank the writer's Dan Wilcox and Thad Mumford and the Director Neil Cox as well as cast and crew of M*A*S*H for there work on "Bless You, Hawkeye" from season 9. It gave me the inspiration to write in more detail what happened that fateful day when Hawkeye nearly drowned in the pond. The episode was beautifully written, directed and acted. Alan Alda was great in showing emotion from what happened. Please forgive me for killing off cousin Billy in the end, but I had the feeling with the way that Hawkeye said that "he hated him" that Billy got his karma.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long in getting a chapter up, I had some writer's block. I felt it was time to catch up with the 3rd swamp rat. I dont own M*A*SH, More at the end. Please read and review. And now on with the story:

* * *

Chapter Ten: A War Between the Winchesters

Timeline: October 5th, 1953

"When is this Winchestah going to actually start working?" said a hospital administrator to Dr. Robert Harwell. "I don't know when Dr. Winchestah is coming home from Korea Mrs. Parsons." Dr. Harwell, who was the CEO of Boston Mercy Hospital, said solemnly. "Well' Mrs. Parsons scoffed, 'he bettah hoory up because Dr. Torborg is not going to be waiting much longah." Said Mrs. Parsons and then she walked away. Dr. Harwell was already feeling the pressure from the staff of Boston Mercy Hospital. Even Dr. Torborg himself asked Dr. Harwell when Winchester was coming home a week prior to the conversation with Mrs. Parsons. Little did anyone know Winchester was on his way. He was just waiting for his discharge papers. On October 12th Dr. Torborg, who was the Chief administrative officer of Boston Mercy, told Dr. Harwell that it was time to look for somebody else since this Winchester character was not going to come to Boston Mercy after all. Dr. Harwell begged Doctor Torborg and their boss Dr. Fredrickson who was the President of Boston Mercy Hospital, to give Winchester a little more time. Dr. Fredrickson said "No, find somebody else that Boston Mahcy can't wait forevah for this Winchestah to come along."

Charles Emerson Winchester the third had gotten his okay to come home the morning that Doctor's Harwell, Torborg and Fredrickson spoke. The telegram arrived in Dr. Harwell's office while there meeting was taking place it read:

"To Dr. Robert Harwell {stop}

Boston Mercy Hospital {stop}

Boston, Massachusetts {stop}

Release from army coming on October 13th, will be in Boston by October 17th {stop}

Want to start work the following Monday {stop}

October 19th, 1953 {stop}

Thank you for waiting for me {stop}

Sincerely {stop}

Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester the third {stop}"

On October 17th Honoria met Charles at Logan International airport. She was so ready for her big brother to come home from the war as was the rest of the Winchester family. As Charles stepped off the plane and took a deep breath in the crisp fall air he thought of two things: One winter was going to come early and Two: he would be greeted by his mother and his father or by at least by Mr. Paul Hanson, the chauffeur that the Winchester's have had for 25 years. When his plane landed at 4:45 the sun was just about to disappear in the west and he could feel a chill coming in the air as he was coming down off the steps to the plane. Honoria saw her big brother thru the glass windows of the Boutwell Terminal Building at the airport, she had been anxiously waiting for his arrival even going to the airport 2 hours before he was to get to the airport. She was even told by her father do not get overly excited about Charles's arrival as that would not be dignified in their social class. But Honoria didn't care, she was bouncing off the walls and wanted to tell everyone that her big brother was coming home. When she saw Charles at the top of the steps of the plane she raced out to the tarmac and pushed her way to the velvet ropes on the tarmac, if she could have gone past the ropes she would have and even thought about doing it and sort of tackling her brother, until she saw the cop about 15 feet from her. "CHARLES, CHARLES, CHARLES" Honoria screamed at the top of her lungs, while waving her hands up in the air.

Charles stopped in the middle of the pavement and looked to see who was trying to get his attention, when he found the person yelling for him; his eyes bugged out of his head as he saw his sister in a floral print dress standing by herself clutching her purse between her knees and waving her arms madly. He could literally count the number of steps between him and her and he jogged over to his sister and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. People thought that maybe they were together as a couple as they didn't look a lot alike. She took after their mother and he their father. "Honoria, what are you doing here?" Charles asked as he looked her up and down after the embrace between the brother and sister ended.

"M-m-mother and Fa-father c-c-could not co-come to pick y-y-you up and Mr. Pa-pa-Paul had the day off, a-a-a-after go-go-going to the hos-hos-hos-hospit-hospital l-l-l-l-l-last n-n-n-n-n-night." Honoria said. "Oh' Charles raised his eyes up 'Is Mr. Paul okay?" ask Charles. "Y-y-yes Ch-Charles he's f-f-fine. M-m-mother and fa-father are ex-ex-ex-ex-exci-excited a-a-ab-about yo-your re-return fro-from K-K-Ko-Kor-Korea and th-they can-cannot wa-wait f-f-for you to g-g-get ho-ho-home." Honoria said. Why did they not come to Logan to get me?" Charles asked. "B-b-b-b-b-be-be-be-bea-beca-because th-th-they are at h-h-home ge-ge-ge-get-get-getting read-ready for y-y-your We-welc-welcome home pa-party." Honoria sheepishly smiled as they walked to the end of the ropes together to go into the terminal building. She could never keep a secret even as a small child. "I thought I said that I did not want a party!" Charles Bellowed. "Y-y-you did, b-b-but your ge-ge-getting o-o-o-one a-a-an-anyway and th-th-that's n-n-not all. T-t-t-there's a new ex-ex-exhibition at the ins-ins-institute of c-c-contemporary art and a new play at the m-m-m-metropolitan th-theater and of c-course the s-s-symphony a-a-a-among other thing-things p-p-planned for your first we-week b-b-back in B-b-b-Boston." Honoria said as she smiled very wide. Charles groaned, "I don't know if I want to do all of this. Wait.' Charles stopped suddenly in the terminal building, Honoria looked at him confused. 'Who is going to drive us because you can't do it and I really shouldn't after the drinks I had while in the air." Charles said.

"Y-yes I can Charles, I got my li-li-license abo-about a y-y-year ago." Honoria said as she smiled very wide. "YOU? Really? I thought you said you didn't want to learn how." Charles said astonished as he picked up his suitcases from baggage claim. "I c-c-cha-chan-changed my mi-mind and it is as easy as Mr. Pa-Paul said it was go-going to be, he t-t-taught me how. C-c-come on let's go h-h-home." Honoria said as they walked out of the airport to get into the car, a brand new 1953 Buick Roadmaster Skylark in Sky Blue. Obviously his father's new car that Honoria used to pick up Charles as he thought about it "Y-y-you like her?" Honoria said as she smiled.

"It's a very nice car, father bought for himself." Charles said as he carefully put in his luggage in the trunk of the car, being mindful of the paint job and the yelling he got from when he accidently scoffed the paint job trying to load the luggage into his father's brand new 1927 Duesenberg Model A, when he was 10 years old. "It's m-m-mine. H-her na-name's S-s-sally" Honoria said. "YOURS!" Charles Bellowed. "Y-yes Ch-Charles, m-m-mine. Fa-father bought her last m-m-month f-f-for me, is-isn't she p-p-pr-pretty?" Honoria said as her smile got wider "I... I... I... don't believe it. He bought you a brand-new car, when he would not even fork over the money for me for a car at sixteen." Charles said astonished. "I am j-j-just th-that lu-lucky." Honoria said. Charles and Honoria climbed into the car and left for Beacon Hill. After Honoria made several aggressive moves, Charles cease talking to his sister and grabbed onto his seat in the car. She may have gotten her license but that didn't mean that she deserved it.

Later that evening Charles was in front of all the Winchester friends and family. Most congratulated him for coming home. Whenever Charles the second would hear of another congrats from a friend or a family member to Charles the third, Charles the second would interrupt and said, "Yes we are very happy to have our son home, as you are happy to see him home." This was the friendliest Charles the third had ever seen his father. Charles the second was always cold and aloof to his children, Charles had told Hawkeye once that " _he and his father were 12,000 miles apart in the same room, he only had a father while Hawkeye had a dad."_ By Sunday morning at the First United Presbyterian Church In Cambridge, Massachusetts. Charles the second cold and aloof attitude returned of course he seemed friendly to his friends and the other church members but the minute that they left ear shot the attitude was back. Charles the third made it through his first day at Boston Mercy and had two-night rotations on Tuesday and Wednesday the 20th and 21st, which meant he was not home from the hospital until about 9pm both those evenings. On Thursday October 22nd, his mother Audrey had insisted that Charles come with them to the Institute of Contemporary Art to view the newest exhibit that the gala had.

Audrey was very much the opposite of Charles, both the second and the third. While both Charles were tall, lanky and heavy set. Audrey was slim and average size. Audrey was prim and proper while both Charles's had a bullish and stubborn streak in them. Charles the second was more bullish and stubborn compared to Charles the third. The only thing that Charles the third got from his mother physically was the shape and color of her eyes as well as the natural curls of her hair. She also did give him a compassion to be empathetic towards others such as David Sheridan, Private Palmer and his sister, Honoria are a few of the people that Charles had shown compassion for.

The exhibit had shown the usual paintings and sculptures from famous artists such as _Milton Avery, Georgia O'Keeffe, and Robert William Addison_ to name a few. But when Charles turned into another gallery he caught sight from something he didn't want to see. Korea in Pictures was the title of the exhibit. The first picture he saw with a kneeling Chaplin making the sign of the cross as he was administering the last rites to a soldier that was wounded in combat while 4 other soldiers' look on bothered Charles somewhat. The next picture came into view with a couple of soldiers helping another soldier off the battlefield who was seriously distressed with 2 more soldiers were behind the trio of men 1 of them armed with a rifle looking for the enemy. What a waste Charles thought to himself. The one that bothered Charles the most was a picture of a Korean family who are refugee's looking at the ruins of their bombed-out home the scared look on the child's face told it all.

Suddenly Charles had a flash back to the 5 Chinese musicians that Winchester found in the closing days of the war and the distress that he was under when 1 of the men came back to the camp but was dead upon arrival to M*A*S*H 4077. "Oh my god" Charles said as he then bolted out of the art gallery. "Charles!" his mother hissed at him, but he didn't hear her. He ran down Newbury street turned left on Dartmouth street and ran down the six blocks to the park on the Charles river. Charles the 2nd and Audrey stayed at the art gallery while Honoria followed Charles but was a few block's behind him because she couldn't keep up in her low heel flat shoes she had on. She was scared he was going to do something drastic. When Honoria found him on the steps to the Charles River she asked, "Charles are you o-okay?" "No, Honoria I'm not okay" Charles said staring out into the river. "Do you w-w-w-want to t-talk a-about it?" Honoria asked. "No Honoria I do not want to talk about it." Charles said. "Do you m-mind th-that I sit w-w-with you?" Honoria asked. "No Honoria I do not mind that, please sit." Charles said as he scooted over to let her sit down. She may have not understood what Charles was going thru but at least she was there for him.

This scene repeated itself the next night at the Metropolitan Theatre production of " _The Lark_ " which is the story of the trial, condemnation and execution of Joan of Arc. Charles left at the beginning of the second act when they were talking about war. This time he walked around New England Medical Center Hospital, Stopping to admire the new babies at the nursery. "Your Lucky you haven't experienced war, I hope you never do." Charles said quietly to the babies. "Sir visiting hooos are ovah." Said a nurse to him as he admired the babies for a little while longer. "Huh" Charles said startled. "L'uk I know yooo excited about yooo new baby but visiting hooos are ovah and the nooses in thahe need to close the shade to the noosahy." "I'm sorry I was just leaving, thank you madam." Charles said. Charles then made his way out to the street and slowly walked around the block a few times in the cool evening October air.

The worst flash back happened the next night at the symphony when the symphony started to play Mozart's Quintet in A major for Clarinet and Strings Charles walked out once they started to play the dreadful first movement, that Charles hated so much now. Charles the second was on the aisle, then Audrey was next to him followed by Honoria and then Charles the third. Within the first two notes the flash back started by 15 seconds into the piece Charles the third could not stand it any longer and moved to get up "Ch-Charles are you o-okay?" Honoria whispered to her brother. "No, Honoria I have to leave." Charles whispered to his sister as he climbed over top of her. "Do you wa-want me to c-come w-with you?" Honoria asked. "No, you stay, enjoy." Charles said as he was starting to climb over his mother. "Charles? What are you doing; sit down?" Audrey whispered to her son. "CHARLES EMERSON WINCHESTER THE THIRD, DO AS YOUR MOTHER SAYS AND SIT DOWN!" Charles the second growled through gritted teeth. "I am sorry, but I have to go." Charles whispered to his parents as he was climbing over his father. It was now a full minute into the piece as he made his way up the aisle. Charles the second and Audrey were both mortified at Charles the thirds behavior. This time Charles went for a walk; a long walk around the city of Boston.

At the end of the Symphony Charles the second, Audrey and Honoria went to look for Charles the third around the theatre. "He's not in the car and Mr. Paul said he hasn't seen him" Audrey said. "Well he is nowhere in the theater." Charles the second said. A-and h-he's n-not o-o-outside" Honoria said. "Well Let's go home no sense in us freezing outside in the drizzle. He will show up when he's hungry." Charles the second bellowed. While in the limo Audrey had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she felt guilty about the way that her son Charles was being treated by her husband and herself.

"Audrey are you okay you're not acting like yourself." Charles the second asked her upon him arriving in their bedroom to get himself ready for bed after his customary cigar and brandy that he had prior to bed each night. Audrey looked at herself in her vanity dresser mirror as she is brushing her hair, sighed and said; "I am worried about Charles, this is the third event that he has walked out on in the last 3 days and did you see him at his welcome home party he didn't seem like himself." "POPPYCOCK he's fine. He's just being a baby." Charles the second said while puffing out his chest. Audrey looked at herself in the mirror again wondering what happened to her son as she said, "I do not know something is really bugging him." "Audrey you are being too much like an overprotective mother. Charles is 36 years old, he is fine come to bed." Charles the second said as he laid his big meaty hands on his wife's slender shoulders. "I don't know something is wrong with him." Audrey said Charles the second took his hands off her and gave her a small kiss on the side of her face and said. "He's fine." Charles the second then went to go climb into the bed that was turned down by the housekeeping staff, earlier that evening. Audrey continued to stare in the mirror putting herself on trial for the behavior of herself and her husband. She sighed heavily, "Maybe he needs to see somebody." Audrey said. "POPPYCOCK he does not need to see anybody all of that is a bunch of baloney. People go to those doctors and for what? NOTHING IT'S JUST A WASTE OF MONEY. We are Winchesters we don't see PSYCHIATRISTS. Now I DEMAND that you come to bed" Charles the second said arrogantly. Audrey shook her head and said as she was getting her housecoat, "No, I think that I am going to wait up for him." "AUDREY BEATRIX TAYLOR WINCHESTER YOU WILL COME TO BED!" Charles the second demanded again as Audrey slammed the door to her and Charles the second's bedroom and went to go and sit down in the sitting room to wait for her son.

Upon her arrival at the bottom of the steps in the sitting room she noticed Honoria was in the sitting room in her robe reading her latest book, " _A Kiss Before Dying" By Ira Levin_. "I take it you are worried about Charles too; Honoria?" Audrey said. "Y-yes M-m-mother th-th-this is n-n-n-not l-l-l-like him. He w-w-won't te-te-tell me w-w-w-what's g-g-g-g-g-g-going on, I am s-s-s-scared for him, I h-h-have r-r-r-r-read the same s-s-s-s-sen-sentence s-s-s-several t-t-times and I c-c-can't m-m-make se-sense of it." Honoria said. Audrey sat down on the couch next Honoria and took her daughters head in her arms and said to her "We will get to the bottom of this." "I-I-I-I-I h-h-hope so m-m-mother." Honoria said as she started to cry.

Meanwhile Charles the third had decided that he was cold walking around Chinatown in Boston and decided to step into the Golden Nugget on 25th and Essex street. Smooth jazz was playing on the stage by an all-white band. As Charles looked around the bar most no all; of the bar patrons were white. "What do ya have?" asked the guy behind the bar in a very heavy and thick Boston accent. Charles figured this was the bartender. "Uh I'll have a cognac." Charles said. The bartender took one look at Charles, still in his tux and said, "What does this l'uk like a pompous bar we don't carry cognac." The bartender yelled. Charles sighed "How about a glass of red Bordeaux?" "Bordeaux? I don't carry French wine." The Bartender said. "Well, what do you have?" Charles sighed. "Well I have amahican beahs and Jim, Jack, Heaven Hill, and Rock Rye whiskey." The bartender said. "I will have a beer." Charles said. The Bartender gave Charles a beer that was on tap and kept the beer coming until it was closing time.

At 2 o clock in the morning on Sunday Charles arrived in front of his home at 14 Chestnut Street the sitting room light was on, but the two occupants were asleep while waiting for Charles. The staff of the Winchester's went to bed a few hours earlier. Audrey fell asleep at around 12:30 Honoria fell asleep quickly after. The door jiggled open and Honoria and Audrey where quickly aroused to a wobbling Charles waltzing thru the door. "Charles are you okay?" Audrey asked. "y-y-y-yeah i-i-i-I am f [hiccup] fune." Honoria took one sniff of Charles breath and she waved her hand in front of her face while saying "Wh-whew.. He-he-he's d-d-d-d-drunk!" "Bedtime Charles" Audrey said as she steered him towards the steps. "NO, NO we could [hiccup] use [hiccup] SOME MORE DRINKS [hiccup]." Charles said loudly as he started to get out of his mother's hands and head for the liquor cabinet in the library. "NO, it's bedtime" Audrey said as he and Honoria steered him towards the steps to go up to his room it took all of there might to get Charles's 299-pound 6-foot 10-inch frame up the stairs. Which was hard on both Audrey's 5-foot 2-inch 101-pound frame and Honoria's 5-foot 9-inch 126-pound frame. Mrs. Peters and Mr. Hanson came down from the servant's quarters to see if they could be of any assistance in helping Charles up the last few steps upstairs. "No need for assistance we have him." Audrey said as they reached the last 5 steps. "C-c-come on Ch-Ch-Charles move." Honoria said. "MOO" Charles the third bellowed.

The next morning Charles awoke with a bad hangover worse than anything that he had in Korea. "Come on Master Charles up and at them. It's a beautiful day." Mr. Paul Hanson said as he walked into Charles the third's bedroom. "UGH...GO AWAY RADAR." Charles moaned from his bed. Charles was forced to attend services that morning at church, Charles the third tried to back out of the service but was met with the brick wall of Charles the second. Charles the third had such a bad splitting headache that he would not get up to sing and he held his hands up to his ears to block out the pipe organ, as soon as church was over Charles the third bolted out of the church, not even staying for polite conversation. "What's wrong with your brother, Honoria?" Asked Mrs. Brown the preacher's wife. "H-h-he's not feeling well, and n-n-neither am I" Honoria said. "Oh, well I will pray for both of you." Mrs. Brown said as she parted the way for Honoria to make her way up the aisle to attend to herself and her brother. Charles the third slept the rest of the day away after they returned home from church that day.

Charles the third still had a tinge of a headache come Monday morning, miraculously he made it through his surgery's and rounds that day at Boston Mercy. That night was Bridge club Which Charles now loathed because it again brought back awful memories of Korea. On Tuesday evening was the reading club for Audrey and Honoria and the board meeting for Harvard University for both Charles. Again, Charles the second loathed the negative reactions that came out of Charles the third for the next 2 weeks.

On Monday November 9th at bridge club Charles the third was fighting the memories of the bridge tournament in Korea as well as other Korea memories he gulped and then said, "I'm sorry uh ladies and gentleman but I seem to be getting a tad ill, I think I'm going to go home." "Do you w-w-w-w-want me to c-c-come w-with y-y-you Charles?" Honoria asked. "No Honoria you stay I think it's because I am a bit over tired I am just going to go home and go to bed." Charles said firmly. "Oh o-okay." Honoria said. Charles told his parents the same line and Audrey asked if she should come. "Quit Mollycoddling him, Audrey." Charles the second bellowed.

When Charles arrived home, he made his way up to his room to read but was disturbed by the television that Colette Peters had on. Mrs. Peters was the head of the female household staff, as a housekeeper. She was an older short lady that was on the chunky side. Mrs. Peters had been a part of the Winchester family; since Charles was a boy. She raised Charles, Honoria and Timothy until Timothy died in 1922 as the nanny. When Honoria went to Rosemary Hall in Greenwich, Connecticut in the year of 1939, Mrs. Peters had gotten promoted. Charles was in his first year of Medical school, when she was promoted.

When Charles was thoroughly irritated by the noise coming from Mrs. Peters room, he went up to tell her to turn it down, but he got absorbed into _Arthur Godfrey's Talent Scouts,_ and he ended up sitting down on the couch in her room. At the end of the program. Arthur Godfrey said " _Thanks ever so much folks" as he waved to the audience._ "Well' Charles said as he got up and stretched his arms 'I better be getting to bed, I know Mother, father and Honoria will be home soon." "Goodnight Master Charles." Mrs. Peters said. "Good night Mrs. Peters" Charles replied. Then the famous Da- da- da- da- da- da- da-da came on. "Oh, I love Lucy. I love this show." Mrs. Peters said. Charles was intrigued by the music but stood by the door watching the tv until the first commercial break laughing at the jokes and the silliness that Lucy must go thru _tell the truth, to win the 100-dollar bet between herself, Ricky, Fred and Ethel._ During the first commercial break Charles rejoins Mrs. Peters on the couch near the end of the program after _Lucy screams and then says to Ricky after hugging him "Ricky, Ricky, get me out of here! I don't know how to speak Italian! I'll pay the bet. I'll pay the bet."_ Charles hears his father, mother and Honoria come in through the door. During the closing credits of _I Love Lucy,_ Mrs. Peters asks; " Pretty good isn't it." "yes, it's a very amusing they are very funny on the show." "Just you wait, _The Red Button's_ Show is next, you'll love it."

"I'm going to check on Charles." Audrey said as she was excusing herself from the library and Charles the Second's Brandy and Cigar. "You need to quit mollycoddling him, he needs to grow up and be a man." After five minutes of Audrey looking for Charles the third, she saw her daughter. "I can not find him in his room or anywhere on the second floor." Audrey said. "Y-y-you d-d-don't th-think that he did not come h-home?" Honoria said with her eyes wide. "I don't know but I'm scared." Audrey said. "OH, POPPYCOCK he's home." Charles the second said. Honoria and Audrey both stared at Charles the second for almost a full minute before leaving. "I'll go and ch-ch-check the th-th-third and f-f-fourth floors and re ch-ch-check the second." And I will take the first floor, the basement and outside." Audrey said.

Honoria looked all over the second and the third floor she finally found him on the fourth floor in the servants' quarters with Mrs. Peters. "Ch-Charles ar-ar-are you a-a-a-a-alright?" Honoria asked. "Yes, Honoria I am fine, I couldn't sleep. Come, sit down and watch this, the show is very funny" Charles said as he scooted over on the couch. Red then said a funny line and Mrs. Peters and Charles laughed out loud, while Honoria chuckled. Soon Honoria got drawn into the program.

"Charles have you seen our children?" Audrey asked upon her return to the library. "No" Charles the second said. "first our son and now our daughter? Come on we must find them." Audrey said. While searching on the third floor Honoria laughed loudly at a line of Red's upon hearing her laugh Charles the second grumbled to Audrey, "They are upstairs." Audrey and Charles the second quietly climb the stairs to the fourth floor.

When Charles the second saw his children watch television he bellowed, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Charles the third, Honoria and Mrs. Peters all jumped. "F-F-F-Father?" Honoria stammered. Charles the second looked at Charles the third squarely in the eye before he bellowed again, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SICK." "I was... I am feeling better." Charles the third said to his father. "I DON'T WANT YOU WATCHING THIS... THIS... THIS... UNINTELLIGENT... PASSING... FAD... OF... A... MACHINE!" Charles the second bellowed at his children. Charles the third hung his head like a whipped dog. "B-b-b-b-b-but F-f-f-father." Honoria said. "NO BUTS HONORIA GO TO BED! AND HOW DARE YOU IN YOUR LYING TO ME YOU ALSO GO TO BED NOW BOTH OF YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILDREN." Both Charles the third and Honoria high tailed it to their rooms.

Mrs. Peters knew what might be coming, she could get let go after all the years that she had been a faithful servant to Charles the Second and Audrey Winchester. She was scared that this might happen the minute she asked to purchase a Television for herself 3 years earlier, but she could not resist the temptation. Honoria bawled her eyes out that evening while Charles the third was sad listing to his sister cry into her pillow that night while they were going to sleep. About an hour after Honoria stopped crying, sleep finally claimed Charles the third.

* * *

The websites of the pictures are as follows: 2017/11/korean-war-united-states-nuclear-weapons, . , detail/news-photo/marine-chaplain-performing-catholic-last-rites-over-news-photo/50863742. Also if you are from Boston, Ma, USA please do not take offense if I somehow got the Bostonian wrong I was using this translator /BostonianTranslator. If there is a word that is wrong please Private Message me, so I can fix the missed words. Thanks and Make sure you read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I dont own MASH, Obviously. Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Hawk's Trip to California

Timeline: December 18th, 1953

"I don't understand, why we have to go to California for Christmas" Hawkeye said as the picturesque white snow-covered scenery passed by the car as Daniel was driving the Mercury Monterrey to Bangor to take him and his son to California for Christmas. "Because I wanted to see Peg and Erin again, plus I get to meet the man that you spent the last two years rooming with, BJ. That and I have had too many white Christmas's, it will be fun to have some actual sunshine' Daniel said as he smiled at his son 'and I have the feeling that you needed to see BJ, he's your best friend and I know it's killing you that you are over 3,200 miles away from each other." "It is not killing me that we are an entire continent apart." Hawkeye spat out. "Yes it is, I have seen you, your bright as a penny when you are talking to him every Sunday and the minute you hang up the phone you turn gray and gloom again." Daniel said as he looked at his son. "I thought we would go to Boston for Christmas, like we always do." Hawkeye said, looking longingly at the snow. "After all that has been going on with you? I don't think so.' Daniel sighed heavily, 'besides I don't want to get in the way of Ethel becoming a great grandmother when Beth gives birth any day now." Daniel said.

"I can't believe Evelyn is going to be a grandma." Hawkeye said as he sneered at the thought of his older cousin. "You know that your aunt Ethel is going to smear being a grandma 3 times over and going to be a great grandma in my face. Then the questions will be asked by Ethel and Evelyn that everyone in Crabapple Cove has been asking. When am I going to be a grandpa. I have closed the clinic for 3 weeks, I NEED this vacation.' Daniel said as he drummed the steering wheel with his fingers, before he continued, 'Besides, you have been itching to see BJ for the last few months; I thought you might appreciate this and who knows you might run into Margaret." Daniel said. "Yeah, well that's a dead story." Hawkeye sneered again. "You never did tell me what happened with her?" Daniel asked. "What could I say Dad? There was some closeness we shared, a few parties, a baby dying, me going to the loony bin, an armistice agreement, a hell of a goodbye and here we are. Besides you don't even know if she's in California, I have no idea where she's at." Hawkeye said.

In truth, Daniel did know that Margaret was in San Francisco, through the letters he traded back and forth with Peg. Peg and Daniel had a beautiful friendship that started in New York when the reunion for the M*A*S*H 4077th families in New York City took place. Daniel even imagined that if Elizabeth had grown up or if he and Virginia were able to conceive another little girl, she would have been just like Peg, full of personality and gorgeous. By the time that Virginia accepted the fact that Elizabeth died, it was too late. Daniel and Virginia were trying to conceive a child when Hawkeye was about 8 years of age. When Virginia went into the doctor to confirm a potential pregnancy they found the Hodgkin's.

Virginia was too proud to tell Hawkeye right away and she did her best trying not to be sick. Daniel and Ethel knew that Virginia was severely sick, it was just a matter of time before she would die. Hawkeye didn't know about the eventual outcome of Virginia's demise until it was almost too late. Hawkeye didn't find out that Virginia was sick until the summer of 1932 when Virginia lost a lot of weight quickly, but Hawkeye was assured by Daniel that it was nothing to worry about. It wasn't until the day that Daniel made French Toast and Sausages that Hawkeye had to face the reality that his mother wasn't coming back home. Hawkeye was a bear to his father and his family in the days after Virginia's death. Thank goodness for his friends, because in a sense Hawkeye lost both his mother and his father. His mother to Hodgkin's and his father to his drinking. Daniel didn't shape up for almost a year after Virginia's death, Hawkeye in turn remained silent to his father accept for the occasional hello. Ethel had to bring Daniel out of his depression and make Daniel realize that if he didn't quit drinking and soon, he was going to lose Hawkeye. The state of Maine would step in and send Hawkeye to a foster home or Hawkeye would, eventually run away from home. Daniel quit cold turkey that night Ethel made Daniel face Hawkeye's potential demise and up until the night after he pushed Hawkeye into the bay Daniel hadn't had one drop of booze.

"And where am I going to start looking?" Hawkeye said snapping his father out of the memories that Daniel was thinking about. "You love her don't you son?" Daniel asked. "Maybe, but I don't think she loves me, like I love her." Hawkeye said as he smiled at his father. "Hawkeye, son I have told you this before; you will never know unless you go after her. Besides she's have got to have kept in contact with somebody." Daniel said as he smiled at his son. "You even asked Colonel Potter at my thanksgiving phone call and he didn't even know." Hawkeye whined to his father. "I know that son, I ain't def ya know." Daniel said to his son. After 15 minutes of Hawkeye staring out of the car window looking at the snow-white scenery, he finally said, "I guess I don't understand why we are going to Bangor tonight?" "Because we leave on the first flight out for California in the morning, it's going to take us all day to get there." Daniel said, and Hawkeye shut his mouth.

The next morning Daniel and Hawkeye boarded a Convair CV-240 heading for Chicago Midway Airport at the ungodly hour of 6:30 AM. Hawkeye hadn't gotten up to face people this early since the war. The plane left for Chicago at 7 am and landed in Chicago at 9:30 am Chicago time. At about 11:30 Daniel and Hawkeye boarded another plane heading for San Francisco to leave at noon. This time a DC-7, they landed at 3:15 pm in San Francisco. As Daniel and Hawkeye were exiting the plane a look of worry came across Hawkeye's face. Daniel picked up on Hawkeye's look and said, "Don't worry about it Hawkeye; I have our entire vacation planned out with Peg." "Yeah, I hope so." Hawkeye grimaced as his stomach grumbled. Daniel and Hawkeye grabbed a quick bite to eat after they had gotten their luggage, since they had missed lunch. After the quick bite, Daniel and Hawkeye got their rental car squared away and directions to Mill Valley before leaving the airport at 4:30.

An hour later Hawkeye and Daniel were sitting in the driveway of BJ's home. "Well it doesn't look very big" said Hawkeye. "Maybe it's bigger then what we think it is", Daniel said as he smiled at his son and then he opened the driver's door, to get out of the car. Hawkeye did the same to his door, they walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Peg had quickly answered the door, "Dr. Pierce hello" Peg said as she threw her arms around the elder Pierce. "Peg, I have told you before it's Daniel unless we are in my office and that's quite impossible because we are not in Maine." Daniel said as he gave the old Pierce eyebrow waggle. Hawkeye just rolled his eyes. "I know, I am sorry" Peg said as she flirted back at Daniel. Hawkeye's eye's widened like two saucers at this hello. Even though Daniel was trying not to flirt with Peg, it couldn't be helped. If only she was 30 years older and not married to BJ. "You must be the infamous Hawkeye that your father and my husband has told me so much about." Peg said as she turned her attention from Daniel to Hawkeye. Hawkeye swallowed hard before saying "Yes, I'm Hawkeye." "Well come in, come in' Peg said as she made her way out of the door, so the two Pierce men could come into the house, 'I'm sorry that BJ and Erin aren't here, they are in San Francisco shopping for Christmas gifts." "Christmas gifts?" Hawkeye questioned as they were making their way into the living room to sit on the couch. "Yeah, BJ could never get the shopping done, until about a week before Christmas." Peg said as she smiled. "Beats you doesn't it Hawkeye. Mr. _attention Woolworth's shoppers."_ Daniel said as he grinned at his son, while Hawkeye just rolled his eyes. "Procrastinator, huh?" Peg asked. "Yeah, he always waits until Christmas eve." Daniel said as he smiled at his son. "Hey there's nothing like the chase, down the last possible second." Hawkeye said, Daniel just rolled his eyes.

Just then BJ and Erin pulled up in the driveway of their small house on Throckmorton Avenue. BJ noticed the rental car in the driveway but didn't think anything of it as he picked up his daughter out of the backseat, she was dozing in the car and a few packages for Peg and his parents. BJ tried to find with all his might a _tiny tears doll_ for Erin, but the stores were sold out. Hawkeye was excited to see his best friend standing in the driveway. BJ entered the house carrying his daughter in one arm and the packages in the other and stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing one of his best friends. "Hawkeye, what are you doing here?" BJ asked. "Well, I thought you needing some cheering up and I decided to surprise you." Hawkeye said as he smiled his fake smile. BJ gave him a cross look before saying, "I don't believe you." "Actually, darling; it was Daniel's and mine doing. I knew you missed Hawkeye and Daniel said the same thing about Hawkeye and so we decided that you two needed to see each other and what a more perfect opportunity then Christmas." Peg said and then she bit her lower lip. "Yes,' Daniel said as he stood next to Peg and wrapped an arm around her shoulders 'and I am glad this little lady thought of it." "I... I... I... I don't know what to say." BJ said as he put his now awake daughter down on the floor and she stared up at the two new strangers checking each one out. "How about giving your best friend a big hug and welcome him to California." Hawkeye said dryly. "I'm sorry Hawkeye' BJ smiled and then stepped off the landing to the front door and the staircase upstairs, crossed the entryway, went into the living room, wrap his arms around Hawkeye and said, "Welcome to California."

The next sentence out of BJ's mouth was "and you must be Daniel?" "That I am." Daniel said as he smiled widely. "It's nice to meet you." BJ said as he shook hands with the elder Pierce. Hawkeye crouched down to Erin's level; smiled at her and said, "so this I presume is Erin." "Yes." Peg said. "Hi Erin, nice to meet you." Hawkeye held out his hand to her. "MOMMY!" Erin wailed and hightailed her feet to her mother to hide in her skirt. Hawkeye was put off with Erin's reaction as he was standing back up. "Don't feel so bad; she didn't take to me right away either, It takes her a couple of days to get used to someone new. So where are you guys going to stay?" BJ asked as he put a hand on Hawk's shoulder. "Well BJ I thought I would make up the guest bedroom in the basement for Daniel and Hawkeye could have the roll away bed in Erin's room and Erin's crib would come into our room." Peg said. "If it's too much trouble we can get a hotel room somewhere." Hawkeye said. "What about your parents?" BJ asked Peg. "they are going to stay in Sacramento with my sister Yolanda and her husband and their kids." "OH" BJ said with his eyes raised, a Christmas without the In-laws staying at the house would be nice he thought. "It's too much trouble, let's go get a hotel room, dad." Hawkeye said. "No... no it's not too much trouble you will stay at Hotel Hunnicutt" said BJ as he smiled wide. "Thanks Beej" Hawkeye said, since he wasn't too certain into how much his dad had planned on spending on this vacation. "Yeah' BJ said as he started to tear up, 'no problem."

"There's something different about you two but I can't picture what it is." Hawkeye said while he was snapping his fingers." Peg moved closer to BJ with Erin still in hiding and BJ put his arm around his almost 5 months along pregnant wife and a big old cheesy moustache less grin on his face. "Ah, I got it, you shaved off the ole caterpillar." Hawkeye said. "Yeah but that's not all." BJ said. Hawkeye looked over BJ carefully before saying, "Nothing else has changed really." Peg cleared her throat to give Hawkeye a hint. Daniel knew right away what was different about her. "You know I still can't place it." Hawkeye said. "Hawkeye look very carefully at Peg." Daniel said. Hawkeye looked at her up and down and then he saw it. "You're expecting?" "Yes, yes we are." BJ said. "Wow, when?" Hawkeye said with his mouth wide open. "May 1st of next year." Peg said coyly. "Well, you two were busy when we got home; Huh?" Hawkeye said as he smiled big again. "Yep." BJ said quietly. "Mommy, I huney." Erin said as she looked up at her mother. "What is she saying?" Hawkeye said. "She's hungry' Peg said as she looked at the clock in the living room, 'no wonder it's 6:15, I will get supper started if Beej will handle the sleeping arrangements of our guests." Peg said as she looked up at her husband with wide eyes. "Yeah sure." BJ smiled at his wife and then kissed the side of her head. "Come on sweetie," Peg said as she picked up Erin to carry her into the kitchen, 'we will get you a snack and then we will eat our supper." BJ's eyes bugged out of his head. "Peg, sweetheart don't lift Erin," BJ warned. "Beej I've got it, she's not going to be my baby for very much longer." Peg smiled as she was leaving the living room.

BJ and Hawkeye went upstairs to move Erin's crib into Peg and BJ's room "I hope you don't mind sleeping in Erin's room." Said BJ. "No, not at all. Thanks for everything." Hawkeye smiled at his best friend. "So, How's everything going?" asked BJ. "Good and you?" Hawkeye asked. He didn't have the heart to tell his friend that he hasn't really worked in the last few months. "Uh, you know busy. I've gotten on with Mill Valley Health Clinic, I decided that I have had enough with surgery after Korea. Raising Erin, dealing with my to do list that Peggy worked on for a year..." "Having a baby..." Hawkeye interjected. "Yeah, that was a surprise, which Peggy isn't going to be at the diner after Christmas." BJ said. "Oh, why?" Hawkeye asked. "Well at that point, she will be five months along and she can't be on her feet all day long. And we decided that it was best for her and the baby's health. Since we don't know how her body can allow her to work and care for a baby. Plus, we need to get this room ready for Erin to share with the new baby." BJ smiled. "What about the property on the beach?" Where you had to beg Charles to borrow the money?"

BJ had a flashback to that day, _it was another very hot day BJ and Hawkeye constructed a shady area made of bamboo that they were sitting under just off the side of the swamp earlier that week. They were busy making Martinis as it was a peaceful time in Korea. "This needs more heat put it in the sun" Hawkeye said. "You want it fermented, not melted." BJ said. "Don't argue with me I majored in this." Hawkeye said. "Top fifth of your class." BJ said as he put a wet towel around his neck and put his foot up on a piece of furniture. While Hawkeye had a something resembling a fan to help cool them down that used a pulley system that was operated by Hawkeye's foot. When Radar runs into the tent, with a piece of paper in his hand and said, "Sir? Captain Hunnicutt." "Radar, not so loud. You wanna bruise it" Hawkeye said. "I'm sorry." Radar said loudly. "Shh" said BJ as he put a finger to his lips. "Hold on to your livers. I'm going in for a taste." Hawkeye said while pouring himself a martini taking a swig and coughing. BJ putting the ok sign on his right hand and smiling. Radar frowns and then asks, "How can you sirs do that to yourselves?" "Everybody's gotta have a hobby, Radar." Hawkeye says while coughing. "Our's is committing suicide._ _What do you got? Hopefully, one air conditioner." BJ says. Radar goes around the still on the inside of the tent to get to BJ. "Oh, no it's a telegram from your wife. You know Mrs. Hunnicutt? Radar says and then hands BJ the telegram. "Telegram?" BJ asks. "Yeah just phoned it in." Radar says. "It's in Korean" BJ says while trying to decipher what it says. "No, it's my hand writing." Radar says while taking back the telegram to read it._

" _Dorman ready to sell us our acre in Stinson Beach Stop. Need $200 by the 15_ _th_ _for down payment stop Love Peg Stop. Radar said. As Radar was reading the telegram BJ's face goes from concern to a smiling face. "Radar stop." Hawkeye said. "Yahoo! BJ said as he took the telegram back and then kissed Radar on the cheek. "Sir, people are looking." Radar protested, and then he goes to the other side of the still. "Oh, ho, ho I can't believe it!" BJ said while looking at the telegram again. "Good News?" Hawkeye asked as he took his towel off him. "Peg and I have wanted this property ever since we were married. It's got trees, the beach, a view of San Francisco. Everything!" said BJ. "Sounds all right if you're willing to settle for everything" Hawkeye said while ringing out a towel. Radar rolls his eyes. "The 15_ _th_ _? Hawk, today's the 15_ _th_ _! I gotta have this money today and I don't have it." BJ said. "Well, don't look at me. I just spent my last five bucks on a subscription to Frolicking Nudists. Saved 50 cents off the newsstand price." Hawkeye said._

" _Radar could you?" BJ asked. "Sixteen dollars and 27 cents. But it's all yours." Radar said as both he and Hawkeye each towel the sweat off their heads. "Well that's a start. You can get a tree with a view." Hawkeye said. BJ bangs his fist on the trunk that is sitting between himself, and Hawkeye and said, "Damn! Now somebody else will buy that land and put up a shopping center." Charles enters the tent whistling while carrying bedding and takes off his hat. "Uh, speaking of that somebody." Hawkeye said with his left hand cupped around the mouth while pointing to Charles. "Good morning, Charles." BJ says while crossing his leg, Charles is putting the flat sheet onto the mattress on his cot. "Good morning Gentlemen, Corporal." Charles says. "Warm today isn't it, Charles?" BJ askes. "I wouldn't know." Charles says. "Charles, BJ needs 200 dollars. Lend him some will ya?" Hawkeye says. "Very subtle, Hawk." BJ says smiling. Charles puts down the sheet and walks over to the chair that Hawkeye is sitting and says while BJ gets up, "200 Dollars? That's a lot of Money." "Not for you sir." Radar says. BJ stands up "Of course, not for me. I was referring to Pierces depleted friend." Charles says as Hawkeye dabs his face again with the towel. "Charles, I need it to make a down payment on some property that's very important to me." BJ says. "I don't know. It would mean parting with most of my ready cash. I like to stay liquid." Charles says while Hawkeye towels himself down. "Hence, the rubber sheets." Hawkeye says. "Slip back into your coma, Pierce." Charles says. "Ah ha." Hawkeye says. "it's a matter of life or death. Look; tomorrow's payday. You'll have it back in your hand just as soon as I get paid." BJ says. "Well, you obviously can't leave town." Charles says as he pulls some money out of his pocket and starts counting it. While Hawkeye is back to toweling himself off again "Charles, I'll be indebted to you for the rest of my life." BJ says. "It'll take him that long to pay you back." Hawkeye says as BJ is handed the money._

" _Radar" BJ says. "Don't hug me." Radar says as BJ climbs over Hawkeye and then says, "Get this money to Peg, I'm depending on you." As he hands Radar the money. "I'm halfway there already" Radar says as he turns to run back to the office "Oh, Sir?" Congratulations and many more of 'em" Radar says as he turns back to shake BJ's hand. "Go, go, go, go!" BJ says as he turns Radar back around. "All right fine." Radar says as he runs back to the office. BJ climbs back over Hawkeye. "This calls for a toast" Hawkeye says. "Of that?" Charles questions as BJ sits back down and put's his right hand on his head. "Mother Pierce's Liquid Land Mine. You sip it through a fuse." Hawkeye says as he pours and offers the glass to Charles. Charles raises his left hand to signify no while saying, "Thank you, No I make it a point never to consume anything that's been aged in a radiator." Charles then moves back towards his bunk. "He knows what he's missing." Hawkeye says and then hands the glass to BJ "To God's little acre." BJ Says. "And His gardener" Hawkeye says as they clink glasses._

"BJ... Beej... Beej" Hawkeye said bringing BJ back to the present. "Yeah Hawk?" BJ asked. "This crib isn't going to move itself. Hawkeye said. "Right." Said BJ as they pick up the crib to move it. "You never did answer my question." Hawkeye said as they were moving the crib. "About the beach? Yeah we still have it. We are hoping to start building next year. I and Margaret didn't have the easiest time in finding work, I was out of work for almost a month. Margaret was 6 weeks, before she got her job at San Francisco General." BJ said. "Oh,' Hawkeye said and then it dawned on him, 'wait...Margaret's here in Mill Valley?" "No, San Francisco she moved out after thanksgiving." BJ said.

BJ had another Flashback this time to November 26th, 1953. Peg had gone upstairs with Erin to rest after spending 3 days preparing Thanksgiving dinner. Margaret and BJ were cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. "BJ I think that it's only fair to tell you that I'm moving out in a few days." Margaret said. "What? Why?" BJ asked. "Because I think it's time to spread my wings and fly especially with the baby coming. You guys have been so gracious to me and now that I have a job that I like I would like to move closer to that job. I don't think that I could ever repay you." Margaret said. "Sure, you can. You could just name your first child after me." BJ said as he smiled his trademark grin. "Ha, that's a good one" Margaret said as she smiled. "Do you have a place to go?" BJ asked. "Yep I sure do." Margaret said as she continued to wipe the dish she was working on.

A few days later Erin follows Margaret downstairs, smiles and says; "Ant argaret wat you doin?" Margaret sighed before she picked up Erin and said, "I'm packing sweetie. I am going to be moving out." "You dot love me no more? Erin said as she held out her lip in full pout mode. "Of course, I love you; but it's time for me to move closer to my job. I'll come visit you and you can come visit me." Margaret said as she smiled at her honorary niece. "otay" Erin said as she gave Margaret a hug. Margaret put Erin down and Erin toddled up the steps. Erin was halfway up the steps when she smiled and said "ant argaret love you." "Love you too Erin" Margaret said as she smiled.

"BJ; Hawkeye dinner's ready." Peg yelled up the steps. "Come on let's get this done Hawkeye said as they finished moving the rollaway bed into its prospective place. After dinner that night BJ asked Hawkeye while they were dressing one of the beds; "You still love her, don't you?" "Well I..." Hawkeye said.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: I want to thank the Cast and Crew as well as the writer's Larry Gilbert and Gene Reynolds (who also directed) the episode from season 4; "The more I see you". It gave me the inspiration to dive deeper into Hawkeye and Carlye's backstory. I only hope that I did the relationship justice. Thank you for the review's, I love getting them and please keep them coming. Obviously I don't own M*A*S*H

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Maybe I should... NO, I CAN'T.

Timeline: December 19th, 1953 9:30 pm

Hawkeye had a deck of cards in his hands as he said, "A little poker BJ?" BJ put down the newspaper he was reading and looked around the room to make sure a little pair of ears wasn't around. "Yeah why not" BJ said as he sat the paper aside, got up, stretched and walked to the dining room table. "How about you dad; want to play a little poker?" Hawkeye asked. "Well it's been quite some time since I played, son. But yeah I'll sit in on a few rounds with you." Daniel said. "What about you Peg, poker?" Hawkeye asked. Peg sighed as she set her knitting aside and then said, "No, I don't think so, it's been a long day. I am going to bed. "Oh, okay, goodnight Peaches." BJ said as he smiled. "Darling, do me a favor and don't lose too much of our nest egg money. I don't want to take another mortgage out on the Stinson Beach property." Peg said as she kissed his cheek. "Yes dear." BJ said. "Yes, dear; Yes, dear." Hawkeye mocked BJ. "Shut UP HAWKEYE! You have no idea of what it's like to be married, am I right Daniel." BJ asked. "Well, BJ's right son, since your too afraid to go after a wife, particularly Margaret." Daniel said. "Oh, God why are we bringing her up again?" Hawkeye said as he rolled his eyes. "Because you love her, and you know it." BJ said.

"Can we play cards please" said Hawkeye slightly annoyed. "Not until you admit your true feelings for one Major Margaret J. Houlihan and I triple dog dare you." BJ said and then smiled wide. "God" Hawkeye said as he rolled his eyes. "What?" BJ nearly yelled. "Your pathetic it's almost like you didn't graduated out of Junior High. You sure that medical degree is for real?" Hawkeye said. Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am sure that my degree from _acme medical_ is real." BJ said as he laughed. Daniel rolled his eyes, before he said "Come on Hawkeye quit your stalling and answer the question. I swear he is worse now than when he was a boy." Hawkeye threw his father a confused look before he said, "No I don't love her." And then a smile started to twitch at the corners of Hawkeye's mouth. "Ha' Daniel said and clapped 'Liar, I knew it." "Benny and Margaret sitting in a tree,' BJ started and then Daniel joined in 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Hawkeye meanwhile turned red.

"Yes, I'm obsessed with her, I love her so much it's driving me crazy, but I am sure she does not love me, like I love her." Hawkeye said with a depressed look to his face. Daniel rolled his eyes again before saying, "Son you need to go after her, if you let her make the first move you're going to be waiting a while." "Hawk, your dad's right, you're going to have to tell her. That's what I did with Peg and we have been happy together ever since, both the first and the second time." BJ said as he smiled at the memory of his wife. "I did the same thing with your mom, Hawkeye." Daniel said. Hawkeye sighed before saying, "I do not know where to even start looking." "How about San Francisco since that is where she is living." BJ said. "Uh.' Hawkeye groaned 'I don't know." "Listen I am taking Erin and Peg there tomorrow afternoon after church, you can always come along." BJ said as he smiled big. "What do you mean? I thought she would be coming over here on Friday? It's Christmas after all." Hawkeye said. "She has to work on Christmas remember ER nurse at San Francisco General? They all must work the first two holidays after they have been hired. We decided to have our Christmas with her a few days early." BJ said. "Yeah, well." Hawkeye said depressed. "Oh, come on son this is a perfect opportunity." Daniel said as he smiled big. "It would never work, she's on one coast, I am on the other. She thinks I'm selfish, immature and egotistical..." Hawkeye started to rebel. "...and a wonderful doctor?" BJ butted in. "Now cut that out.' Hawkeye said imitating Jack Binney before continuing, 'Carlye was more for me and even that didn't work out so well." Daniel rolled his eyes before saying, "It didn't work out with Carlye because it couldn't, you were too busy during residency, I knew it was a disaster waiting to happen when you called me and told me that you were moving in together." "The second round with Carlye didn't work out so well either." BJ said smiling.

 _Hawkeye remembered the phone call Daniel was talking about it was June 1947, Carlye and Hawkeye met in August of 1945 She was a senior in nursing school, he was in his last year of medical school. They met occasionally for lunch and supper that first year they were friends. They started to date occasionally in July of 1946 and by February of the next year they became serious. In the summer of that year one of Hawkeyes friends and roommate since freshman year in college decided to get married and thus Hawkeye had to move out. "Hey dad guess what?" said Hawkeye. "What is it son?" asked Daniel. "Carlye and I have decided to move in together." Hawkeye said. Daniel nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting in. "Oh, you have what brought this on?" asked Daniel. "The fact that Donald is getting married." Hawkeye said dryly. "Oh, Hawkeye, son are you sure you want to do this? You have a big year with your residency program at Tufts University. I don't think that it's a good idea or time to be living with your girlfriend and to be honest what would other people say? It's not moral for a guy and girl to be living together before they are married." Daniel said. "I no we feel this is an important step for us. Besides it's not illegal Dad.' Hawkeye groaned and rolled his eyes. While Carlye stood there listening on Hawkeye's end of the conversation and rubbed his arm in support of him. 'Besides this is Boston not Crabapple Cove. No one cares about a guy and a girl that live together. YOU ARE SO OLD FASHIONED." Hawkeye finished. Daniel sighed before saying "I maybe old-fashioned Hawkeye but I still think you shouldn't move in together." "It's okay, Hawkeye, we are doing the right thing." Carlye mouthed to Hawkeye. Hawkeye mouthed back, "I love you." "Well it's too late, we already signed a contract with our landlord and we are on our way to the hardware store to look for paint. Because Carlye didn't want white walls." Hawkeye said to Daniel. "Son take my advice to heart. Don't do this, I will help you with anything you might need for rent. You are way over your head." Daniel said to his son. "I am NOT and to be honest dad, stop trying to RUN MY LIFE!" Hawkeye yelled at him. "HAWKEYE..."Daniel tried to say and then Hawkeye hung up the phone. "Hawkeye...Hawkeye...Hawkeye.' Daniel hung up the phone and tears rolled down his face as he picked up the frame photo of himself, Virginia and Hawkeye when Hawkeye was 9. His finger rubbed Hawkeye's face in the frame. "Oh, Ginny where did I go wrong with our son?"_

 _Meanwhile in Boston, after a few blocks of walking and Hawkeye huffing like a spoiled child. "You okay sweetie." Carlye asked. "Yeah I am fine, I can't believe how old fashioned he is. Look at Jimmy and Jenny they moved in together last year, and they are doing okay." Hawkeye said. "I know Hawkeye, I know we will make this work." Carlye then pulled him into a hug and a kiss, before they walked into the hardware store and settled on the color hunter green for the apartment that they just leased on. Well Carlye picked the color and Hawkeye said, "I don't care what ever you think." Hawkeye said still mad over what his father said.. Hawkeye and Carlye painted their apartment together. His hands were hunter green for a week. Because he and Carlye where painting and well one thing led to another and he had her pinned up against a not quite dry wall kissing her and they both made love right there in the living room on the drop cloths. He was such the stallion in those days._

 _He told the patients that he was actually; a tree surgeon during his shifts that he was working that made most of the patients laugh. During the first couple of months Carlye and Hawkeye never really argued a whole lot. Sure, they had their disagreements. Who was to take the trash out and pick up his underwear were common occurrence disagreements. There first fight was over a couch that appeared suddenly without Hawkeye's knowledge or approval. Carlye bought the couch at the Army/Navy Store. Her father and older brother picked up the couch from the store and took it up to their third-floor apartment._

 _The people of Crabapple Cove where concerned about Daniel and Hawkeye. They didn't like when Hawkeye acted like a spoiled child. Of course, they heard about the argument via the telephone operator, Marilyn. Daniel and Hawkeye didn't speak at all until about Thanksgiving that year. Daniel still didn't like how Carlye treated his son. Carlye got frustrated with Hawkeye's schedule about a week before Christmas. He had been scheduled to work 24 hour shifts 3 days in a row. Carlye was displeased by this news, She was going to be all alone for Christmas. Carlye was decorating the Christmas tree with popcorn strings the night of the argument. "There is nothing I can do Carlye, I tried to get out of at least one of the shifts. I'm sorry." Hawkeye said as he took a sip of his beer. "You obviously didn't try hard enough and now I am going to be alone on Christmas." Carlye's tone of voice spat out like vinegar. "Now that's not true, Carlye. Dad will be here." Hawkeye smiled. Carlye rolled her eyes and blew her lips together before saying "Oh please like I really want to entertain him." "What is it with you and my dad?" Hawkeye yelled as he slammed his beer down on the table with a medical textbook that had his dad's name on it. "HE HATES ME HAWKEYE." Carlye yelled at him. Hawkeye rolled his eyes before he said, "Oh come on dad has never hated one person in his entire life. YOU must figure out how to get along with him, especially if we are going to get married someday. You and I know that eventually that he is either going to have to live with us or us with him. I would like you two to get along by then." He then smiled at Carlye. "HAWKEYE! YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE." Carlye yelled as she threw some popcorn in his face, then she stormed off to the bedroom, slammed the door, laid down on the bed and cried. Hawkeye spent the night on the couch and every night for the rest of the week prior to Christmas. Even the cat sided with Carlye. When Daniel got to Boston, he offered to stay at a hotel or his sisters, but Hawkeye refused that offer and chose to let Daniel have the couch and he opted for the floor instead._

 _On Christmas eve, Hawkeye got some good news from Dr. Ramirez. "Hey Hawkeye, how's it going? Dr. Ramirez said to Hawkeye who had his nose in a text book. "Fine" Hawkeye sighed heavily. "You seem depressed." Dr. Ramirez said. "Yeah, I guess I don't see why I'm here, there hasn't been much to do. I feel like I should be home with Carlye and Dad." Hawkeye sighed as he put the book down on the counter. "I noticed that it's slow. We are overstaffed, and you have been working what 26 hours straight?" Dr. Ramirez asked. "Actually' Hawkeye looked at his watch before continuing '38 out of a 72-hour shift." "Ouch, well I have good news you are relieved and don't worry about coming in tomorrow." Dr. Ramirez said. Hawkeye looked at Dr. Ramirez and said "Really?" "Yes, really Hawkeye, have a Merry Christmas." Dr. Ramirez said. Hawkeye had his books, files and clothing packed so fast and was on his way back to the apartment. He stopped at a flower shop just as it was closing for the holiday and picked up some roses for Carlye. Carlye was surprised by this gesture that she took him to bed and didn't put in her diaphragm. Hawkeye didn't even had time to mutter out I'm sorry before she had his clothes off and was climbing on top of him._

 _Around Valentine's day Carlye got violently sick. She had been ill for a few days where she felt sluggish and slow but after about a week in bed she knew something wasn't right. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she hasn't had a period since before Christmas. Which was rare for her as she was very regular. Hawkeye was busy as always at the hospital but between their schedules they managed to get a date night for at least a few hours every week. During their date night on Saturday February 14_ _th_ _, 1948 she told him that she thought that she might be pregnant. Hawkeye was stunned by this news, as it came completely out of left field. "I thought we were careful" Hawkeye said to her. "I know Hawkeye I don't know how this happened." Carlye said with tears running down her face. "When did this happen?" Hawkeye asked. "I don't know, I am scared Hawkeye, I am really scared." Carlye broke down into tears and he put his arm around her and told her that it was going to be okay. Hawkeye proposed to himself and her that night with a promise ring. She accepted but he didn't mean it. On Monday morning Carlye got an appointment to see the obstetrician/gynecologist at Tuffs University OB/GYN Clinic, to have a blood test taken, Carlye was able to get into the clinic on Tuesday morning but the test took at least 72 hours to process. Carlye and Hawkeye would know the results of the test by Friday at 8 am._

 _On Thursday morning, Carlye woke up with blood in her underwear and on the sheet of their bed. She knew what happened, She wasn't pregnant at least not anymore. Carlye called Hawkeye at the hospital. After she was connected to the surgical ward that Hawkeye was working on it took forever to speak to him. Finally, Hawkeye came to the phone he said "Hello?" "I got it" Carlye whispered. "Carlye? What are you talking about?" Hawkeye asked. "I got, my woman thing this morning." Carlye said. "OH GOD." Hawkeye said as he sunk down into a chair. Carlye started to cry a little Yeah was all she could squeak out. "Are... are... are... you...you' Hawkeye took a few deep breaths before he tried to speak again. 'Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm okay are you?" Carlye asked. Hawkeye was wiping the tears that was coming down from his eyes that was turning his eyes to a darker shade of blue before he said; "Yeah, I'll be fine." "Okay' said Carlye as more tears threaten to fall, 'I'm not feeling so good, I am going to go back to bed, I love you." "Yeah me too" was all that Hawkeye could squeak out as he was burying his face between the palms of his hands. They hung up and Hawkeye went to his locker to compose himself._

 _When he opened his locker, he saw his little gifts that he had for the baby. He was going to give her the Army Doctor/Nurse pretend kit and the Groucho glasses to Carlye the next day after her appointment with the OB/GYN when it was confirmed that they were pregnant. He cradled both the gifts in his hand and sat down. "I take it that the phone call was bad news?" Said Dr. Ramirez. "Yeah" Hawkeye said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry Hawkeye" Dr. Ramirez said as he put a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder in support of him. "Yeah its... Its better this way. I wasn't ready yet." Hawkeye said. Dr. Ramirez nodded before he said, "Do yourself a favor, Finish residency, get married, enjoy each other for a little while and then have a baby. You have all of the time in the world." "I think my dad said that" Hawkeye said as he closed his hand around the glasses. Dr. Ramirez nodded and said, "Then he is a good man." Hawkeye ended up giving the kit and the glasses to another doctor's daughter who was visiting one day and saw the stuff in his locker._

 _By August Carlye had enough, "Hawkeye when are we going to get married?" She asked one morning while he was working on charts that he had been doing since 3 am that morning. "I don't know someday" Hawkeye said with his face buried into a chart. "HAWKEYE! That doesn't help me, I want to start planning and my mom and dad are looking forward to this, do you even love me?" Carlye asked with her eyes pleading "Of course I love you, but I don't know when we are going to do this, maybe after residency, I don't have any money. You know that I'm struggling." Hawkeye said not even looking up. "Hawkeye, I want to start planning I've had this ring on my finger for 6 months now. I thought I would have an engagement ring on my birthday. But my birthday came and went and no ring." Carlye said, Hawkeye just rolled his eyes before he said. "What do you want me to do, get another job? I can't Carlye between classes, Clinicals and the rotations I do I don't have any time to get another job. After begging dad, I offered you my mother's ring and you turned it down. Because you wanted something bigger and flashier. Besides, I can't even get that hippo Dr. Andersen off my back I'm already up to my shoulders in paperwork, you want me to drown in it." "You know if you would spend a little more time with me and a little less time with residency work, I would be happier. I want a home, a husband and a baby. Don't you want a baby?" "Of course, I do, but I want to finish residency next spring and in order; for me to accomplish that goal, I have to work now at it.' Hawkeye looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:20, he had to be at the hospital at 8:00. 'If you will excuse me I have to get ready for my shift at the hospital before I'm late and Dr. Green rips another one into me." Hawkeye said as he ran to the bathroom to shower, shave and get dressed. 20 minutes later he kissed Carlye on her temple and whispers "I love you" as he grabbed the files that he needed. The door slammed a little harder then intended, Carlye sunk down into the kitchen chair took off her promise ring off her finger and cried._

 _After crying she thought a lot about their relationship she twirled the ring around on the table. Yes, Hawkeye was a great boyfriend but that was all he was. He chose medicine over her and the more she thought of the last several months since the pregnancy scare the more she realized that medicine was first, his dad second and her third. That was the opposite to what her parents had. They were always first in each other's lives. Later that evening Hawkeye walked into their apartment blurry eyed and running on empty. He puttered into the apartment he didn't see the fern that Carlye had in the window of their kitchen. That's strange he thought, maybe Carlye is going to replant it, it is overgrown. He didn't notice that her coffee cup, books, papers were gone among other things. "Carlye?" Hawkeye asked. There was no answer. Maybe she had to work tonight he couldn't keep both of their schedules straight he shut the lights off and went to bed. The next morning, he woke up with a 12-pound orange tabby cat on his chest, staring and pawing at him, like he was stupid or something._

" _Carlye you forget to feed Chester?" Hawkeye said, there was no answer. "Get out of here Chester" Hawkeye said as he removed the cat from his chest and rolled over to his side. Chester pawed at Hawkeye continually until Hawkeye had enough. "ALRIGHT I'LL FEED YOU, YOU STUPID CAT!" Hawkeye said as he climbed out of bed and went to relieved himself in the bathroom first. As he was doing that he noticed Carly's hair brush and tooth brush was gone from the bathroom sink. That's funny maybe it's a 24 hour shift she had to work. Boston General was notorious for doing that with the nurses 24 hours on, 24 hours off. Between both their schedules there wasn't much overlapping now. The date nights were becoming more and more rare. They rarely had a day off together. "Meow, Meow" Chester said as he curls his body through Hawkeye's legs as he was brushing his teeth. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Hawkeye said as he was brushing the last of his teeth up and down 10 times. He fed Chester and got himself some breakfast and sat down at the table. As he sat down he noticed a few things: Carlye's ring and her key; Along with a note that said:_

 _Hawkeye,_

 _I'm sorry but the fire has died._

 _Carlye_

 _Hawkeye's legs were cut right out from underneath him. He was hurt and angry at her, at him and at the whole situation. He took a trip down depression lane, luckily his father brought him out of it just by being there for him. Hawkeye ended up turning the cat into the animal shelter, even though she wasn't there anymore, everywhere he looked it reminded him of her._

"Hawkeye... Hawk... Hawk..." said BJ. "Huh?" Hawkeye said startled, trying to get the bearings of where he was. After seeing BJ and Peg's wedding picture on the mantle of the fireplace he realized where he was. "You going to deal son? It's your turn." Daniel said. "Oh, yeah" Hawkeye said as he started to deal the cards, for the next round of poker. After several hands Daniel went to bed at around 12:30. However it was nearly three before BJ and Hawkeye went to bed. There was no clear winner in the poker match. BJ crept into their room and checked on his daughter who was sleeping soundly, before he collapsed in the bed. As BJ got into the bed Peg whispered "BJ?" "yeah" BJ whispered. "So, do we still own our piece of heaven or did you lose it to Hawkeye?" Peg whispered again; BJ smiled at himself, he thought about making Peg panic for just a moment, before he decided that wasn't a good idea, he whispered; "Yes we do, Good night Peg" He kissed her on the cheek and put a hand on her pregnant belly that showed more through her nightgown. He spooned up to her and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors notes: I am so sorry that I have not posted in over two months, things have been crazy busy around here. Not to mention the fact that I lost the inspiration to write. But the inspiration is back at least for now. I hope that I haven't lost any of my "Loyal Readers". I am not one to start a story and not finish it. I am going to try and double the writing time, so I can get all of the chapters that is centered around Christmas up before the holiday. No I still don't own M*A*S*H. The bible story is from Luke 2: 1-20 NIV version. Also Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Seeing Margaret

Timeline: December 20th, 1953

Sunday morning dawned early for Peg but not BJ. She quietly rolled herself up and out of bed at 7:30. Erin and BJ were blissfully asleep. Erin had woken up at about 1:15 that morning from the roaring laughter from the boy's downstairs. It took almost an hour to get her back to sleep. It was funny that Erin could sleep thru anything in her room; but put her anywhere else, no such luck. Peg needed to make a pit stop and as soon as she was done Erin was whining to get out of the crib. Peg pulled Erin out of her crib got her panties changed and took her downstairs to fix breakfast. At 8:05 Daniel came upstairs for coffee and breakfast. "Good Morning Daniel", Peg said. "Good Morning, is that coffee I smell?" Daniel replied. "Yes, how do you take it?", Peg asked as she was pulling a cup and saucer down to fill for Daniel and give to him. "Just black is fine." Said Daniel. "Hi Danney." Said Erin as she looked up from her coloring on the table. "Good morning munchkin, What are you doing?" Daniel asked. "Coloing! Like?" Erin asked as she showed her master piece. "That's really pretty, Erin." Daniel replied and then took a sip of his coffee.

Erin bonded well with Daniel the night before, but not with Hawkeye. Sure, Hawkeye smiled and made goofy faces at her, but Daniel was the one that got her to really laugh by being silly. Peg sighed before she said, "It's the only way to keep her out from under me, unless she's watching Howdy Doody. We can't have dinner until Howdy Doody is over." Erin's ears perked up at what Peg was saying and she asked, "Wen's Howy ooey?" "Not until tomorrow, honey." Peg said. Erin scrunched up her face and said tat a lon tim." Daniel laughed at Erin's face and Peg sighed and said, "I know, Honey, I know." Peg then went back to fixing breakfast.

"What time did the boys go to bed last night?," Daniel asked as he took a sip of his coffee. "I don't know about Hawkeye, but BJ crawled into bed at about 3 this morning,' Peg said and then looked at the cat clock in the kitchen and saw that it was almost 8:15 and if they were going to make it to church on time it was time to rise the boys out of bed, 'Speaking of BJ it's time for him to get up for church. Erin do you want to go wake your daddy up?" "Yeah" Erin said as she put down her blue crayon and hopped down out of her seat at the kitchen table and ran up the stairs to Peg and BJ's room.

BJ was lying peacefully on his side when Erin entered the room and got on Peg's side of the bed. "Daddy, Daddy?" Erin said as she pushed him. BJ moaned "Peg I don't want to go to work today, I'm tired." Erin then got to her feet and started to jump on the bed, upon feeling the mattress sink and then bounce back BJ awoke to find his daughters feet bouncing beside him. He grabbed her legs with one arm and her butt landed on the bed. "What are you doing?" BJ asked. "Mommy said to wake you." Erin said with her eyes innocent like. "Ah I see' BJ said with his eyebrow's raised, 'Is uncle Hawkeye awake yet?" Erin shook her head and said, "No." BJ sighed heavily and then said, "Alright pumpkin why don't you go try to wake up uncle Hawkeye and I'll be in there in a moment. "Otay" Erin said as she hustled out of the bed and ran over to her room that had been converted into a guest room for the duration of the Pierce stay.

Hawkeye was lying flat on his back on the roll away bed that wasn't any bigger then a twin mattress. Erin didn't have a choice but to sit right on Hawkeye's chest. As Erin poked him on his cheeks and in the eyes she said "Uncle Hawky, Uncle Hawky?" Hawkeye moaned and said, "Radar if you don't get out of here I am going to show you a new way to play that bugle." "It's not wade it's Ewin." Erin said as she put her hands on her hips. "Go away Radar I'm trying to sleep." Erin tried unsuccessfully for a solid 5 minutes poking and pushing on Hawkeye, before BJ walked into the room. "No luck huh?" BJ asked his daughter and she shook her head no. "Well it's time for something drastic, but we need to move you first." BJ said as he picked up his daughter by the underarms and placed her down by Hawkeye's knee's. "Now you need to be really quiet okay?" BJ whispered to Erin. "Otay" BJ then cupped his hands around his mouth and said, _"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL, INCOMING WOUNDED, INCOMING WOUNDED BOTH SURGICAL TEAMS TO TRIAGE."_ "I'M UP, I'M UP" Hawkeye screamed as he sat up in the bed. "Good oning Uncle Hawky" Erin said as she smiled big. "Wait a minute, we are not in Korea what are you doing?" "Up get up." Erin said as she put her hands on her waist. Hawkeye took his pillow and threw it at BJ "Leave me alone I want to sleep more." Hawkeye said as he laid back down.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, "I wonder if Erin is having any success in getting them up," Peg asked. "Well I don't know much about BJ. But Virginia and I would have to drag Hawkeye out of bed every morning for school. If I didn't drive him to school he would have been late every morning. The only mornings he ever got up early was Christmas and his Birthday." Daniel said as he chuckled and shook his head. Then they heard Hawkeye yell "OH WE ARE GOING TO PLAY DIRTY, HUH?" "I guess there's our answer." Peg said as she smiled.

Upstairs both BJ and Erin had a pillow and were hitting Hawkeye over the head. After a few minutes of the pillow fight, Hawkeye grabbed Erin and wrestled her to the bed, she let go of the pillow and it flew back towards BJ "NO UNCLE Hawky, DADDY Help." Hawkeye let up on her and she sat up. "Boys, Erin breakfast is ready." Daniel yelled up the steps. "ALL RIGHT I GIVE, I'll GET UP." Hawkeye yelled. "and winner and still champion is the Hunnicutt's" BJ said. "Uncle Hawky?" Erin said. "What Erin?" Hawkeye asked. "Ace you, GO!" Erin said as she quickly climbed over Hawkeye and raced out the door. Hawkeye never had a chance in beating Erin, she was just too quick for him.

When BJ and Hawkeye arrived at the breakfast table and help themselves to pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, milk, coffee and oranges. "mmm... Peg this is the best ever." Hawkeye said while reaching for his third helping of bacon. "It even beats my breakfast? Hawkeye really?" Daniel said to his son in a teasing way. "Dad you make the best French toast, but Peg makes the greatest flapjacks. So soft so chewy and' Hawkeye said before being joined by BJ 'So definitely not like IGOR'S." BJ then reached for a third helping of pancakes. Peg slapped his wrist and said, "You better watch it or you're not going to be able to fit into your trousers." "What, Peg they still fit." BJ said smiling before he stuffed his face with a pancake. "Yeah, Barely." Peg said as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah I noticed you put on some weight. What doctor said you could eat for two?" Hawkeye teased. "I swear I had two children with bottomless stomach's when BJ came home, luckily Erin shot up, BJ just shot out." Peg said as she teased her husband.

After breakfast BJ was looking at himself in the full-length mirror. He noticed he was getting a tad on the heavy side. He had a small belly on him, his love handles were a bit lovelier and a bit fuller and he was starting to get a double chin. Peg noticed that he was pinching his love handles when she walked in from the bathroom. "Peg do you really think I'm getting too heavy?" BJ asked. "BJ!" Peg said as her mouth dropped open. "Well?" BJ asked insistently. Peg put her arms around her husband and said, "Well maybe a little I mean you're not 20 anymore, I guess it's natural that as people age that we all get heavier, but I think you went too far.' She then kissed his shoulder, 'But I still love you." BJ sighed heavily as he said, "You know this isn't going to be easy for me to try to get skinny while you get fat." "Oh, gee I wondered who put me in this position." Peg smiled as she was patting her belly. "Guilty as charged." BJ said. "At least we will be in this together when I drop this load come May" Peg said. BJ then put a hand on her belly before saying, "Well I guess so." "You know you could stop saying yes to second and third helpings." Peg said. BJ sighed and then asked, "Will you help me?" "Of course, I will be there for you. So, when do you want to start this diet?" Peg asked. BJ sighed again before saying "After Christmas, but I am going to start exercising immediately." "Well could you wait until after church before you exercise today?" Peg asked. "Yeah I think I will take Erin and we will go out on a walk, after all Baby steps." BJ said as he smiled. "Good Idea BJ, do you want to work off some of that breakfast now?" Peg asked him seductively. BJ's eyebrows rose, and he said, "What do you have in mind?" "Get dressed and we will take the long way to church." Peggy said as she went to fetch a pair of shoes out of the closet. "But Peggy church is across the street. I know that, but we can take the long way." Peggy said as she smiled. "OH PEGGY." BJ said as he rolled his eyes and then made his way from the bedroom to the bathroom to get showered, shaved and teeth brushed. "And the cheating begins, ALREADY!" Peggy yelled after him.

Hawkeye and Daniel went with the Hunnicutt's to church that morning. Hawkeye and Daniel were sitting on the end of the pew with Peg and BJ in the middle and Erin on BJ's lap. "Let the children come to me and we will sit on the steps for a few minutes and have a chat" Said Reverend Paul Ashton. Erin hopped off her father's lap in the middle of the pew went around Peg, Daniel and Hawkeye's legs. She got midway up the aisle and then turned around and grabbed Hawkeye by the hand "Come on Uncle Hawky" She said with her 1000-watt smile, she obviously got from her dad. "Do we know what is on Friday?" The good Reverend asked. "Yeah Christmas" said a little boy that was around age 7 excitedly. "Erin no" Hawkeye tried to say in a hush tone. "Come on" Erin pulled on him as hard as she could and brought him up to the front. "Do you know why we celebrate Christmas, oh Hello." said Reverend Ashton. Hawkeye smiled and said "Hello" as he went to sit on the top step to the alter of the church and Erin climbed up into his lap. "Is it Jesus's Birth?" asked a shy girl of about 10 years of age. "Yes it is; do you know where he was born?" Reverend Ashton asked.

"In a stable, duh." said another boy of about age 8, while rolling his eyes. The parishioners chuckled including Hawkeye. "Can you Imagine that being born in a stable? Most of you were born in a hospital, but Jesus was born in a stable why?" The kids all looked at the reverend. " _Because there was no room at the inn, see Caesar Augustus wanted a count of people or a censes done, to know how many people were in Syria at the time. Joseph and Mary had to go to Bethlehem to take part since Joseph's family is from Bethlehem. Joseph is a part of the line of David. When they got to Bethlehem it was time for Mary to have Jesus and she gave birth and wrapped her son in cloths and placed him in the manger in the stable with cows, horses, donkeys, sheep and many other animals. Now there was some shepherds watching over there flock that night when an angel of the Lord appeared to them._ Do you think they were scared? Reverend Ashton said. Most of the children said yes and a few shook their heads no. " _Well they were terrified, but the Angel said do not be afraid for I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all people Today in the town of David a savior has been born to you he is Christ the Lord, you will find the baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger._ Then what happened?" Reverend Ashton asked.

"More angels came?" asked a boy of about 10 years old. "Yes, they did, _and they praised God by saying glory to God in the highest and on Earth peace to men on whom his favor rests. When the angels had left them, they said let's go to Bethlehem and see Jesus and they hurried off to see Baby Jesus._ Do you know what happened when they got there?" Reverend Ashton asked. "No" the children said together. " _They spread the word about Jesus and those that heard it were amazed at what they heard. Mary had treasured all of these people and the kind words they had said._ Which brings us to the end of our story but let us pray first. The children including Erin folded their hands, as did most of the congregation except for one person, Hawkeye. "Father we thank you for sending your son to us as well as all of these children and family that is surrounding them during the holiday's Lord give us peace during the holiday as you have given to Mary and Joseph in your name Amen." "Amen." The congregation and the children said together. "The older children grade 3 and up may return to their parents' The older children did as they were told 'Those that are in grade 2 and under are dismissed to Sunday school." Reverend Ashton said. Erin got up and said, "Bye Uncle Hawky." Before she headed down the steps to her Sunday school class. Hawkeye got up and return to his seat "Good Job, Hawk." Daniel said as he smiled at his son. Hawkeye also got a thumbs up from BJ. All Hawkeye could do was grimace.

After service Peg went to collect Erin from her classroom While BJ, Hawkeye and Daniel waited to be greeted by Reverend Ashton, As they were making their way out near the designated spot that Peg and BJ agreed to meet at to go home. They would alternate who would get Erin. "Wonderful Service." Daniel said as he approached the good reverend. Who was tall, but not as skinny as Hawkeye nor as fat as BJ was right now. But you could tell he had a few more wrinkles and gray hair then both BJ and Hawkeye had together. "Thank you I appreciate it. Can I get your name?" Reverend Ashton asked. "Yes, I am Daniel Pierce, and this is my son Hawkeye." "I take it you're staying at the Hunnicutt's for Christmas.' Daniel shook his head yes. 'It was pleasurable to see little Erin up on stage with you Hawkeye" said Reverend Ashton. "Thanks" said Hawkeye as he brushed by the Reverend and his father and kept walking to the exit. "Hawkeye?" BJ asked. Hawkeye didn't stop to wait for BJ or to talk to him.

Later that afternoon BJ, Peg, Erin, Daniel and Hawkeye all piled into the car to go to Margaret's apartment. It was a small building perhaps an old Victorian era house that was divided up into 4 apartments. When they arrived at Margaret's apartment on Shotwell Street in San Francisco Hawkeye took one look at the building and said, "This is it?" BJ replied with nerves shaking "Yep." "It looks awful." Hawkeye replied. In reality; it was a little ran down, green in color and the buildings on either side were worse for wear, poor Margaret thought Hawkeye. "It was all that she could afford. I tried to convince her to stay in Mill Valley or even Sausalito where the rent was cheaper, but she said that she would have to get a car and drive to work at San Francisco General and that would cost her more money. I even told her that we could make it work out until we got the beach house built and she said no. She had taken up too much space for too long and it was time to spread her wings and fly." BJ said quickly. "uh huh" Hawkeye said unbelieving in BJ's story. "Come on let's get inside boys, this neighborhood is kind of dangerous." Peg said while she was holding Erin's hand and the gifts for Margaret.

They quickly got inside and made their way up the flight of stairs that led to Margaret's apartment. When they reached apartment number 4 BJ and Peg stood in front of the door with Hawkeye standing behind BJ and Daniel bringing up the rear. Erin was in BJ's arms. When BJ knocked on the door, Margaret came quickly to the door and asked, "Who is it?" Hawkeye smiled at the sound of her voice. "It's BJ, Peg and Erin" said BJ. Margaret unlocked the door and opened it and hugged BJ and Erin "Merry Early Christmas, BJ and Erin" Margaret said as she let go of them. "And too you, Margaret." BJ said as he smiled. "Come in, Please." Margaret said as she made her way out of the door. "Well I'd like too but that would ruin your surprise." "Surprise? What Surprise?" Margaret said while eyeing BJ suspiciously. "BJ you know I'm not big on surprises." "Hmm, I think you'll like this one" BJ said as he smiled big. Margaret rolled her eyes, sighed and said, "All right." "Close your eyes Margaret," BJ said. "BJ just move I know the surprise is behind you," Margaret said while rolling her eyes again. "Not until you close your eyes," BJ said smiling big again. Margaret rolled her eyes again and then said, "Fine.' After her eyes were closed she said, 'There my eyes are closed are you happy?" "Very" said BJ, as he and Peg stepped to the side and Hawkeye stepped forward in BJ's place.

"You can open them now," Hawkeye said with his tone of voice deep and low. Margaret opened her eyes and screamed, "HAWKEYE!" and then she flew into his arms hugging him tightly. He hugged her just as tightly while smelling her hair. The wonderful coconut smell she always put in. He didn't know how she got it in Korea, but she did. Her body felt wonderful, he wanted to kiss her luscious full lips; but didn't know if he should. She wanted to kiss him as well but felt the same way. "Hawkeye say something" BJ whispered urgently after a few more minutes of hugging. "Hawkeye are you two going to move or am I going to have to find somewhere else to sit my old weary body?" Daniel teased his son and BJ and Erin started to laugh. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and him and Margaret broke there hug off. Hawkeye and Margaret stepped into Margaret's apartment. "This must be your father." Margaret said as Daniel walked through the door. "Yes it is Daniel Pierce and I must admit that you are just as lovely as your mother." Daniel said as he kissed her hand. "And you are a flatter just like your son" Margaret said as she smiled back. "Oh, Dad!" Hawkeye groaned. Daniel walked into the apartment followed by Peggy "Merry Christmas Margaret." Peggy said. "You too, you've grown a little." Margaret said as she placed a hand on Peg's belly. "Thank you" Peggy responded. "Have you felt little Adaline kick yet?" Margaret asked. "Excuse you; it's BJ Junior and no we haven't felt him kick yet." BJ said as he and Erin crossed over the threshold of the apartment. "Aunt Argraet." Erin squealed and jumped from BJ's arms to Margaret's arms. "Look at you! You have grown too." Margaret said as the two of them hugged. Hawkeye got all misty eyed.

Margaret and BJ were the last ones into Margaret's small one-bedroom apartment. The living room, a small kitchen and dining room was all together in one room. To the left was a small bathroom with just a toilet, sink and shower to the right of the living room was her bedroom with just a twin bed, a dresser, a nightstand and a lamp with a book or two on the nightstand. Margaret had just a couch in the living room that BJ and Daniel sat down on. Peg took a chair from the dining room set to sit in. It wasn't many furnishings. Most of the furniture came from BJ's house to help her along until she was able to buy furniture of her own. There was a couple of pictures on the wall. One had her father, mother, herself and a younger sister on the beach together, when Margaret was about 9 years old. Another picture on the wall was one of the whole mash unit together before Henry died and Trapper was sent home. The last picture was a copy of the picture of the photo that the officers and Klinger took before sending it off to the states for the 4077th M*A*S*H family's reunion. Hawkeye smiled seeing that photo with him in the tux. "You looked good in that photo" Margaret said coming up behind him. "As opposed to now?" Hawkeye asked. "No of course not; you just have a few more white hairs in your hair now but it's not as bad as it was at the end of the war" Margaret said. "Thanks that makes me feel better," Hawkeye said sarcastically. Daniel leaned over to BJ and whispered in his ear. "Is there something going on between them two?" "Yes, but they won't admit it to each other" BJ whispered back. "Aunt Argaret, uncle Hawky esents!" Erin screamed. "No, not yet, Erin. We are going to eat first and then we will open gifts." Peg warned Erin. Which Erin pouted immediately.

Hawkeye, Margaret, BJ, Peg, Daniel and Erin sat down at the table and had an early Christmas dinner with all the trimmings, they were able to get around the table with Erin switching back and forth between her parents and a couple of folding chairs borrowed from the neighbor across the hall. Needless to say; there were no leftovers. Afterward they exchanged gifts. Erin got a nurse kit from Margaret, BJ and Peg gave Margaret a set of dishes and Erin gave Margaret a blanket for her home. BJ got a new tie from Margaret while Peg got a new electric can opener. "I didn't know you were coming Hawkeye, or I would have gotten you and your dad something." Margaret smiled at him as the presents were done being opened. "That's ok Margaret just seeing you is enough," Hawkeye said as he smiled at her. "I agree son; just meeting this wonderful person is all the gift I want this year," Daniel said as he smiled at his son.

Hawkeye, you idiot say something to her; you love her, and you know it. Admit your feelings for her. Hawkeye's conscious told him. Margaret's conscious was telling her the same thing but of course she was ignoring it. After another hour was spent visiting, Erin had fallen asleep on the living room floor. "Well I suppose we should get home and get Erin to bed and you have an early day at the office, dear." Peg said. BJ and Peg started to gather up the gifts and their sleeping child. On the way to the door Margaret asked, " Oh, I was wondering if we wanted to get together and have lunch tomorrow Hawkeye? I could show you San Francisco." "Only if Dad can come along to?" Hawkeye asked. "Sure" said Margaret "Then it's a date; see you tomorrow." Hawkeye said as he smiled his trade mark smile at her. "BJ could you carry your daughter to the car?" Peg asked her husband, as she was getting ready to walk out the door with the gifts in her hands. "Yes dear, have a good Christmas Margaret. Hawkeye don't be too long." BJ said as he exited with Erin and Daniel followed them out of the door to make their way to the car. Come on say something, do you want to stay with me tonight. Margaret's conscious told her. "Well good night, Margaret." Hawkeye said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Margaret said, "Good night." Hawkeye then left her door and walked down the steps. Margaret checked the door a few times to see if Hawkeye came back sadly, he didn't, he got into BJ and Pegs car and left. Margaret cried herself to sleep that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: No, I still don't own M*A*S*H Never have, Never will. Nor do I own anything from San Francisco or Monopoly. So please don't sue me. I want to thank Harry Warren and Al Dublin for writing I Only Have Eyes For You. As well as the many singers that have sung the song over the years. I want to thank the creators of the games that I referenced. (and Yes, they did exist, just ask Wikipedia). I want to thank the Director Gene Reynolds and Writer Larry Gilbert and the cast and crew of the Dear Dad Episode from Season 1. Director Harry Morgan and Writers Dennis Koening and Larry Gilbert and the cast and Crew of Stars and Stripes from season 8 for the use of Double Solitaire Scrabble. As well as the Many Director's, Writers, Cast and Crew from the Many Episodes regarding Margaret's divorce in M*A*S*H. (too many credits to mention). But you didn't come here to read my notes? You came to read my story. So, read on McDuff and Enjoy. Please leave a review I would like to know how I am doing with the story! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all of you!

Chapter Fourteen: Fun and Games with Margaret

Timeline: December 21st, 1953—11:00 am

Hawkeye and Daniel finally showed up at Margaret's place at 5 minutes to 11, the next morning. The night before Hawkeye had a hard time going to sleep, it was nearly 3 am before sleep came for him. Daniel knocked on the door and Margaret opened the door in just a housecoat and a towel in her hair. "Well I guess Hawkeye wasn't the only one who didn't get to bed, real early last night." Daniel said as he noticed Margaret's wardrobe. "I'm sorry" Margaret said she stepped to the side to let Hawkeye and Daniel through the door. "No apologies are needed dear,' Daniel said as he winked at her and then he continued to whisper to her 'my son is the same way, it's like pulling teeth to get him out of bed." "Dad" Hawkeye groaned. "Come in I will be just a few more minutes" Margaret smiled.

Daniel and Hawkeye went into Margaret's apartment and waited for Margaret on the couch for nearly 15 minutes. Hawkeye was starting to get restless in about minute nine. "Hawkeye relax let her take her time. She will be ready when she's ready" Daniel said. "This is taking forever, she never took this long at the 4077th" Hawkeye groaned. "Are you going to tell her?" Daniel asked. "Tell her what?" Hawkeye snarled. Margaret had opened the door ajar, after she got into her clothing and was doing her hair and makeup. "You know your feelings for her?" Daniel nudged.

Hawkeye sighed heavily before saying, "I don't know maybe, but what am I going to say. Margaret I love you I want to give us a shot, come back to Crabapple Cove with me and dad and let see if we can go the distance?" Daniel chuckled before saying, "Something like that sounds good, son." "Yeah and that's where she will slug me" Hawkeye said as he rolled his eyes. Margaret had a few tears rolling down her face he loved her! HE Loved HER! HE LOVED HER! "After she slugs me you know what she will do, laugh in my face there is no way she will give up her life and job in San Francisco for me and the cold weather in Crabapple Cove" Hawkeye said. Ouch that was a slap in the face Margaret thought. She then took a few more minutes to compose herself. "You never know son; your mother went all in for a lot less words" Daniel said. When the tears stopped rolling down her face she came out.

"So, miss tour guide where are we going?" Daniel asked. "Well I was thinking we would go down to Fisherman's Wharf to have lunch and take the Golden Gate Bay Cruise. The good news, it's not tourist season so it should be easy to get a cruise" Margaret said. "Great!' Daniel said as he got up from the couch, 'my car or do you want to take something else." Margaret thought for a second before saying "I was thinking the cable car because parking is such a nightmare at the wharf and it won't affect Hawkeyes claustrophobia as much." "That's a good idea, Margaret, but do you think my car will be okay?" Daniel asked concerned. "During the day it should be fine, it's the night you have to be worried about." Margaret said. "Oh great." Daniel said still concerned. "Well let's go, we have to walk a few blocks to get to the cable car." Margaret said.

Hawkeye and Margaret walked arm in arm down Shotwell street to 24th street and then turned right to walk the 3 blocks to mission street to catch the cable car. It was a beautiful day in San Francisco it was almost 54 degrees, all they would really need is a light jacket. "Can you believe this weather Hawkeye?" Daniel asked while beaming. "I know it's a dream come true" said Hawkeye. "Really?" asked Margaret. "Yep it's probably snowing in Crabapple Cove, right now" Daniel said. "Do you get a lot of snow?" Margaret asked. "It depends" Hawkeye said sarcastically. "It depends on whether Hawkeye wishes for it" Daniel said. "DAD!" Hawkeye said as he rolled his eyes. Daniel whispered to Margaret, "He wished for a lot of snow as a boy." Hawkeye rolled his eyes again.

Soon they boarded the cable car and were off to Fisherman's Wharf. It took almost an hour to get to their destination; which Hawkeye didn't care because it gave him time to play footsie with Margaret. Once they were at the wharf they walked around for a little bit. A few of the sailor's tried to flirt with Margaret; she just smiled and waved then off until Hawkeye came along and grabbed her by the arm. Telling them through his actions to back off her, she is mine. After lunch they went on the Golden Gate Bay Cruise which was a lot of fun and the tour was very interesting including the barking sea lions on the seal rocks. Hawkeye even laughed at the pelicans and the dolphin's playing with each other.

At 3 o clock they walked down to the hairpin turns on Lombard Street which is a famous crooked street with such turns. Seeing a few of the bigger cars make those turns both made Hawkeye and Daniel nervous. "I can't imagine taking the Packard down that street" Hawkeye said as they where walking back to the Wharf to take the cable car back to Margaret's house. "You have a Packard?" Margaret asked. "Yeah, before Hawkeye went to medical school. I had to sell it to pay for his tuition to school. Since someone didn't do as well in obtaining a scholarship to go" Daniel said. "A little too much into the girls?" Margaret asked Hawkeye. "NO, I was more concerned about getting in the first place, and I still swear that Professor Hastings had it out for me from the first day I stepped into his Organic Chemistry class" Hawkeye said. "I am not going to help your argument either way Hawkeye, you were a big boy at that point and that was none of my business" Daniel said.

When the trio arrived at Margaret's apartment at 5 o clock, Daniel said "Margaret I want to thank you for taking us down to Fisherman's Wharf that was fun!" "No problem I hate to see this day end" Margaret said as she unlocked her apartment door. "Do you have to go to work Tomorrow morning?" Hawkeye asked. "No, I don't have to be in until 4 tomorrow afternoon, for the 4 to midnight shift both tomorrow and the day after. And then I have to be in at 8 am Christmas eve, Christmas day and the day after Christmas; but I won't know next week until tomorrow. I am hoping I will have the entire week off next week, so I could go to Chicago and spend the New Year with my sister Charlotte, her husband Andrew, my niece Catherine and my mom. I really want to see Catherine" Margaret said. "Oh, how old is she?" Daniel asked. "8 months I haven't met her yet" Margaret said while she smiled. "What do you say we have a night cap?" Hawkeye asked. "How about dinner first?" Margaret countered. "Ok!" Hawkeye and Daniel agreed together.

About an hour after dinner, Daniel asked "Wait a minute Margaret, you don't have a tv?" " No, I don't why?" Margaret asked. "I am going to miss Lucy" Daniel said. "Lucy?" Margaret asked. "I Love Lucy, We have a tv in our living room. Dad bought it when he realized that the war wasn't going to be over before the end of 1950" Hawkeye said. "Oh, I see' Margaret said as she clinched her jaw, ' Sorry I don't have one, but I have a radio and I think the stations around here has a radio channel and you can listen to the show." "Deal" Daniel said. "So, what do we want to do now?" Hawkeye asked. Margaret sighed heavily before she said, "I don't know." "Do you have a deck of cards?" Hawkeye asked. "I don't I'm sorry. I do have this though.' Margaret said as she walked to the coat closet, pulled down a board game off the shelf, and walked it over to the couch. 'I got it for a Christmas exchanged last Saturday at the hospital". " _Monopoly?"_ Hawkeye asked. "Yeah I don't know how to play it." Margaret said sheepishly. "You've never played _Monopoly_?" Daniel and Hawkeye said together.

"No, my family wasn't a board games family, just cards which explains why it's unopened." Margaret responded. "You should see the board games we have at our house." Daniel said. "I take it there is lots?" Margaret asked. "Yep we have _Monopoly, Cluedo Clue, Checkers, Hex, All Star Baseball, Conflict, Supremacy, Hex_ agonal _Chess, Scrabble, Totopoly, Go to The Head of The Class, Wahoo and Sorry!_ Plus, a lot of card decks" Hawkeye said. Margaret laughed before she said, "That makes sense why you would make up silly rules to different games, whenever there was a lull in the number of casualties." "Like" Hawkeye asked. "Like _Double Solitaire Scrabble" s_ aid Margaret. "Yep that's my son, always creative, if he wasn't a Doctor I think he would have invented a great game for people to play and be rich" Daniel said proudly. "Let's play want to Margaret?" Hawkeye asked. "Sure, why not" said Margaret.

Daniel quickly set up the game while Hawkeye told Margaret the rules of _Monopoly._ "Pierce rules?" Daniel asked once the board was set up. "What are those?" Margaret asked. "Well you have to go round the board once to look at all of the property once everyone has been around once , then we can start buying. The taxes and fees are collected in the middle of the gameboard and if you land on free parking you get the money and the last rules if you land on go you collect $400 instead of $200" Hawkeye said. "Oh, and don't forget the competitiveness rule" said Daniel. "Competitiveness rule what's that?" Margaret asked. "We play until there is one clear winner, since there is 3 of us playing, 2 of us has to go bankrupt" Hawkeye said. "Oh, does that take a while?" Margaret asked. "It can, especially with this game. One time we had a _Monopoly_ game go for 35 hours" Daniel said and Margaret's eyes went wide.

"Too be honest we had 10 players" Hawkeye said. "Your just mad because you lost in the 5th round, too who?" Daniel asked. "You" Hawkeye said softly. "What was that son?" Daniel cupped his hand next to his ear. "YOU" Hawkeye said loudly. "That's only because I had a few higher end properties" Daniel said as he smiled. "Dad cut me some slack I was nine" Hawkeye said. "Then you learned how to play Pierce rules. I have to warn you Margaret, we Pierce's get pretty competitive" Daniel said. "Uh-huh " Margaret said filing away the note in her mind. "Are we going to play or chat around all night?" Hawkeye asked. "Yes son, go ahead Margaret pick out your token" Daniel said.

"Ok I will pick out the _dog_ ; he's kind of cute" Margaret said. "I will pick _the boot_ because I know that you'll want _the car_ " Daniel said. "Thank you" said Hawkeye. "Margaret since you don't know how this game goes I will be _the banker_ and my son _the property_ man" Daniel said. " _The banker and the property man_ has to work together" Hawkeye said while he placed the _property cards_ out on the middle of the board. "What are you doing?" Margaret shrieked. "This way everybody knows what's available." Hawkeye said. "It will dwindle fast, you'll see" Daniel said as he winked at Margaret.

"Alright; ladies first to determine the order of go" Hawkeye said Margaret rolled a 9, "Ok, my turn" Hawkeye said as he rolled a 7 and then Daniel who also rolled a 7. "Alright your first Margaret, Dad and I have to roll again to determine order" Hawkeye said as this time he rolled an 8, while Daniel rolled a 6. Margaret took her first turn "Seven" Margaret said as she moved 7 places. "Have to take _the chance card_ " Hawkeye said. Margaret picked up the top card off the pile. " _Get out of jail free_ " Margaret asked. "You keep that card" Daniel said. Hawkeye rolled his turned and rolled a 4, "Just like that I have to pay _income taxes_ let's see _10% of 1500_ is?" Hawkeye said. "150 dollars" Daniel and Margaret said together. "Thank you" Hawkeye said as he made the first deposit in the lucky day fund. Daniel rolled a 6 and landed on _Oriental avenue_ and could not buy the property because of Pierce rules.

Three turns later Margaret landed on _free parking_ and collected _the income tax_ money that Hawkeye put in. Hawkeye was around the _board_ first, but he landed on _income tax_ as well as Daniel did. Margaret was on _the luxury tax_ space, rolled an 8. Daniel handed her _200 dollars_ as she landed passed _go_ and the 8th spot was _Oriental avenue_. "Congrats 1st property owner" Daniel said. By the time Margaret made her second trip around the board she acquired _Oriental avenue, The Electric Company, St James Place, Indiana, Ventnor, Pacific and Mediterranean avenues._ "Oh, this is fun" Margaret said. "Not so much for the guy sitting _in jail_." Hawkeye said sarcastically. "Hawkeye I'm right there with you" Daniel said. Hawkeye had _to pay to get out of jail while Daniel rolled out_. When Margaret landed on _Park Place_ she declined as she wanted to save her money for the next property group she is in. On her next turn she landed on _Reading Railroad_. "Is this good?" Margaret asked, "Take the _Railroad_ Margaret, you will need it" Daniel said.

A few turns later Daniel landed on _income tax, "This is where the game gets complicated. Because you have to count the property and your money to get the taxes, it's just easier to pay the 200 dollars_." Daniel said as he put the money in the lucky day pot. With the next turn Hawkeye rolled a 6 and landed on _Park Place_ , "Hee, hee, hee I'll buy" Hawkeye said while Daniel rolled his eyes.

Sometime later "1.. 2.. 3 _Park Place_ what do I owe you Hawkeye?" Margaret asked. "35 bucks" Hawkeye said while holding out his hand. Margaret sighed and gave him what he needed for rent. A few more turns later Hawkeye was sitting on _Community Chest rolled a 3 landed on Chance._ "All right let's see what _Chance_ has for me' Hawkeye said as he lifted the top card. ' _Take a walk on the Boardwalk_ , hee, hee, hee. Which is now a Hawkeye property." Daniel rolled his eyes. Immediately Hawkeye put a house on both _Boardwalk and Park Place_.

When Daniel landed on _Illinois Avenue_ and bought it, Hawkeye said "The good ole land of Henry Blake." Sometime later both Margaret and Daniel were on _Atlantic_ avenue, Daniel rolled a 4 and landed in _jail._ The next turn Margaret landed in _jail_ right after him. "Well I guess this is where this comes in handy" Margaret said as she held up the _Get Out of Jail Free card_ , which she turns in on the next turn. About a half an hour later Margaret added _1 house on Mediterranean and Baltic Avenues_. While Hawkeye added _3 houses on both Park place and Boardwalk_. "Well since I'm in _jail_ it's a good time to take a bit of a break" Hawkeye said as he excused himself to the restroom. While Hawkeye was in the restroom, Daniel whispered to Margaret "You love my son don't you?" "I don't know what you're talking about." Margaret said. "Come on Margaret I have seen you two all day together. You have been flirting with him." Daniel said, and Margaret got a little red before she said, "Maybe a little,' as she held two fingers close together, 'but does he love me?"

"Yes, my son _only has eyes for you dear_.' Daniel crooned, and Margaret smiled. ' _He told me once in a letter that if he could figure out how to make a grab for you and salute you at the same time, he would_." "He said that when?" Margaret said. "Uh your 1st Christmas in Korea." Margaret smiled remembering her Christmas present from him, her eyes sparkled. "There's love there, I think. My wife gave me that same look" Daniel said. "She did?" Margaret asked. "Yep everyday from the day we met until the day she died,' Daniel said as his eyes started to tear up, 'I miss my Virginia." "How long has she been gone?" Margaret asked. "Uh 21 years this past October 15th, Hawkeye was just 10 years old" Daniel said as he dried the tears from his face, then a toilet flushed. "I'm sure you could make this work." Daniel said as he put a hand on Margaret's hand. _"I don't know it didn't with my Ex-husband and we were only 700 miles apart._ It's 3,000 miles to Maine and to be honest I'm scared of screwing up like the last time and I am not ready to try yet" Margaret said. Daniel shook his head and asked, "But if my son would admit his feelings would you admit yours?" "Maybe" Margaret said. Just then the bathroom door opened, and Hawkeye said, "Alright who's turn?" "Uh, mine son, we were waiting for you" Daniel said.

Several turns later Daniel was on _Community Chest_ and rolled a _6 landing him on Boardwalk with Hawkeye's 4 houses on each property_. Daniel said, "I have no choice but to _mortgage_ everything but _States Avenue_ to come up with the _1,700 dollars_." Hawkeye upped the game for _2 hotels plus 2 houses_ "Hee, Hee, Hee, Hee" said Hawkeye. On Daniels next roll he rolled a 4 and ran into Margaret's hotel on _Baltic avenue_. "At 450 dollars I will give you my _2 railroads and 250 dollars in cash_." Daniel offered. "Done" Margaret said and _States avenue was mortgaged_. 2 turns later Daniel landed on _New York with 4 houses._ "and the curtains almost gone down" Daniel said as he handed over all _the property and his get out of Jail free card, leaving him with 7 bucks_ to his name to Margaret. Margaret turned around all of _the mortgaged properties_ and play continues. A few turns later Margaret lands on _Boardwalk_ and Hawkeye says, " _with a hotel and house you owe me 2,200 dollars_." Margaret _mortgaged Indiana, Illinois, the electric and water company and gave 740 in cash plus States, Virginia, Oriental, Vermont and Connecticut avenues._ Hawkeye turned around and did a building blitz on his new _properties Oriental, Vermont and Connecticut._

On Margaret's next turn she landed on _Vermont with 4 houses_ , she didn't have a choice but to _mortgage 2 of the railroads_. The near final blow was when she landed on _Park Place and the next turn landed on Boardwalk with a house and hotel each, she ended up giving all of the property both mortgaged and unmortgaged, including selling her buildings, giving him the $500 in cash and the get out of jail free card_ she got from Daniel.

The final crushing blow came when Margaret landed _on Tennessee Avenue with 3 houses_ from Hawkeye. "Yes!' Hawkeye yelled, 'That will be _550 dollars_." "NO' Margaret yelled back as she slammed her hand on the table and then gave him the last of her _170 dollars_ 'would you settle for a kiss?" "Sure" said Hawkeye and they kissed nice and smooth for almost a minute. "mmm.' Hawkeye said, once the kiss broke up, he said, 'insufficient funds, I won, I won, I won , I won, I won!" Hawkeye was celebrating and giddy about his victory. Daniel helped Margaret pick up the game and put it away. While Margaret nearly lost her temper as Hawkeye was celebrating.

10 minutes later, "Well Margaret it was a pleasure, thank you." Daniel said as he gathered up his coat and walked out of the door. Margaret smiled at him. Hawkeye leaned down to give Margaret a kiss on the cheek when Margaret said, "Get the hell out PIERCE!" and she slammed the door behind him. Hawkeye gave his father a confused look. 10 minutes after being on the road Hawkeye finally said, "What happened with Margaret?" "Well son you were sort of mean about your victory against her. She even told me when you was in the bathroom her feelings for you" Daniel said evenly. "And?" Hawkeye asked impatiently. "And she had a few feelings for you, but after your victory celebration she has probably changed her mind" Daniel said. Hawkeye then hit his hand on his head "I'm an idiot, Dad is there anyway we can turn around, I need to try and salvage this." "Son we are in the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge" Daniel exclaimed. "Ok but when we get to BJ's I need to talk to her" Hawkeye said.

Thirty minutes later when Daniel and Hawkeye arrived at BJ's. Hawkeye rushed to pick up the phone, not hearing BJ ask, "So how was your day with Margaret?" Hawkeye dialed Margaret's number quickly "Come on, come on pickup" Hawkeye said. "Hello?" Margaret asked. "Margaret? Its Hawkeye listen..." CLICK. Hawkeye tried again on the second time "Hello?" Margaret asked. "Margaret it's Hawk" CLICK. Hawkeye tried a third time getting a busy signal and then a fourth and fifth time all getting busy signals. Hawkeye sunk down the wall and began to cry, Erin saw this and toddled over to her uncle and said "I til love you Uncle Hawky." Hawkeye grimaced through the tears. "Come on Erin up to bed, maybe Grampa Daniel will put you to bed." BJ said he let his daughter stay up later then usual to give Peg a chance at some extra rest.

"I take it that the date didn't go well?" BJ asked Daniel as he was getting his daughter ready for bed. "No, it did go well until the end, we were playing Monopoly and he got competitive Margaret admitted her feelings to me" Daniel said. "She did?" BJ asked surprised. "Well not in so many words" Daniel said. "Oh" BJ said. "Anyway, he won and rubbed her face in it" Daniel said. BJ shut his eyes before saying "Oh, Hawkeye no!" "Yep, he did" Daniel said.

By the time that Daniel and BJ had gotten Erin to bed and went back downstairs they found Hawkeye cradling a glass of bourbon and from the looks of the house seeing 1 empty bottle on the coffee table and the other in his hands it wasn't the first glass. "Hawk what are you doing?" BJ asked concerned. "Drinking myself into oblivion, I had her heart in the palm of my hand and I blew it, I am an idiot. Have a drink with me." Hawkeye slurred as he poured two more glasses of bourbon and handed them there drinks. "No thank you son, drinking that stuff will get you drunk but it wont make you feel better" Daniel said. "I agree" BJ said. "Whatever here's mud in your eye" Hawkeye slurred as he gulped down his drink and then started to pour another one, spilling some on the carpet. "And that's the end of the Booze" BJ said as he pulled the bottle and Daniel the cup. "Wwwhaat aare youuu doing, I nneeded more." Hawkeye slurred.

"Boy he's drunk as a skunk" BJ said. "I'm not drunk" Hawkeye slurred. "Come on bed time son, Daniel said. It took all of the strength they had to take Hawkeye up the stairs. Hawkeye passed out once his head hit the pillow. BJ changed him and put a throw up bucket next to his bed on the floor. When BJ returned down stairs Daniel said, "I've just finished I will lock up you go on to bed." "Ok goodnight Daniel" BJ said, and Daniel replied back "night BJ."

The next afternoon BJ went to talk to Margaret at San Francisco General after he was done with his shift a Mill Valley Health Clinic. "What do you want BJ?" Margaret asked slightly annoyed. "I want to talk about Hawkeye" BJ said smiling. "No, I'm not interested in talking about that parasite please leave" Margaret said. "No, he was an idiot for what he did last night" BJ said. "No, really from one Dr. Idiot to another" Margaret said sarcastically as she went around BJ to the other side of the nurse's desk. BJ sighed heavily before he said; "He was pretty angry with himself after he realized what he had done." "So?" Margaret asked. "So, don't you think your being unrealistic?" BJ asked. "No, I don't he had to be an ass and he got what he deserved" Margaret said while looking at a chart without looking up. "He hit the sauce pretty hard last night" BJ said. "He always hits the sauce hard" Margaret said. "Not like last night" BJ said. "Margaret huge car accident coming in lots of compound fractures, we are going to need everyone's help" a nurse said as she quickly walked by. "BJ I am about to get very busy, get out. Go deal with Dr. Asshole, his father and your wife" Margaret said as she started to walk away toward the ambulance bay.

"Your not even going to give him a second chance?" BJ said as he caught up to her. "No this is for San Francisco General Employees only. Get out Dr. Hunnicutt" Margaret said threatening. "OK I'll leave" BJ said. "Doctor? Are you able to help?" Another Doctor named Sullivan asked. Dr. Sullivan was a young Doctor about 5'9 with curly blond hair. "I'm not a part of the staff" BJ said. "Don't worry about the administration I will deal with them you any good?" Dr. Sullivan asked. "Top of my class at Stanford in 51, spent 2 years in Korea with major... excuse me Nurse Houlihan doing meatball surgery 3 miles from the front." BJ said. "I need your help, scrub up!" Dr. Sullivan said.

Several hours later at the Hunnicutt home Peg came downstairs after checking on Erin, who was asleep in her crib. "Daniel I am worried about BJ he should have been home by now" Peg said. "I would not worry about him he's probably caught in traffic." Daniel said as he smiled and then looked at his son who had a blank expression on his face. The alcohol and the hangover had worn off and now Hawkeye was a shell of his former self, even Erin couldn't bring him out of his funk. When BJ did come home, he was excited as he said, "Peg, Peg you wont believe this as I was talking to Margaret and there was a big accident and they asked me to assist on and when we got done I had a job offer." "Really BJ what about Mill Valley Health?" Peg asked. "Well I don't know I'm to take this week and next to think about it and then I'm meeting with Doctor's Sullivan, Jobman and Davis either the 4th or 5th of January. Dr. Sullivan said he would call me tomorrow once they figured out a good time and date to meet." BJ said.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: I so meant to get this up last night but that didn't happen! Oh well at least its up before Christmas is over! 😊 Nope I still don't own M*A*S*H. The episode referenced is Period of Adjustment from season 8 that was beautifully written by Jim Milligan and John Rappaport, directed by Charles S. Dubin and wonderfully acted by the cast. I thank them and the crew that worked so hard on this episode and everyone of them actually. I also want to thank John Francis Wade that written the Latin hymn Adeste Fideles which is the Latin version of O Come, All Ye Faithful, the English lyrics was written by Priest Frederick Oakeley. I want to thank my followers for sticking with this story. I have the feeling that after the next couple of chapters that there will be a significate time jump. Need to move the story along, a bit. However; I am not extremely positive I have sort of ran out of ideas. So, any ideas would be helpful, to at least get the creative juices flowing, if you have anything please let me know. Also; PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Alright, enough of my ranting on to the story. Have a Very Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, boxing day or what ever you celebrate! Now where were we? OH YEAH!

Chapter Fifteen: A little Christmas Surprise

Timeline: December 24th, 1953

"BJ I need you to go to the store and get a few things." Peg said as she walked into the living room that was adorned with a beautiful live Christmas tree that BJ picked up the day before. BJ, Daniel and Erin were busily decorating. Well Erin was more playing with the ornaments and the tree rather then decorating. "Ah, Peg really it's Christmas Eve, the tree isn't done yet, the lights are barely on the house we still have gifts to wrap and the stockings aren't hung up for Santa Clause." BJ whined. "Santa!" Erin screamed excitedly. Yes, this Christmas was different with Erin then the last Christmas was. After some hesitation with Santa; Erin saw that he was a good guy and didn't bawl but was rather excited to see him. Baby steps BJ thought to himself at the visit, next year she will be bugging them to see Santa everyday between Thanksgiving and Christmas.

"Please BJ the pies need to be done and I need nutmeg, pumpkin spice for the pies, Yeast and baking powder for the biscuits, milk, eggs, rum and a few other things." Peg begged. "What about mom? Doesn't she have some of those things?" BJ whined. "No mom doesn't please BJ I need you to go. I have to get everything done, before our parents show up for dinner tonight at 7:30. Then we have to get ready for church service at 9:30 and by the time we get back after midnight tonight. I'm going to want to go to bed. Because you and I both know that Erin will be up extra early to see what Santa brought tomorrow morning." Peg said. "Come on BJ we will go. I need out of this house since Hawkeye has become a sour puss" Daniel said. BJ looked at the sad shape his best friend was in, Margaret really got to him since his day date and night that he had a few days earlier. Hawkeye's butt was only voluntarily removed from the couch when he needed 3 things: A drink, food and bathroom. Hawkeye was forced to go to bed at night. If there was any liquor used it was only in Peg's cooking. The rest of the liquor cabinet was cleaned out and stored at BJ's parents house.

"Alright I'll go" BJ said. "And take Erin with you so I don't have to look after three children" Peg said. "Three?" BJ asked. "Yes, Baby is child number 1' Peg said as she patted her rounded stomach that was growing bigger by the day. BJ loved watching her stomach get bigger and was even begging the baby at night to give him a little kick or flutter to know the baby was okay. Erin was an early kicker and made her presence known at 16 weeks. Peg was now 21 weeks along and nothing. BJ wondered If Dr. Jameson was right and Peg was pregnant. 'Erin is child number 2 and Hawkeye makes 3." "Come on, BJ let's go." Daniel said as he handed BJ his jacket and had Erin already to go.

With that Daniel, BJ and Erin took off for the grocery store with Peg's list in BJ's hand. Soon after they left Hawkeye came into the kitchen from his place on the couch just as sullen as he was yesterday and the day before after his hangover had worn off. "Hi Hawkeye, how are you feeling?" Peg asked brightly. "humph." Hawkeye mumbled as he got a cup of coffee and then sat down. Peg's smile had turned into a grimace as she returned to making the pickle plate she was working on. Hawkeye then noticed that BJ wasn't around. "Where's BJ?" Hawkeye asked. "I sent BJ to the store to get somethings needed for dinner tomorrow and he took Erin and your dad with him" Peg said. "Oh" Hawkeye said solemnly.

All of the sudden Peg started giggling and then she was pressing on her stomach. "What's wrong? What's the matter?" Hawkeye said as he nearly jumped out of his seat and rushed over to Peg where he quickly examined her. His years in medical school, came back as quick as a wink and then left immediately. "The baby is kicking see?" Peg said as she pointed a finger to near the spot where the baby was kicking. "Oh" Hawkeye said. "Come here, have a feel" Peg said. "I really shouldn't" Hawkeye said as he started to walk away from Peg when Peg grabbed his hand and put it on the spot where the baby was at. The baby kicked Hawkeye's hand a few times before Hawkeye said as the sparkle was coming back to his eyes. "Wow he's really going. Look there's another bulge." "Another baby, maybe?" Peg asked smiling. Hawkeye put his other hand on Peg's stomach and looked at the distance between the hands it was about 8 inches between the hands, before he said. "Uh probably not I think my left hand is feeling the foot and my right hand has the elbow." Peg kept on giggling.

Then Hawkeye's face turned serious. "Oh, no; Oh, no." Hawkeye said as he removed his hands from Peg's stomach and then his face got deadly serious and then Hawkeye said, "He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me." "What? Who is going to kill you?" Peg asked giving him a confused look. "Your husband that's who." Hawkeye said as he started to pace. Peg eyed Hawkeye carefully before she said, "You are going to have to explain, Hawkeye." "Remember when Radar came home, and you wrote that Erin ran up to him at the airport, put her arms around him and said Hi Daddy?" Hawkeye asked. "Vaguely yeah, so?" Peg asked. "So, when BJ read that part he got so upset at what happened that he got drunk and punched out his two favorite roommates me and the still. "Oh no he didn't" Peg gasped. "Yes, he did." Hawkeye said as he started to remember how it happened.

 _Klinger was now the company clerk on his mail rounds as he storms into the swamp where BJ and Hawkeye were playing checkers and says, "You want mail? 'He throws the mail on the heating stove.' Get it yourself. You too." "Ah the postman always sneers twice" BJ says as Klinger goes to sit on Charles bunk, while Hawkeye reaches for the mail and then says "I'll do it, Klinger. You must be worn out, carrying that grudge around all day. Pierce! Here. Pierce! Here. Hunnicutt!" Hawkeye said while going thru the mail. "Present" BJ says as he has his hand out for his letter. "Sorry no present. Just a letter from home." Hawkeye says while handing out BJ's Letter. BJ shakes the letter and a rattling sound comes from the letter and says "Ah, ha, ha! You were wrong about the present. Erin sent me another cookie." BJ says and then open's the letter. "Klinger feel around in your bag for a wet letter. She must have sent milk." Hawkeye says. BJ eats the cookie crumbs as Charles walks in and says "Klinger,' he chuckles, Klinger picks up the dropped mail and rises to his feet. 'Thought I'd find you here." Klinger rises to his feet "It's mail call sir." Klinger says with his palms up. In his right hand is a stack full of letters then he drops a few._

 _Hawkeye is reading one of his letters while BJ is still eating when Charles says, "Yes I know I just found mine outside on the ground!" Charles has his mail and is pointing outside. While Hawkeye looks up at Charles and Klinger arguing "Ok, so I dropped it!" Some more letters drop out of Klinger's hand. "Maybe it's a suicide note, and it jumped out by itself." Hawkeye said. "It astounds me, Klinger. It truly does that you are still company clerk. I'd have thought that by now Colonel Potter would have replaced you with a higher form of plant life" Charles said. "Don't listen him, Klinger. We love you. Especially in the spring when you bloom" Hawkeye said. "His predecessor Corporal O'Reilly was no Aristotle but compared to this oaf, he's a veritable Phi Beta Kappa." Charles said. Klinger's expression on his face turns to one of puzzlement as he says "Who's an Oaf? And What's a 'Phi beta Kapper'?" "I rest my case" Charles says then he goes to sit on his bunk opening his mail and reading it._

" _Hey guys, listen to this. Peg says the meeting with Radar went just as we planned. Erin and I went to the airport and we spent two or three hours with him. He sure is a cute little guy and so nice. Sweet heart it was really funny when Erin first saw Rader in his uniform she ran up to him and said 'Hi Daddy'" BJ says as his face falls. Charles chuckles and then said, "Out of the mouths of babes comes drollery." "Come on what else did she say." Hawkeye asks. "Uh, she just goes on with some other stuff." BJ says while reading his letter. "Who care's anyway? Radar, Radar, Radar. Even from somebody 10,000 miles away. That's all I hear about!" Klinger says as he got mad and storms out of the swamp._

 _Later in O.R Hawkeye just finished up a patient and says as he is grabbing a new apron, "Hey we heard from Radar or about him, anyway. Peg Hunnicutt saw him in San Francisco. What'd she say in her letter, Beej?" "Uh, nothing really" BJ said. "She met the boy's plane? How was he feeling? How'd he look? What'd she say about him?" Colonel Potter asked. "He got to San Francisco. He saw my wife and kid for a couple of hours." BJ said as Hawkeye was getting himself tied up. "That's it?" Colonel Potter asked. "Boy Beej, you sure know how to tell a story. What a spell binder." Hawkeye said. "What's to tell? It's no big deal." BJ said. "How do you like this? I give the kid the spot light. I give him a chance to be a big star in show business and look what happens I wouldn't be surprised if even the patients walk out on you." Hawkeye said. "Three-oh silk, Margaret" BJ says. "There, now that's more like it." Hawkeye said as his next patient was wheeled in._

 _Later after O.R Hawkeye had the post O.R duty and was checking up on a patient. "How's Anderson doing Doctor?" asked Nurse Baker. "Better', Hawkeye said as he took the blood pressure cup off the pour soldier, 'lucky we got him when we did. He made it to O.R just before closing time". Then Hawkeye hands the cup to the nurse and goes to the clipboard to make notes. Charles walks in and says "Good Evening Lieutenant. Time for the changing of the guard. Pierce, I have come to relieve you,' Hawkeye took off the stethoscope and hung it on the bed 'I'm sure the patients will be relieved as well". "That man's a regular Mayo Brother." Hawkeye said and Nurse Baker laughs._

" _Anything in particular I should know?" Charles asks while putting on the stethoscope as Hawkeye is making notes, then points and says "Just Anderson here. He's lost a lot of blood, but he's stable now. Keep an eye on him, Baker. Any problems call me right away' Hawkeye hands Nurse Baker the chart. 'I'll be in conference with my pillow." Hawkeye says as he turns to leave. "Only if you can avoid your bunkmate, Hunnicutt last seen a wash in a sea of the home-brewed swill of yours" Charles says._

 _Hawkeye takes off his lab coat and says "Very boring, Charles. I've seen BJ drink before." "Pierce,' Charles held a finger up on his right hand, 'Not like this. If I were his liver I would sue for separate maintenance." Charles says. "In that case, I'll try to fall asleep before I get there, Nighty-night." Hawkeye says as he exits the Post OR ward and walks across the compound to the swamp where BJ has a Martini in his left hand and grabbing a jar of olives with his right. He puts the jar in his left arm and open's the jar. "Well, well if it isn't Benjamin Franklin Pierce Hawkeye,' BJ takes an olive and puts it in the glass. 'Named for an Indian, a president and stove. Here's looking at you." BJ says as he takes a drink._

 _Hawkeye walks forward towards the still and says, "You seem to be having a good time. Mind if I join you?" "Be my guest. Matter of fact, I'll have one with you I hate to see a man drink alone." BJ says while Hawkeye pours himself a drink and then says, "What are we drinking to this time Beej? War? Peace? Boredom?' Hawkeye hands the picture to BJ and goes to sit on his cot, 'Overwork? Underwork? Underwear?" "None of the above." BJ says, and Hawkeye goes on. "New Shoes? Old Shoes? Lunch? Missing Lunch? Annual sheet-changing day?" "Your not even warm." BJ says as he turns to face the other wall. "I have the distinct impression you've got more on your mind than cirrhosis of the cerebellum." Hawkeye says as he takes off a boot, it lands on the floor with a thump and he begins to take the other boot off. "In O.R today the patients were more fun than you were."_

 _BJ turns, spilling some of his martini and yells "Why shouldn't they be? Some of them will go home. Radar went home. You remember Radar?' As BJ holds his right hand down to the floor 'Short, cute – my daughter calls him "Daddy". BJ takes a drink. "Oh, so that's it. It's the letter that's bothering you." Hawkeye says as he sits up. "Yeah, the letter. So, what? I mean I'm sorry if it annoys you, but I have this strange aversion to being away from my family. I miss them." BJ snarls as he hits his dog tags with his hand. "It's the same for all of us. You don't think I miss my father?" Hawkeye says as he takes a drink. "You really think that's the same? Come on, Hawkeye! How old is your father? How old?" BJ asks. "Sixty-two" Hawkeye says. "Sixty-two. How old was he when you saw him last sixty? Sixty-one?" BJ asks._

" _Something like that, yeah." Hawkeye says. "Has he changed much? Was he walking and talking when you left? Erin wasn't, but I hear she is now. Does your father remember what you look like? Will he know you when he sees you? Is he calling anybody else 'Son?" BJ asks. "Beej, I know how you feel." Hawkeye says. "Yeah? Tell me how much you miss your kid." BJ says and then he takes a drink. Hawkeye get's up off the cot and says "Okay, I don't have a kid and I don't have a wife. But let me tell you something. Listen.' Hawkeye pokes BJ and BJ turns around, 'I've been stuck in this sewer longer then you have, and nobody wants out of here more than I do." Hawkeye says. "No." BJ says and then takes a drink. "No. and let me tell you something else. You're wasting your time with that stuff. I can tell you from personal experience, it won't work for long" Hawkeye said. "Really?" BJ asks as he finished the drink. "Yeah, it may get you drunk; but it won't get you home" Hawkeye said._

" _Oh yeah?" BJ asks with a raised voice and then throws his glass against the still. "What are you doing?" Hawkeye asks. BJ picks up a stool and smashes the still as he says, "Just trying to keep from wasting anymore time." "Hey! Cut that out!' Hawkeye says as he grabs BJ's shoulders, 'Beej Stop!" BJ threw a left hook and Hawkeye lands on the cot, grabbing his left eye that has been cut while BJ makes a fast exit._

"Hawkeye?" Peg shook him to bring Hawkeye back to the present. "First Radar with the hi daddy' Hawkeye touched the bottom of his left eye. 'And now me feeling your new baby kick first. That's why your husband is going to kill me." Hawkeye said as he started to hyperventilate. "Ok Hawkeye relax, breathe.' Peg said as she put her hands-on Hawkeye's shoulders and they went thru some cleansing breaths together, 'You and I are the only one's here. BJ never has to know that this happened. I can keep a secret, can you?" Peg asked. "Yes, I can." Hawkeye gulped. "Ok, it never happened. Peg let go of Hawkeye and Hawkeye took his coffee back to the table.

Just then BJ walked in with the groceries that Peg sent him to get. "So, did Junior do anything yet?" BJ asked. "No, not yet" Peggy lied. Luckily the baby settled back down just before BJ walked in. BJ rubbed Pegs belly and pleaded to the belly "Come on, kid; do something. A roll, a kick anything just do it." "BJ I am extremely busy could you please let go of me?" Peg asked. "Fine, fine" BJ said as he let go of his wife.

BJ and Peg both spend the rest of Christmas Eve day busy getting done everything that needed done. BJ watched Hawkeye stick unbelievably close to Peg as if Hawkeye had done something with Peg and the two of them were sharing something. Hawkeye figured that if he put BJ's wife and baby between them, BJ would not feel as compelled to kill Hawkeye. Hawkeye didn't want to go to Christmas Eve services but after Erin begged him or rather gave him the puppy dog look he obliged. The church was singing a few Christmas carols. Peg and BJ were singing " _Oh come all ye faithful, Joyful and triumphant, O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem."_ Suddenly there was a kick in Peg's stomach. Peg smiled to herself as she grabbed BJ's right hand while the congregation was singing " _Christ the Lord."_ And placed his hand on her stomach where he was greeted with a kick during " _sing choirs of angels."_ "You got your Christmas wish." Peg whispered to her husband as she bit her lip. Tears glistened in BJ's eyes. Hawkeye saw his tears and then smiled.

The next morning BJ woke up to find Erin on his stomach. "Daddy. Santa been" Erin said. "Huh?" BJ said. "Santa came. resents" Erin said. "resents you mean present's?" BJ asked confused. "Yeah" Erin said as she kicked his sides. "Yeah ok I'll get up in a minute.' BJ said as he closed his eyes. 'Did mommy let you out of your crib?" "No sleep!" Erin said as she shook her head hard. "Uncle Hawkeye?" BJ guessed with his eyes still closed. "No! He sleep" Said Erin. "What about Grandpa Daniel?" BJ asked with his eye's still closed. "Nope" Erin said as she shook her head more. "Did you get out by yourself?" BJ said as his eyes flew wide open. "Yeah" Erin said as she smiled big. "Peg, Peg, Peg." BJ said as he shook his sleeping wife.

"What is it BJ?" Peg asked as she yawned really big. "Erin got out of the crib all by herself" BJ said. "That's nice BJ" Peg mumbled. Then as his words sunk in, her eyes snapped open. "You got out of the crib all by yourself?" Peg asked. "Yes. I did" Erin said. Peg sat up in the bed and said, "what a big girl you are." Erin got off her dad and snuggled up to her mom. "Be careful of mommy" BJ said to Erin. "You know what this means, It's time for your very own big girl bed, which is a good thing because your baby brother or sister is going to need the crib in a few months." Peg said while rubbing her stomach. Erin place her hand on Peg's belly and said, "My baby. Take crib?" "Yep and you will have your own big girl bed. I think we are going to have to take you shopping tomorrow." Peg said. "I don't know if I'm ready for this change" BJ said as he sighed.


	16. Chapter 16: Going after Margaret

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I got into other fan-fiction's and sort of lost touch with reality. I apologize for the shortness, but I couldn't think of anything after I ended it. Please enjoy and review! Again Do not own M*A*S*H

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Going after Margaret

Timeline: December 31st, 1953

Hawkeye came out of his depression after BJ got his Christmas wish. But he could not stop thinking about Margaret. It was New Year's Eve and Hawkeye decided that he needed to go after her, kiss her at midnight and ask her to be his. Thinking that Nineteen Hundred and Fifty-Four would turn out better then Nineteen Hundred and Fifty-Three.

Hawkeye finally got the courage it took to go and see Margaret at 3 o'clock that afternoon. "I was wondering if you and I wanted to go get a bite to eat, if you don't have plans. God that sounds so stupid, you are such an idiot' Hawkeye scolded himself in the car on the way to Margaret's apartment. After a couple of deep breaths, he started again. 'Margaret I'm sorry for the way I acted, I love you. I have loved you for a longtime, will you be mine? What am I doing, I could bail and pretended that this never happened?' Hawkeye asked himself. 'and be miserable every time that you come to see BJ or at the reunions because you know that there will be reunions." His conscience reminded him.

Hawkeye then went through a few more rehearsals in what he was going to say to Margaret, both in the car and out in the stairway on the way up to Margaret's Apartment. When he reached the door, he told himself, "it's now or never." He then knocked on the door, and then again and again. He then put his ear up to the door. No noise was coming out of her apartment, no one was at home. "Maybe I should have gone to the hospital to see her,' Hawkeye said, 'and what if she wasn't there?" Hawkeye's conscience spoke again. Hawkeye sighed and then started to pace the hall for a couple of hours while rehearsing different lines and begging to see her, trying to decide what would work best. Funny how after working close together, many times at the same table together over the last three years. That he still felt like a nervous fourteen or fifteen-year-old boy, asking his first girl out to the school dance. "Maybe she is off at 6." Hawkeye kept saying to himself as he looked at his watch at about 5:45 while he was pacing.

"She's not here," came a voice. "Huh?" Hawkeye said while he was pulled out of his rehearsal. "That Ms. Houlihan, she's not here. Left a few days ago suitcase in hand." said the voice again. "She, she moved out?" Hawkeye asked as he swallowed hard. "No, she said something about visiting her sister and mother in Chicago, left a few days ago" said the voice again. "Oh, I see." Hawkeye said dejected, his shoulders slumped and he was scolding himself for being so foolish, he should have told her when he had the chance. Instead he chose to be a coward. "Sorry bud, you must have it bad for her," said the voice. "Yeah I do, listen do you have some paper and a pen I want to leave her a note." Hawkeye asked, hoping the answer would be yes. "Yeah sure." The voice said, before she disappeared. A minute or two later she had reappeared and handed what Hawkeye requested. "Thanks, Uh?" Hawkeye asked. "Lauren and your welcome?" Lauren asked. "Hawkeye" He said as he introduced himself. "Hawkeye." Lauren said and then she went into her apartment. Hawkeye wrote a few drafts of what he wanted to say. On the last piece of paper, he finally decided what he wanted his note to say:

Dearest Margaret;

I'm sorry that I acted like a child, that evening I never wanted to hurt you. I LOVE YOU! I have for the longest time. Ever since before that Penobscott jerk came into your life. I just couldn't see it. Please talk to me, I want to show you that I mean it. I think that we are so good together that we could go the distance be happy for the rest of our lives. Please give me another chance, I feel like a fool for letting you get away. Call me at BJ's. Dad and I will be there until January 9th.

Love always

Hawkeye

He then kissed the note and stuck it between the door and the door frame to her apartment. "It's up to you now," Hawkeye said as he left her apartment building. When Margaret came back home on the 2nd of January, the note was gone and Lauren never mentioned anything of Margaret's visitor to Margaret.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors notes:I have decided to give you a present for my birthday in a few days (on Sunday) an update! No I am not dead! I do apologize for not getting this too you much sooner. But my muse got flowing in another story of mine that I have published a couple of Chapters on called "My Jack". and I just couldn't get Jack or his friends to BE QUIET so Hawkeye could speak. As usual I don't own anything but seasons 1-11 on DVD! Please review!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Charles Choice

Timeline: December 1953/ January 1954

Charles Emerson Winchester the 3rd had spent every evening for the last few months pissing his father off with his non social behavior. Charles the 3rd had been a part of the social elite from the time he was born until he left for Tokyo. Even while in Tokyo Charles the 3rd still held onto the social elite class status he had. It was Korea that changed him. Not so much the country itself but rather his two moronic cellmates Charles the 3rd had called them at one time to colonel Potter; Hawkeye and BJ. Charles felt unfulfilled, yes, his job fulfilled him financially but that was it. He had no close friends that he could confide in with his present position.

Actually, he had no friends until he met Hawkeye, BJ, Margaret, Father Mulcahy, Sherman and yes, even Klinger; and he missed them. Charles was rebelling against his father as much as a 14 or 15-year-old would do against his parents, but he would do it. Only to insert some independence from the smothering tactics that his parents would do to him on a nightly basis. Charles the third wouldn't attend any of the social events that his parents would have on their social calendar. Charles the third didn't attend the Harvard board meetings or Bridge club, no symphony, plays, art exhibits, church, nothing. Charles the second would get increasingly angry at the non-compliance of Charles the third and what Charles the third would show towards the social class. The only time when Charles the second would not get mad at his son would be when Charles the third would have to work overnights.

"So, Charles are you coming to the yacht club Christmas cotillion?" Charles the second asked one night at supper 3 weeks before Christmas.

"No father I don't want to go to the cotillion," Charles the third said softly.

"Charles?' Audrey said throwing her son a confused look, 'this is the social event of the year."

"Yeah C-Ch-Charles I b-b-bought a new d-dress for the o-oc-occasion. I want you and I to dance t-to-together at the dance," Honoria said.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I just don't feel very social," Charles the third said.

"Charles you have been like this for months. Did something happen to you in Korea?" Audrey asked.

Charles the second slammed his fist on the table and yelled, "AUDREY!"

Honoria shuttered at the outburst. "I wish not to speak of that hoard place," Charles the third said, while gathering some salad on his fork.

"You have been a g-g-grumpy Gus since you came h-home. I w-wish you t-t-t-tell us s-s-something so we can h-h-help you, Ch-Charles," Honoria said with her brown eyes pleading at him.

"No, I can't tell you, because if I do then I am going to relive the horrid memories of the horrid country and wish to forget that I was even there. If you will excuse me, Honoria, mother and father," Charles the third said as he got up from the table and walked up to his room.

Mrs. Peters brought Charles food to him an hour later; as she walked in, she said; "I thought you might be hungry."

Charles looked up from his book and then said, "Thank you, Mrs. Peters."

"Are you Okay? You don't seem like yourself?" Mrs. Peters asked as she sat the tray down on a small table.

"I'm fine Mrs. Peters, thank you," Charles said as he put his nose back into his book.

"Now Charles; I have known you since you were a boy. I remember consulting you when you were having trouble in school; when the bullies were picking on you about your weight, your height, your love for classical music, the fact you wore glasses, Honoria and her speech problems. We go way back, you can tell me anything," Mrs. Peters said as she sat down on the bed.

Charles sighed heavily before saying, "Your right; remember before I went to Tokyo and I wanted to live in a house like this one, work at Boston General as the Chief of Thoracic Surgery and have a life just like Mother and Fathers?"

"Sure, I remember that, why do you not want a life like that anymore?" Mrs. Peters asked.

"I still want to be a doctor, but I don't want to be in the social circle that mother and father are in. I don't have any real friends here, my real friends are scattered across the country," Charles said.

"Are you talking about Margaret, BJ, Hawkeye and Colonel Potter?" Mrs. Peters asked.

"Yes, I am,' Charles sighed heavily, 'I don't feel that I don't belong in the social elite anymore."

"Ah, I see," said Mrs. Peters. "I don't know what to do," Charles said as he put his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"Well maybe it's time to insert your own independence, you certainly have enough to strike out on your own," Mrs. Peters said a she patted his leg.

"Maybe your right, Mrs. Peters. Thank you for the advice," Charles said.

Mrs. Peters smiled and said, "Your welcome Master Charles," and then she left his room.

Charles thought long and hard about Mrs. Peters advice for the next few weeks on the morning of the cotillion Charles the 3rd was in Fredrickson appliance store looking over the televisions to purchase, finally settling on a small portable TV that would be easy to hide from the family in particular his father. When Charles brought the television up to his room, he was proud of himself for being able to sneak it past most of the family and staff.

That evening Charles was sitting in front of his TV enjoying a bottle of expensive wine, when Honoria came into his room. She entered Charles room very hesitantly. "W-w-what do you t-th-think Char-Charles is my d-d-dress pr-pretty?" Honoria asked her older brother, as she span around. The dress was a very expensive Lavender A line dress, with a bow tie in the back. She looked really good with her hair up in a French twist and a lite amount of makeup with white shoes and a matching shawl she borrowed from one of her best friends. Honoria had on the pearl earring and necklace that their parents gave to her for her sweet sixteenth birthday. Charles was flabbergasted at the sight of his sister.

When he found his tongue he said, "You look amazing."

Honoria smiled big and then said, "I w-w-wish you w-w-would come it w-w-would be a b-ball."

Charles chuckled and said "thank you but no I just don't feel like socializing tonight."

Honoria frowned before she said, "I w-w-wish you w-w-would t-tell me s-s-something, I m-miss my b-b-brother, w-we u-u-used to t-tell e-each other e-ev-everything."

Charles rolled his eyes, before he said, "Honoria I know that you possibly cannot keep a secret."

"S-s-something is b-b-bothering you Charles p-p-please for the s-sake of me t-t-talk to s-s-someone," Honoria said.

"Honoria let's go we are going to be late for the cotillion," Charles the second's voice rang through the house.

"Go on enjoy yourself," Charles said smiling at his little sister.

"T-t-thank you, Ch-Charles," Honoria said as she slipped through Charles door and out into the hallway. The Cotillion was a complete success, Christmas and New Years passed quickly and Charles still didn't come out of his shell.

By Late January Charles the second had enough of Charles the third's behavior. Charles the second stomped into Charles the thirds bedroom that late Saturday evening to find Charles the third and Honoria engrossed in the Jackie Gleason show. Charles the second, bellowed; "CHARLES EMERSON WINCHESTER THE THIRD WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF? I'M EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU WATCHING THOSE DUMB PROGRAMS WHEN YOU COULD BE DOING THINGS THAT ARE MORE APPROPRIATE FOR YOU."

"Like what?" Charles the third sneered at his father.

"LIKE WHAT? LIKE WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING. BE A LEADER I WORKED MY ASS OFF TO GIVE YOU THIS LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME SIT IN FRONT OF THIS THING NIGHT AFTER NIGHT? HOW DARE YOU! Charles the second said as he gave his son the evil eye.

"HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH," Charles the third said as he got up and out of his chair and got nose to nose with his father.

"CHARLES EMERSON WINCHESTER THE THIRD IT'S TIME TO MAKE A CHOICE EITHER IT'S THE FAMILY OR THAT STUPID MACHINE," Charles the second said.

"FATHER!" Honoria screamed.

"CHARLES!" Audrey said as she made her way into Charles the third's room.

"NO AUDREY AND HONORIA I AM THE HEAD OF THE HOUSEHOLD AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY WHAT I BELIEVE THAT WILL KEEP MY FAMILY TOGETHER AND I BELIEVE THIS UNINTELLIGENT THING IS TEARING MY FAMILY APART," Charles the second said.

"IF THAT'S MY ONLY TWO CHOICES THEN I CHOOSE THE TELEVISION," Charles the third said.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, SINCE YOU PICKED THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS LIFE NOR TO BE IN THE FAMILY!" Charles the second said.

"CHARLES EMERSON WINCHESTER THE SECOND," Audrey yelled at him.

"AUDREY BEATRICE TAYLOR WINCHESTER YOU ARE MY WIFE AND YOUR JOB IS TO HONOR ME, THE WAY A WIFE IS REQUIRED TO HONOR A HUSBAND,' then came a loud **CRASH**! As the table with the television on top of it came down and smashed onto the floor. He then trapped his wife against the dresser, Audrey gasped at him.

Honoria screamed, "FATHER!"

"I WILL NOT BE MADE OUT TO BE A FOOL IS THIS ANYWAY UNCLEAR?" Charles the second asked.

Audrey gulped and then said very quietly, "no."

"GOOD! EXCUSE ME!" Charles the second said before leaving the room.

"Are you okay Charles and Honoria?" Audrey asked. Honoria clutched at her brother and shook.

"Yes mother," Charles the third said.

"Oh Mrs. Audrey, Miss Honoria and master Charles," said Lily one of the housekeepers as she rushed in and started to clean up the mess left by Charles the second.

"We a-are o-o-okay l-l-l-l-let us h-h-h-help y-y-you," Honoria said as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I've got it it's alright miss," Lily said. Charles the third started to blink again he felt bad that Honoria saw the rage that their father and unfortunately, he has.

"I WANT NO ONE FROM THIS HOUSE HELPING HIM, HE IS A STRANGER TO THIS HOUSEHOLD IS THAT CLEAR? ANYBODY WHO HELPS HIM WILL BE FIRED!" Charles the second roared to his staff. Charles the third bit his lip, he knew his father meant it. He needed to get packing.

Charles the third quickly gathered his clothing and other essentials that he was going to need. Audrey, Lily and Honoria were silent as they watched Charles the Third pack. Once he was shutting the suitcase Honoria asked, "Wh-wh-where will you go?"

"There is only one place I can think of that I won't be judged as harshly. Pack your stuff Honoria you can come with me. You too Mother," Charles the third said.

"Charles as much as I love you, I must respect your father. After all he is my husband," Audrey said before she left the room.

"Honoria are you coming?" Charles the third asked.

"I w-want to Charles. I r-r-really do," Honoria said.

"So? Pack a bag, come with me, you will love it there," Charles the third said.

"I'm a-a-afraid of w-w-what f-f-father may do," Honoria said.

"Well that is your decision Honoria, but I do wish you would change your mind," Charles the third said as he smiled.

"I-I-I w-will m-miss you Charles," Honoria said.

"I will miss you too Honoria, here I will give you the address of where you can reach me, please write and tell me what is going on," Charles said as he quickly scribbled an address on a piece of paper.

"I w-will, I l-l-love you b-b-brother Charles," Honoria said.

"I love you too Honoria, take care of yourself," Charles said.

"I-I-I w-will," Honoria said.

"and Mother too," Charles said as he smiled.

"I-I-I will," Honoria said as she hugged her brother one last time.

Charles then picked up his suitcase, took one last look around his room and then headed for the cold cruel world. He told the cab driver where he needed to go and when the cab driver started to refused, Charles offered him a handsome bonus. The driver accepted the handsome bonus and drove Charles to the destination he had in mind. When Charles arrived at his destination, he was surprised to see the flickering light of a television set on. Good, they might still be awake. Charles thought as he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and grabbed his suitcase from the cab driver after Charles handed him his fee and the handsome bonus totaling about 100 dollars. Charles then walked up to the front door and knocked. He waited 2 or 3 minutes before one of the occupants of the house answered the door with, "Charles? What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N 2: Where did Charles disappear too? Now before I run and hide under the nearest rock, please make sure you review! Remember reviews are like best friends and they help get me to post faster! It will also make this birthday girl happy happy happy!


	18. Chapter 17 B: Authors Notes

Hello All

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in 3 and 1/2 months. Life just decided to take over for the summer! But you will be happy to know that I am hard at work working on the next several chapters so I hope to have something to you soon. I was slightly disappointed that I only got one review so thanks to Germanlibi for reviewing Chapter 17. Please feel free to review at anytime, even if its just a sentence, I know that most of my readers are coming from the Good Ole US of A, So I know you can speak and write in English. If there are things that I need to work on, PLEASE PLEASE let me know. That is what this forum is about to make us all better writers!

Thanks and as Trapper would say "See ya in the funny papers!"

bobcatwriter


End file.
